Vendetta at Twilight
by muggleinlove
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends age 11. The attraction between them is obvious. Will they admit their feelings to each other? What is James and his family plotting? HP/Twilight crossover, only Twilight Characters in HP setting. Normal Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**A/N: This story takes place in the magical world of Harry Potter. The characters mentioned in the Harry Potter book are not part of the story. I imagine all of this taking place maybe 10 years after the end of book 7. Therefore, there is no Voldemort and there have been some changes. Payment of house elves is also more wide spread. Please do not ask where the HP characters are…They will not be part of the story.**

**This story is inspired by my one shot, The Quidditch Match. However, this story will not fit in with that universe. The one-shot was made to be just that, a one-shot.**

**Edward will be in Hufflepuff and Bella will be in Ravenclaw. Why? My first reason was simply, because Rob played Cedric in Harry Potter. And Cedric was a Hufflepuff. But, I also want to showcase the lesser known houses. I get to be more creative by having them in these houses. **

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome. **

Vendetta at Twilight

Prologue

**Isabella Swan**

The front door of my house slammed loudly, and I couldn't stop the choking sob that escaped my lips. I crumpled to the floor by my couch holding on to the pale brown cushions for support. Would he really hurt me? Would he really have me by force? I couldn't think clearly, and I couldn't understand what had just happened.

It was the summer before my seventh year of Hogwarts, and nothing was turning out the way I had planned. The beautiful dinner was left on the table cold, and my heart was broken into a million pieces. Why hadn't I listened to the warnings of my friends? Why had I been so stubborn and hard-headed? Why had I fallen for his stupid lies?

I knew why I had believed him. I believed that there was good in every person, and I had just been proven wrong. James Malus was not a good person. He was evil and calculating. He had tried to force me to have sex and had broken up with me when I refused. It was far too soon for us to take that step in our relationship. It was all too new.

But his menacing threat still resounded in my ears loudly. _I will have you one day, Isabella. You will be mine_. James had said those words with a look of pure determination. I had no doubt that he meant them. He always got what he wanted, and he wanted me.

I had really liked James. He was extremely handsome, and he was the first man to ever truly look at me like a woman. I sometimes felt that Edward and Jasper saw me as merely "one of the boys," but James had changed that. He had made me feel wanted. Yet I also knew that I didn't love James. My heart would forever belong to my best friend, Edward.

I tried to make more sense of what had happened. But I was unable to move, yet terrified to stay. Would he come back? Would he hurt me? I had no idea where James was or what he had planned. I was home alone and would be alone for the next two months. My parents were on holiday and I didn't want them to worry.

Darkness fell quickly and my fear only seemed to exponentially increase with each passing minute. What was I to do? I couldn't stay in my house. But where was I to go? The only place I could think of was Edward's house. He would comfort me, but he would also tell me he had been right. Edward had never liked James. They despised each other.

I heard a loud crash of thunder, and I knew my decision had been made. I had to get out of here. I had to get to a place where James couldn't hurt me. I slowly got up, my knees shaking as I gripped the couch for support. I barely had strength to move. I was certain that if James came back now, I would be powerless to stop him.

I stumbled towards the fireplace fumbling to finding the small bag of floo powder I kept in my mother's vase. I picked it up with my shaky hands, jumping in fright as the vase slipped and shattered loudly onto the ground. The bag of floo powder lay in the broken pieces untouched. I had never used it, but Edward and Jasper had insisted that I have some on reserve. I couldn't be more thankful for that.

"Masen Manor!" I said loudly through my sobs, making sure to enunciate the words correctly as I threw the powder into the fireplace. The last thing I needed was to somehow end up in a stranger's house. Or, with my luck, I would end up in Malus Estate.

I felt my world begin to spin as I closed my eyes. I hated to travel this way, but I had no choice. I had to get away from my house. I had to get away from James. Everything stopped spinning after a minute or so and I felt myself loosing balance and falling onto the wooden floor. Even after six years, I had still not mastered how to properly arrive.

"Who's there?" I heard Edward's voice ask as I tried to squint through the dust and my tears. But even though I couldn't see him, his voice was enough to comfort some of my fears.

I tried to speak and tell him it was me, but all I could do was cough. The dust settled after a minute, allowing me to finally see Edward, my best friend. He was standing in front of his couch with his wand pointed my way.

"Bella?" he questioned in confusion as a loud cry escaped my throat, and I ran straight into his arms. Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me as I gripped his shirt; it felt safe to be in his arms. For the first time that night, I felt protected.

**Edward Masen**

I was completely bored out of my mind and it was only the first week of summer. What was I going to do for the next two months? Jasper was on holiday in Romania with his family and Bella had that prick of a boyfriend.

I hated James in more ways than I could possibly explain. I felt like he was slowly pulling Bella away from her family and her friends. His entire family was evil, and I knew he was as well. His family hated mine, and he had been my mortal enemy since the day we met as children in the playground. Why did he have to date my best friend?

I grabbed a book before throwing myself on the couch. My parents were out on Ministry business, and Emmett was out as well, probably visiting Rosalie. I let my eyes scan the pages, but I really wasn't paying attention. I was worried about Bella. She had confided that James was going to her house to have dinner. She was cooking for him and had this romantic dinner planned.

I didn't know why, but I was jealous. Bella had been my best friend for the past six years, and I secretly had a huge crush her. It wasn't a big deal. It wasn't as if I could tell her, but I knew I should be the one having the dinner with her, not him. Yet I knew she would laugh at me if I ever told her how I felt. Jasper and I were her best friends. You didn't date your best friend. It was just wrong.

I checked my BlackBerry for the millionth time that night before taking a deep breath. My parents had insisted on getting us cell phones for our protection. They really were a lot of fun and extremely convenient. But it also made me realize that she wasn't going to call me. She was having dinner with her boyfriend. Why would she call me?

I suddenly heard a big bang before a thick cloud of dust covered the entire room. Who was using our floo? Since my father was the Minister of Magic, there were only a few select locations that had access to our fireplace.

"Who's there?" I immediately asked, taking out my wand. I wasn't allowed to use it, but I would use it for self defense. I had no qualms about that.

I allowed the dust to settle since it seemed there was no immediate threat. I squinted through the dusty cloud my heart breaking when I found Bella standing in the middle of all the dust. She was completely covered in soot, and her face was smudged with dirt and tears. She seemed to be a complete wreck.

"Bella," I said softly before a loud cry escaped her lips as she saw me, and before I could register what happened, she had flown right into my arms. I held her against me pressing my lips into her hair. She seemed to collapse into my arms as I somehow managed to get us both onto the couch.

"What's wrong, Bells?" I ran my hand up and down her back and slowly caressed her hair. I was going to kill whoever had done this to Bella. I had never seen her so distraught before.

"James," she cried as she hugged me tighter, her sobs not stopping. It didn't surprise me that it was James. I knew he had something to do with this.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" I had to fight with myself to keep my temper in check. I was very much tempted to head straight to Malus Estate. I wanted to make him hurt for the pain he was causing Bella.

"Stay with me," she said through her tears, and I knew she had to be sensing my urge to leave and seek revenge.

"I'm not going anywhere," I assured her before taking her and walking slowly up to my room. I didn't want my parents to ask questions if they arrived early. They didn't care if Bella stayed over, but I didn't have answers for them. I didn't have answers for myself.

Once we reached my room I gently led her to my bed. "You should change," I commented as I looked through my drawers to get her a shirt and a pair of gym shorts.

"Thank you," Bella whispered weakly as I handed her my clothes, and she got up to go to the bathroom to change. I waited patiently on the edge of my bed as she changed and washed up. I wanted to tear James apart, but I was going to be calm and rational. I needed to hear what he had done, and I would kick his ass afterwards.

Bella stepped out of the bathroom looking much calmer and put together. Her eyes were still red from crying but her sobs had stopped. "What happened, Bella?" I sat back against the headboard of my bed and patted the space next to me.

Bella remained quiet as she climbed on the bed next to me and brought her knees to her chest. She seemed to think for a few minutes before finally speaking. "James came over to dinner," she began as she stared off into space. "I had this huge romantic dinner planned. And as soon as he came in, he pushed himself onto me."

"He what?" The rage in me was starting to overflow. Who did that prick think he was?

"Edward, please," Bella said, touching my arm. "At first it wasn't too bad. All we really did was kiss." Her description caused my blood to boil. I was insanely jealous. I should be the one to kiss her.

"But then he wanted more. He got mad when I refused to sleep with him. He kept pressuring for more, Edward. He kept touching me. And I didn't think I was going to be able to stop him. He told me if I loved him, I would sleep with him." I felt my heart break as a few tears rolled down her cheek. I could clearly see the immense pain she was in.

"Do you love him?" I inquired, not sure if I was ready to hear her answer.

"No," she admitted in a whisper as tears continued to fall. I instantly felt relief to know that she didn't have feelings for him. "I don't think I could ever love him."

"You're fine, Bella. I'm here for you. I won't let that asshole touch you again." I wanted her to be sure that I wasn't going to leave her side. I wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he ever dared to lay a finger on Bella. Did he think she was a whore?

"I'm just scared, Edward. I don't want to be at home by myself." Her voice sounded weak and confused as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Stay here," I offered instantly. There was no reason for her to be at home by herself. We had more than enough space at Masen Manor. And my parents absolutely adored her. I knew they wouldn't mind her presence.

"I can't, Edward," she replied in a weak tone. "I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"You will never be an inconvenience to anyone in this house. I won't have it any other way. And I know my parents will agree when we talk to them tomorrow morning." I was going to be sure she had no room to argue. I was not going to let her spend the summer alone at her house. She was not going to be left unprotected.

"I don't deserve this," she responded with a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" I suggested, kissing the top of her head. "You can stay here in my room until we can get one of the bedrooms ready tomorrow."

"I'll take the couch," she offered as she made her way to get up.

"Nonsense, Bella, have the bed. I'll take the couch," I corrected, pulling her back down.

"I'm not going to take your bed, Edward Anthony Masen," she protested with a defiant look.

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch." I was not going to take the bed. I was willing to argue with her until she accepted my offer.

"This is stupid, Edward," she sighed before pulling back the covers on my bed. "We can share the bed."

"Fine," I replied, hoping my voice didn't betray my nervousness. I was going to be sharing a bed with my longtime crush.

"Goodnight," I said once we had settled into bed and the lights had been turned off.

"Goodnight," she responded before I fell asleep.

**Isabella Swan**

I tried to fall asleep, but I was finding it practically impossible to do so. It was comforting to have Edward at my side, but I was also very conscious of his close proximity. I had very deep feelings for Edward that went past normal friendship feelings. I had fallen for him the first day I saw him at the train six years before. Yet, I knew that there would never be an "us." We were best friends, nothing more, nothing less.

I had started seeing James in the hope of somehow erasing those feelings for Edward. I knew I had to move on, but tonight's events had shown me that I couldn't. Edward's question about my feelings for James had proven to me what I already knew. I would never love another man the way I loved Edward.

I somehow managed to be lulled to sleep by Edward's rhythmic breathing. Yet even Edward's company couldn't keep my nightmares at bay.

_I was running through the Forbidden Forest. I was running away from James, but I had no idea where to go. I was lost and disoriented. Nobody knew where I was, and I was sure James would catch up with me sooner or later. The fallen tree would not keep me hidden forever._

"_I will have you, Isabella," he yelled, causing me to jump in fright._

_I tried to remain quiet, but it was practically impossible. My heart was beating frantically in my chest, and all I wanted to do was scream. Time seemed to crawl by like a snail. I could hear James' footsteps as they neared me. He seemed to know just where I was._

"_I told you, you were mine, Isabella!" He growled, grabbing my arm before pushing me against a tree. His hands were all over my body, and I knew I couldn't take it any-more. _

"Get off of me!" I screamed suddenly, sitting up in the bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I knew Edward was reaching for me but everything was too fresh. I didn't want to be touched. I looked at Edward and finally realized it had all been a dream. I was safe at Edward's house. I instantly felt my body slump in relief. "What's wrong?"

"James got me, Edward. He was chasing after me through the forest," I described the dream as I curled into his arms. "It seemed so real."

"It was just a dream," he reminded me as he held me tightly. "I won't ever let him get to you again. I promise."

"You can't promise that." I really wished he could. I trusted Edward with my life, but I knew he couldn't protect me from James. He couldn't be with me every waking moment every day. Deep down inside, I knew he would eventually get me.

"I do promise that, Bella," he answered as he pulled me closer into him. I settled into his arms and I couldn't help but notice just how nice it felt to be held by him.

**A/N: I am so incredibly happy to finally be posting this. I have been working over the past few months on this story, and it feels great to finally share it. I hope you all will enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**OOE has been kind enough to start a Twilighted Thread for this story. The forum link can be found under the crossover section. I have also posted a link into it over at the top of my Author Page. The more active all of you become the more information I will give away. Please feel free to ask question over on the forum. I will answer it to the best of my ability. Remember there is some information I can't give away.**

**I am also on Twitter under, Muggleinlove. I keep everyone posted on what I'm writing over there.**

**Updates for this story will come weekly. Updates will be every Sunday night unless I say otherwise. Make sure to add me to Author and Story Alerts to get every update.**

**Next Chapter: School Letters**

**Muggleinlove **


	2. School Letters

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**A/N: This story takes place in the magical world of Harry Potter. The characters mentioned in the Harry Potter book are not part of the story. I imagine all of this taking place maybe 10 years after the end of book 7. Therefore, there is no Voldemort and there have been some changes. Payment of house elves is also more wide spread. Please do not ask where the HP characters are…They will not be part of the story.**

**This story is inspired by my one shot, The Quidditch Match. However, this story will not fit in with that universe. The one-shot was made to be just that, a one-shot.**

**Edward will be in Hufflepuff and Bella will be in Ravenclaw. Why? My first reason was simply, because Rob played Cedric in Harry Potter. And Cedric was a Hufflepuff. But, I also want to showcase the lesser known houses. I get to be more creative by having them in these houses. **

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome. **

Chapter 1: School Letters

2 months later…

**Edward Masen**

I couldn't believe that the summer was already coming to an end. The past two months had flown by, and I had been unable to tell Bella how I truly felt. I knew I had had more than enough chances to do so, but I had always chickened out. I was definitely a coward.

"What's wrong, dear?" my mom asked as she sat down at the dining table. Mindy, our paid house elf, instantly appeared with my mother's breakfast. My mom had been against having a house elf until Emmett and I were born. Mindy was a part of our family and had definitely helped raise us.

"Nothing," I lied, knowing full well she would never believe me.

"Can I get you anything else, Edward, Sir?" Mindy had the tendency to call me "Sir" no matter how many times I protested. I had given up on correcting her.

"No, thank you, Mindy. I'm fine." I smiled at her before watching her disappear.

"Edward, do you really think I believe that?" I couldn't help but stare at my plate as my mother questioned me. "You seem to be lost in your thoughts constantly whenever you're alone. The only time you brighten up is when Bella is around."

"It's not important." I wasn't going to tell my mom because I knew she was going to make a big deal about it. Did it really matter that my feelings had gotten deeper throughout the summer? Of course, it didn't. Bella would never look at me that way. I was, and would always be, the best friend.

I could tell my mom was not convinced by my answer, but she didn't delve further as my father and brother entered the dining room. "Good morning," my father said as he bent down to kiss my mother in greeting. Even after so many years of marriage, it was evident that they were in love.

"Where's the girlfriend?"Emmett always had the tendency of referring to Bella as my girlfriend. And, just like Mindy, he always seemed to ignore my corrections.

"Bella is still sleeping, Emmett. And, for the last time, she's not my girlfriend." I wanted to be able to say that she was, but she wasn't. However, I did notice the small smile that appeared on my mother's lips. It was as if she knew how I felt about Bella. She always seemed to know or suspect everything.

"You're here rather late, Dad. Do you work today?" I asked as Mindy brought them their breakfast before disappearing with a tiny pop.

"I actually wanted to talk to all of you before I left for work today. The Ministry is holding a ball in honor of my fiftieth birthday next week." I couldn't help but sigh as I realized the meaning of his statement. I hated going through all the pomp and circumstance involved with his position.

"Rose will be thrilled," Emmett stated as he shoveled food into his mouth. Rosalie, his girlfriend of almost two years, loved attending all the social functions.

"Edward, you should really consider taking a date to the ball," my mom commented as she sipped her coffee.

"It is expected that by your age you have a companion during these functions," my father explained, agreeing with my mother.

"Who should I take? I don't exactly have a steady girlfriend like Emmett." I had dated one or two girls throughout my years at Hogwarts, but none had really worked out. The truth of the matter was that I had feelings for Bella. And no girl would ever be able to compare to her.

"You should ask Bella," my mother suggested, giving me that knowing look.

"Ask Bella what?" Bella inquired as she stepped into the dining room. How was I going to get out of this one? I couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she looked even in her pajamas. Her skin almost seemed to glow against the pale blue fabric, and her smile seemed to light up the entire room. She was gorgeous.

**Isabella Swan**

I woke up well rested and extremely hungry. After taking care of my necessities in the bathroom I padded across the hall to Edward's bedroom. Edward's door was open and his bed was already made, indicating that he had to be downstairs at breakfast.

I made my way downstairs realizing just how much of a home the Masens had provided me. I truly felt as if I was part of their family. I had a wonderful relationship with my parents, but they didn't understand my life. My parents were Muggles and didn't really comprehend the world I lived in. As much as they tried, I always felt like an outsider with them.

"You should ask Bella," I heard Mrs. Masen say as I walked into the dining room.

"Ask me what?" I was really curious to know what I had missed. It wasn't like me to sleep as late as I had.

"If you wanted coffee or tea," Edward answered just as Mindy appeared with my breakfast plate.

"Thank you, Mindy." I had been extremely disappointed in Edward when I had first met Mindy. I didn't believe that it was right for a family to have a servant like a house elf. But I had quickly learned that Mindy was paid.

I had just started my breakfast when three owls swooped in through the window and dropped letters in front of Edward, Emmett, and me. The start of the school year was just two weeks away.

"I can't believe you're all going to be seventh years," Mrs. Masen commented as she dabbed the corners of her eyes with a napkin. "It seems like only yesterday you all were first years."

"Stop it, Mom. We're not going anywhere," Emmett protested, rolling his eyes as he ripped open his letter.

"These are the last Hogwarts letters we'll get," I said, realizing just how fast time had passed by. What was going to happen after the year was over? I really had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. Would Edward, Jasper, and I remain friends?

Edward gave me a sad smile as he opened his letter as well. I took a deep breath before slowly lifting the seal. I took out three pieces of parchment instead of the usual two. One was the generic welcome letter while the second was our book list. However, I was definitely not expecting the third.

_Dear Miss Isabella Swan,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been selected as one of the Head Students for this coming school year. You have continuously demonstrated a level of maturity, intelligence, and morality that far exceeds your years._

_As a Head Student, it is your duty to represent Hogwarts and your student body. You're responsible for the coordination of prefect patrols and overseeing any school function that may occur. Your partner, Edward Masen, will assist you with these responsibilities._

_Enclosed in the envelope you will find the Head Student Badge. Below you will also find a list of all the prefects. You will be expected to hold your first meeting on September 1__st__ aboard the Hogwarts Express._

_I congratulate you on your position and I look forward to seeing you on September 1__st__. _

_Marcus Volturi_

I sat there stunned as I read the letter a few times. It was very hard to believe that I had been appointed Head Girl. I couldn't wait to share the news with my parents.

"I'm Head Boy," Edward announced as he took out his own badge.

"Edward!" Mrs. Masen beamed as she stood up to give her son a hug. "Just like your father."

"Congratulations, son," Mr. Masen added as he looked at Edward proudly. "It is a great honor. I knew you had it in you."

"Perfect Edward does it again," Emmett stated with a roll of his eyes before turning to me. "Let me guess, are you Head Girl?"

"I am." I knew I was probably setting myself up to be teased, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I would've never guessed I would've been appointed Head Girl. It was a surreal experience.

"Bella, sweetheart, that's wonderful," Mrs. Masen added with a huge smile. "We shall have an extra special dinner tonight. Will you be home in time for dinner, sweetheart?"

"I should be. I'll let you know if I can't," Mr. Masen replied. "Congratulations, Edward, Bella."

"I always knew you would be Head Girl," Edward stated, making me smile.

"With the amount of trouble we have gotten into over the years. I never thought we would even be prefects." I had probably been more shocked when Edward, Jasper, and I had all been named prefects a few years before. Since Edward was in Hufflepuff while Jasper and I were in Ravenclaw it was not uncommon for us to be found out of bed past curfew. We couldn't hang out in any of our common rooms.

"You know the Headmaster and all the professors love both of you. You two are huge teacher's pets," Emmett teased, causing Edward and I to glare at him.

"Just because we work for our grades doesn't mean we're teacher's pets." I was tired of the constant teasing by Emmett.

"Emmett," Mrs. Masen scolded. "You should definitely try to be more like your brother and Bella."

"Not happening," Emmett replied decisively. "Who are the new prefects? I need to make sure to welcome them properly."

I looked down at the list, immediately noticing the name James Malus. I knew he was a prefect, but I had forgotten what being Head Girl meant. I would have to be around James and had to behave civilly. Just thinking about him made me feel nauseous.

"I need to get some air." I stood up from my chair, not waiting for anybody to acknowledge what I had just said. I needed to get away from everything. I needed time to think. I heard Edward call my name, but I couldn't stop. I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

I headed out through the kitchen and out the backdoor to the Masens' backyard. My eyes immediately began to water as I sat down on the grass. Being Head Girl was a great honor, but I wasn't sure if I could now accept the position. How could I even be a prefect? I didn't want to be around James. I knew he was going to make my life a nightmare.

**Edward Masen**

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked the minute Bella left. I had known Bella long enough to know what was bothering her. And I was going to make sure that James didn't torment her.

"I should go talk to her. She can't keep allowing that prick to run her life." It seemed that with each passing day I hated him more and more.

"Edward, watch your language!" I knew my mom hated the entire Malus family as much as I did, but she hated it when we used foul language. She had taught us better. "I think you should give Bella some time alone to clear her head."

"I don't want her to do anything stupid. James really hurt her." I knew Bella would probably consider giving up her position just to get away from him. She didn't want anything to do with him, and I really couldn't blame her.

"Are we talking about James Malus?" my father inquired once he had finished eating.

"Unfortunately," I sighed as I tried to curb my urge to go outside. Bella needed the time alone. I would talk to her afterwards.

"The Slytherin bastard," Emmett growled. He had also heard about what James had done to Bella and was just as determined to protect her.

"Emmett! Haven't I taught you boys not to use that language?" I could clearly see that my mom was not amused by our choice of words.

"Elizabeth, darling, I happen to agree with our sons. The whole Malus family is nothing but trouble. And if James Sr.'s son is anything like his father, he deserves a much worse name. There are rumblings in the Ministry that James Sr. wants to overthrow the government and take control." I sat shocked in my chair at the implications of my father's words.

"But he officially lost the election last year," my mom protested before covering her mouth in disbelief. "Have you spoken to Aiden Whitlock?" I knew if there was anyone my father trusted, it was Jasper's father. He was the Head of the Auror department and my father's long time best friend.

"Aiden is on holiday with his family in Romania. I will not bother him for a simple rumor." My father was very hard-headed and I could clearly see that my mother was not at all pleased. My mom could be just as stubborn as he could.

"How can he be the head of your security when you don't inform him of possible threats?" she questioned angrily. "I will definitely be having a few words with Mary when she returns. When does Jasper return, Edward?"

"His last owl said they should get back sometime this week. They were in one of the dragon camps." I had yet to tell Jasper everything that had happened with James. He knew that Bella had broken up with him but was unaware of the circumstances. It didn't seem like anything that should be said through a letter. Plus, I was pretty sure that Jasper would probably want to kick James' ass when he did find out.

"I must get going to work. I will be back in time for dinner. Don't worry about a simple rumor," my father assured my mom before giving her a quick kiss and disappearing on the spot. I knew, however, that my mom would definitely worry.

"I really should go talk to Bella." I wanted her to know that I wasn't going to allow James near her. She didn't have to worry about him.

"Be careful with her, Edward. She's really hurting now." My mom patted my arm before I left the dining room making my way to the kitchen.

"Mindy, do you happen to have any of Bella's favorite chocolate chip cookies?" In all the years I had known Bella, I knew nothing made her happier than freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes, Edward, Sir. I always have Miss Bella's cookies," Mindy answered before she made her way to get me the cookies.

I looked out the kitchen window spotting Bella sitting in her light blue pajamas in the middle of the grass. She was staring off into the distant looking just as beautiful as ever. I knew I had to ask her to the Ministry Ball. There was no one else in the world I would consider taking. She was my best friend, and I hoped that one day she would be more.

**Isabella Swan**

I sat on the grass in the middle of the garden, the beautiful flowers becoming blurry with my tears as I thought of the mess I was in. I knew James was not worth a single one of my tears, but I really couldn't stop them from escaping my eyes. I wasn't crying for what we had because we never really had anything. I never loved or cared for him. He was just a good looking man who had looked my way. I knew that he never had feelings for me either. And I knew that was the source of all my problems.

I had only dated him in the hopes of erasing the feelings I had for Edward. I knew that had been a foolish reason, but I couldn't take it back. What was done was done. The only thing I could do now was deal with the fallout of my stupidity. I just hoped I had the strength to do so.

**A/N: Here is the first official chapter! I am stunned by the amount of reviews you all sent my way. It was incredible. I can't possibly thank you enough for that.**

**A lot of people asked about Alice. She will be in the story and will be introduced soon. Don't worry I have not forgotten about her. I absolutely adore having Alice in my stories.**

**OOE has been kind enough to start a Twilighted Thread for this story. The forum link can be found under the crossover section. I have also posted a link into it over at the top of my Author Page. The more active all of you become the more information I will give away. Please feel free to ask question over on the forum. I will answer it to the best of my ability. Remember there is some information I can't give away.**

**I am also on Twitter under, Muggleinlove. I keep everyone posted on what I'm writing over there.**

**Updates for this story will come weekly. Updates will be every Sunday night unless I say otherwise. Make sure to add me to Author and Story Alerts to get every update.**

**Next Chapter: Surprise Arrival**

**Muggleinlove**


	3. Surprise Arrival

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**A/N: This story takes place in the magical world of Harry Potter. The characters mentioned in the Harry Potter book are not part of the story. I imagine all of this taking place maybe 10 years after the end of book 7. Therefore, there is no Voldemort and there have been some changes. Payment of house elves is also more wide spread. Please do not ask where the HP characters are…They will not be part of the story.**

**This story is inspired by my one shot, The Quidditch Match. However, this story will not fit in with that universe. The one-shot was made to be just that, a one-shot.**

**Edward will be in Hufflepuff and Bella will be in Ravenclaw. Why? My first reason was simply, because Rob played Cedric in Harry Potter. And Cedric was a Hufflepuff. But, I also want to showcase the lesser known houses. I get to be more creative by having them in these houses. **

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome. **

Chapter 2: Surprise Arrival

**Edward Masen**

After Mindy had wrapped Bella' favorite cookies in a napkin, I made my way outside. I was dying to ask Bella to be my date to the Ball, but I knew I had to take my time. I couldn't rush things.

I approached Bella slowly, giving her a weak smile before I finally sat next to her. Bella's cheeks were still wet with tears, and it was easy to see that she was very conflicted.

"I brought you your favorite cookies," I offered her even though I knew that the cookies were hardly the answer. But I hoped that they would at least make her feel better.

Bella returned the smile feebly before picking up one of the cookies. I watched as she took small bites and stared out into space. I wasn't going to pressure her into talking. She would talk when she was ready.

We ate a few cookies in silence before I wrapped my arm around her, causing her to lean into me. "You know you can talk to me, Bella." I had to break the silence because it was beginning to get unnerving. I didn't know what was going through her head. I wanted her to know that I was there for her.

"I know, Edward. I just needed time to clear my head. I hadn't realized just how much contact I'm going to have with James once school starts. The summer has given me a false sense of security." I tightened my hold on Bella before kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not going to allow that bastard to lay one finger on you, Bella." I had made a vow that I was going to protect her from James. She didn't deserve to live in fear, and he didn't deserve to live period. "Plus, we're the Head Students; we can put him in his place if he gets out of hand. I will not hesitate to deduct fifty points from Slytherin if he just looks at you the wrong way."

"I don't think we'd get away with that, Edward," Bella responded with a giggle. It was nice to hear her small laugh even if it was laced with sadness.

"We're Head Students; we can get away with anything." As much as I wished I had the power to expel James, I knew that wasn't exactly part of the job description.

Bella continued to stare out across the yard as she rested her head on my shoulder. Her tears had stopped falling, and she seemed much more put together than before. "Do you think I'd be able to just ignore him?" I could hear the concern in her voice as she asked her question.

"He's not worth fretting over, Bella. James is a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them. He'd have to be pretty dumb to try anything while at Hogwarts," I reasoned. "We'll just ignore him the way we always do."

"You never ignore him, Edward," Bella replied with another small laugh.

"I know, but you always do." James always had a way of getting underneath my skin. No matter how hard I tried to ignore him, he always seemed to know the right buttons to push. Yet, Bella was always perfectly capable of ignoring his remarks. They simply never bothered her.

We stayed out in the yard for a long time. We sat side by side, our arms touching, each lost in our own thoughts. I knew I wanted to ask Bella to the Ministry Ball, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to do it. Should I ask her as a friend? Should I ask her as more? Would she even accept? Could I tell her how I really felt about her?

I wanted her to know that I cared for her as more than a friend. I was almost sure that I loved her, but I was afraid of what would happen to our friendship. Would she still be my best friend if she didn't return the feelings? Was I willing to take that risk?

Yet my most pressing fear was the timing. Was it too soon to ask her for more than friendship? She was still dealing with the pain James had put her through, and I wasn't sure whether she was ready to completely move on. I knew she didn't love him. But had she ever had real feelings for him?

I also couldn't help but worry about what my father had said. Was Mr. Malus really capable of doing that? Would he overthrow the government? Did he have that kind of power? He probably did. The Malus family was extremely wealthy and very powerful. His opinion mattered to a lot of people. It was only a matter of time before the rumors became fact.

"You seem preoccupied with something. Is something wrong?" I turned to look at Bella, realizing she had been watching me for the past several minutes.

"My father has been hearing rumors in the Ministry. Mr. Malus wants to overthrow the Ministry and take over power." I wasn't quite ready to talk about the Ball.

"He…what?" Bella questioned in shock. Her eyes were wide with concern. "What's your dad going to do?"

"I don't think he's going to do much. I think he believes they are just rumors and there is no cause for alarm. I don't think he's even told Jasper's dad." I wasn't sure how my dad could just ignore the rumors. It was common knowledge that Mr. Malus had been after power for years.

"Mr. Malus scares me more than James," Bella admitted fearfully. "Do you think it's just a rumor?"

"I'm not sure what to think. I really hope it is, but you know that the entire Malus family is always up to something." There was really nothing Bella or I could do. All we could do was hope that it was simply a rumor.

"The Ministry is holding a Ball for my father's birthday," I changed the subject, refusing to dwell on a problem I couldn't fix. I was just going to be blunt and ask her. There was no other person I wanted to go with, and I really hoped she would accept my invitation.

"What type of Ball? Like a dance?" Since Bella had not grown up in the wizarding world, she still had a hard time understanding some of our customs.

"It's a dance but with politics. It's a chance for everyone in the Ministry to get together and show off." I tried to explain it to the best of my ability. In reality, Ministry Balls were a big bore. I just hoped that this one would turn out differently.

"I think it sounds interesting. It would give you the perfect chance to observe Mr. Malus." I had to laugh at Bella's comment. Bella was the only girl who thought of the Ball in pragmatic terms. Most girls would become preoccupied with what to wear and how to do their hair.

"Bella, would… you go with me to the Ball?" I fumbled through my words, unable to look her in the eye. I was afraid of the rejection I knew was coming.

Bella stayed quiet for a few minutes before she began to laugh. Was my invitation that funny? "You know you didn't even have to ask, Edward. What are best friends for?" Bella's words hit my gut like a pound of bricks. Why would she see my invitation as nothing more than an extension of our friendship?

**Isabella Swan**

My heart soared the minute Edward asked me to the Ball. I wanted nothing more than to spend an entire night dancing in his arms. I didn't even care about the fact that I couldn't dance. I just wanted to really be his. I wanted more than friendship. I wanted more than what we currently had.

I imagined us gliding through the ballroom in perfect rhythm. His green eyes would look into mine and convey nothing but love and adoration. I would feel safe and secure and know that there was no other man for me. Edward and I were meant to be together. He was my best friend, my soul mate, and I hoped that one day he would be my lover as well.

But I also knew that it was all pure fantasy. Edward would never want to be with me that way. I would always be the best friend, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. My daydreams were just dreams.

"You know you didn't even have to ask, Edward. What are best friends for?" I made sure to phrase my answer carefully. I didn't want him to think I thought his invitation was more than it really was. I was his best friend, and I would be there for him even through the boring political showcase of a Ministry Ball.

"Do you two plan to sit around in your pajamas all day?" Jasper suddenly asked causing me to turn around in surprise before scrambling quickly to my feet.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" I jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. It had been more than two months since I had last seen my other best friend. "Aren't you supposed to be in Romania?"

Jasper put me down, making sure I was steady before giving Edward a one arm "guy" hug.

"Dad heard a rumor about a threat to the Ministry, and he cut the trip short by a few days. We really just got in." My eyes immediately met Edward's, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. It had to be more than a rumor if it had reached Mr. Whitlock all the way in Romania. "What have I missed?"

"Edward is Head Boy, and I'm Head Girl!" I answered excitedly. It was nice to have Jasper back. He was like my big brother, even if I was older. I had really missed him all summer.

"Like that's really a surprise," Jasper rolled his eyes as we slowly made our way back into the house to grab some snacks. All my worries had long been forgotten.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hated the fact that everyone thought Edward and I were teacher's pets. We both got really good grades, but we weren't the type that sucked up to the professors.

"Who else were they going to pick? James?" I shuddered at the mention of his name. I really didn't want to think about what would've happened if he had been named Head Boy.

"Tell us about your trip, Jasper. Did you go see the dragons?"Edward thankfully changed the subject, allowing me to concentrate on something else.

"It was really cool. We saw a few dragons, but we mostly spent the trip looking at the Muggle touristy things. My mom really wanted to see what that was like. It took Dad and I forever to convince her to go to the dragon camps." I couldn't help but smile at Jasper's explanation. Mrs. Whitlock was fascinated by all things Muggle and often communicated with my parents, eager to learn anything she could about their world.

"Jasper, darling, when did you arrive?" Mrs. Masen asked as she joined us in the kitchen. She immediately brought Jasper in for a tight hug. It was common knowledge that she loved Jasper and me as much as her own children.

"Just now, Mrs. Masen." Jasper eagerly returned the hug.

"I must go see your mother so she can tell me all about your trip." Mrs. Masen began to prattle around the kitchen helping Mindy with dinner. "You three should all go to Diagon Alley and pick up your school supplies soon. You don't want the supplies to run out before you all get there."

"Why don't we go today? I need to get fitted for new dress robes if I'm going to go to the Ministry Ball." I had one set of dress robes that I had purchased a few years before, but I knew those were hardly appropriate for the event.

"Am I hearing this correctly?" Jasper inquired in shock as Edward laughed loudly.

"What do you two find so amusing?" I couldn't understand what the two of them found so hilarious.

"Bella, you don't shop. I've never heard you say you needed to buy anything other than books and school supplies," Edward explained once he had controlled his laughter.

"I don't have a nice dress. Therefore, I need to buy them. It is not vanity; it is a necessity." I stood up as I realized it already half past noon. It was hard to believe that I had been outside for almost three hours. It seemed that all my sense of time seemed to fade when I was with Edward. "I'm going to go change so we can go."

I smiled at myself as I made my way upstairs to the bedroom. I wasn't one to be vain, but I really wanted to look my best for the Ball. I knew deep down it was all for one reason. I, Bella Swan, wanted to impress Edward Masen. I wanted him to see me as more than just a friend. I wanted him to see the woman within me. The woman that loved him.

**Edward Masen**

I watched Bella closely as she left the kitchen to go change. She was absolutely beautiful, and she was my date to the Ball. I knew she probably didn't consider it a date. After all, I was just the best friend. But I was willing to take what I could get.

"You really have it bad, man." I turned to look at Jasper, unsure about what his words meant. How did he know about my feelings for Bella?

"I have no idea what you mean, Jasper." I was not going to own up to my feelings until I knew what he knew. Jasper and I made our way upstairs to my bedroom so I could change out of my pajamas.

"It's painfully obvious that you love her. You stare at her as if she was the only woman in the world. It's actually very sickening." I sat down on the edge of my bed as I heard Jasper's explanation. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to figure out exactly what I could say. Was I that obvious?

"If you say one word of this to her, I will hurt you, Jasper." I wasn't going to lie to Jasper, because we had never kept anything from each other. We had known each other our whole lives, and I wasn't going to start hiding secrets now.

"It's not my place to tell her. So…she's your date to the ball?" I stood up to look for my clothes. I wasn't sure what Bella was. Was she my date? Or was she just my companion? Was there even a difference?

"I asked her to go, but I think she thinks we're going just as friends. She doesn't see me as more than a friend," I admitted with a sigh.

"Did you ask her to go as a date?" I turned to Jasper, unsure of what I had done. I had been so nervous that I had forgotten to be specific. It was my own fault, and I had no idea how to fix it.

"Not in so many words. I'm not sure what to say to her or how to say it. What if she doesn't return the feelings? I don't want things to be weird between us. I don't want to lose my best friend." I knew that was the reason I hadn't admitted my feelings. I was a coward.

"I think you should tell her, Edward. I personally think she has feelings for you, but you'll never know unless you take the risk." I wanted to take the risk and let her know that I did care for her.

I took a deep breath before going into the bathroom and changing out of my pajamas. I thought about what Jasper had said, and I knew he was right. I would never be able to be with her if I didn't tell her exactly how I felt. I just had to muster up the courage to do so, and that was easier said than done.

I stepped out of the bathroom, dumping my pajamas into the laundry hamper. I had to address something before I could decide what to do.

"What if she's not ready for another boyfriend? That prick really hurt her." I felt the anger in me begin to boil as I thought back to her arrival at the beginning of summer. She had looked so broken and scared. I had been powerless to fix it.

"What did the bastard do?" Jasper inquired, reminding me that I had never told him what had occurred. He knew that they had broken up and that she was spending the summer at my house. However, Bella and I had agreed it was best not to put more than that in writing.

"He tried to force himself on her. He wouldn't take no for an answer." Jasper's face immediately turned bright red, his hands clenching into fists.

"And that son of a bitch is still alive?" Jasper looked at me in disbelief, and I really couldn't blame him. I wanted nothing more than to rip James into pieces. I wanted to make him suffer. He needed to pay for the pain he put Bella through.

"Bella doesn't want to cause problems. She wants us to forget about the incident and move on."I didn't quite agree with Bella, but I had to respect her decision. However, I wasn't going to take any crap from him. "The best we can do is watch him like a hawk."

The bedroom door opened before Jasper could respond. "Are you two ready to go?" Bella asked as she bounced into the room. The sweet smell of her freesia body wash wrapped around me as she came inside. It seemed as if I fell more and more in love with her every time I saw her.

"I'm ready," I replied before noticing Jasper's nod. I knew he would watch James just as closely as I would. I led the way out of my room, spotting Bella's bright smile. I definitely had to figure out a way of letting her know how I felt.

**A/N: I know this is a day late, but I took an unexpected mini-vacation this weekend. And, I just got back. I hope you will all forgive me. I had no computer access while I was away to update before this.**

**A lot of people have asked about Carlisle and Esme. Like Alice, they will also be introduced later on in the story. All the main Twilight characters are a part of the story. Just be patient and they will all be introduced in due time.**

**OOE has been kind enough to start a Twilighted Thread for this story. The forum link can be found under the crossover section. I have also posted a link into it over at the top of my Author Page. The more active all of you become the more information I will give away. Please feel free to ask question over on the forum. I will answer it to the best of my ability. Remember there is some information I can't give away.**

**I am also on Twitter under, Muggleinlove. I keep everyone posted on what I'm writing over there.**

**The next chapter should be out as planned on Sunday. I will also have the next chapter of Taking Chances up sometime tomorrow. I am very sorry for the delay, the trip was very unexpected.**

**Next Chapter: Meeting Alice**

**Muggleinlove**


	4. Meeting Alice

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**A/N: This story takes place in the magical world of Harry Potter. The characters mentioned in the Harry Potter book are not part of the story. I imagine all of this taking place maybe 10 years after the end of book 7. Therefore, there is no Voldemort and there have been some changes. Payment of house elves is also more wide spread. Please do not ask where the HP characters are…They will not be part of the story.**

**This story is inspired by my one shot, The Quidditch Match. However, this story will not fit in with that universe. The one-shot was made to be just that, a one-shot.**

**Edward will be in Hufflepuff and Bella will be in Ravenclaw. Why? My first reason was simply, because Rob played Cedric in Harry Potter. And Cedric was a Hufflepuff. But, I also want to showcase the lesser known houses. I get to be more creative by having them in these houses. **

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome. **

Chapter 3: Meeting Alice

**Isabella Swan**

I closed my eyes as the world around me began to spin. I understood that traveling by floo was very convenient, but it was extremely annoying. It didn't take long before I felt myself lunge forward collapsing onto the brick floor of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward immediately asked as he helped me up from the floor. My cheeks instantly burned red as I realized the entire pub was looking my way.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." I glared at Jasper, but couldn't seem to manage any type of witty reply. I was very conscious of the fact that Edward hadn't dropped my hand even though I was already on my feet.

My heart beat increased dramatically as I realized how perfectly my hand fit in his. It felt as if we were two matching pieces of a puzzle. We just belonged together. Edward's eyes met mine and I could almost see a glimmer of hope. I wanted to know what he was thinking. Did he feel the same connection I did?

Edward squeezed my hand, giving me a half smile before letting it go. I immediately sensed a feeling of emptiness, as if part of my soul resided within him. I wanted nothing more than to reach for his hand again.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" Jasper's voice broke me out of my trance. I couldn't dwell on what could be. Edward was my best friend. and that had to be enough. Yet deep down I knew it wasn't.

Edward didn't look my way as we stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron. He took the lead, taking out his wand. He tapped the bricks in the correct sequence before stepping back and allowing the archway to open.

A smile instantly appeared on my face as we entered Diagon Alley. No matter how many times I visited, I always found it mesmerizing. I loved the many different shops that lined the streets. No two shops were quite the same. I just wanted to explore and learn what each of them had to offer.

"Where do we start?" Edward asked as he turned to Jasper and me. It was clearly obvious that they were both itching to go to the Quidditch store.

"I should probably go get a dress for the Ball. I want it to be ready before we head home. Why don't we meet at Flourish & Blotts in an hour?" I suggested, giving them a smile. There was no reason for them to watch me pick a dress, and I really didn't want to waste my time looking at the latest brooms and their features.

"Are you sure? Will you be alright by yourself?" I knew Edward was concerned about me, but he didn't have to be. I wasn't likely to run into James while buying a dress.

"I'll be fine, Edward. I know you guys don't want to sit around while I try on dresses. Go have fun at the Quidditch store." I waved them off causing Edward to laugh. He had realized that I knew exactly where the two of them were headed.

I heard a small bell ring as I opened the door of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Someone will be with you in a moment." I smiled at the young woman watching her as she fitted the school robes on a petite girl with spiky black hair.

"I'm excited to start Hogwarts," the pixie-like girl said to the woman. The girl had a slight Spanish accent and a very bubbly personality. I made my way to one of the far walls, examining some of the dresses they had on display. They had a wide range of styles and colors. I knew I was going to have a hard time choosing the perfect dress.

"I'm not quite sure how I'm going to fit in. I think I'm probably the only new seventh year." I heard the girl continue to babble. She seemed extremely nervous to be starting a new school. I was quite surprised to learn that she was able to transfer into Hogwarts during her final year of schooling.

"How may I help you today?" an older woman with white hair asked. "Do you need new school robes?"

"I was actually looking for a formal dress. I purchased new school robes last term." The woman motioned me to the small, round platform in front of the mirrors next the petite girl.

I smiled at the girl, trying to decide whether or not I should say "hello." I knew from experience how daunting it was to start Hogwarts, and it had to be more so for her. She would be entering the school as a seventh year. Plus, as Head Girl, I wanted to make her feel welcomed.

I stood still as the lady magically took all my measurements. The measuring tape flew around me as a quill and parchment jotted down all my information. It was quite amazing.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I finally said sticking my hand out to her once the measuring tape grew still. "I couldn't help but overhear that you're starting Hogwarts this year."

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Alice Brandon." She instantly disregarded my hand bringing me into a tight hug instead. "I just know we're going to be great friends."

I was a bit overwhelmed by her energy, but I really couldn't help but feel at ease with her. I actually felt as if I had known her my entire life. "What brings you to Hogwarts now?" I was very interested in finding out where she was from. I had very limited knowledge about the magical world outside of England.

"I was born in Spain and have lived most of my life there, but my dad is British. He has been the Ministry's Foreign Ambassador to Spain for the past twenty years. We just moved here earlier this week." Alice's explanation was cut short as the older lady came back with an armful of pink dresses.

I cringed at the amount of pink lace in the dresses. I was not much into fashion, but I knew that pink lace was not the way to go. "I think I've found just the dress for you." The lady placed the dresses on a rack and then held out a pink monstrosity in her hands.

"Do you have something less…pink?" I bit my lip nervously. I hated shopping, and this was why. I didn't know how to handle the sales people. I was always afraid to offend them or be impolite.

"Pink is a very feminine color. You should at least try it on." The lady approached me with the pink monster as Alice placed both hands on her hips looking me over carefully.

"I guess I can try it on," I answered in a defeated tone.

"That dress is cute if you're five. We'd like to see something in a dark blue, green, and possibly dark red." Alice took complete charge, and I was literally shocked when the woman took all the pink dresses back inside.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I couldn't believe that Alice was acting as if she owned the place. How did she even know those colors were for me?

"I had to save you from that sad excuse for a dress. Fashion is my hobby. I design my own clothes in my spare time, and I know blue will go great with your complexion." Alice jumped off the small platform as the lady returned with new dresses, placing them on the rack.

"I'll take it from here." Alice dismissed the sales lady, causing me to laugh. The lady definitely didn't like Alice. She was way too exuberant over a dress. But, I did like her.

"I'm a hopeless cause when it comes to clothes," I admitted as I stepped down from the platform to look at the dresses.

These dresses were much more my style, but I still felt as if they were too fancy for my taste. "Where are you going?" Alice took her time analyzing every dress, making two different piles as she went along.

"I have to go to a Ministry Ball next week. But I have no clue what to wear." I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nervousness. I really wanted to look nice for Edward. I wanted him to see me as more than just his best friend. I wanted him to see me as a woman.

"The Minister's birthday?" Alice turned to me with a huge smile as I replied with a nod. "Then, I know just the dress."

Alice ushered me into the changing room, handing me a beautiful turquoise dress with just the right amount of detailing around the bust. It was very simple, yet elegant. I knew as soon as I had slipped on the dress that it was perfect. Alice had to be my fashion fairy godmother.

After the lady had taken a few minutes to mark the alterations, Alice and I were out of the shop on our way to the bookstore to meet the boys. "I don't want to be a tag along," Alice protested as we walked down Diagon Alley.

"Nonsense, Alice. The boys are going to love you. You'll at least know three of us when you start school." I smiled at Alice as we stood outside the bookstore waiting for the boys.

**Edward Masen**

I wasn't too sure about leaving Bella to go out on her own, but I also didn't want to sit around a dress shop. The Quidditch store was much more exciting, and I really wanted to check out the latest brooms that had been advertised.

"She'll be fine, Edward." Jasper grabbed my arm, pulling me across the street. "Do you think James has any interest in dresses?"

I laughed, knowing he was right before strolling into the shop. "Welcome back, Edward, Jasper," the owner said, giving us a welcoming smile. Jasper and I were quite the regular visitors as children. We were always enthralled by the latest equipment and the fastest brooms.

"Do you have anything new, Mr. Bart?" I asked, hoping to get a sneak peak of the Firebolt 8000.

"The new Firebolt isn't here yet, Edward." Mr. Bart laughed, knowing full well what I wanted. "It doesn't arrive until late fall."

"You can't blame us for trying." Jasper and I both chuckled before going off to look around the store.

We made our way to the Snitch display across the room. As I picked one up I heard a voice I was hoping never to hear again. "Hello there, ladies," James greeted teasingly. I felt my anger begin to boil as I dropped the Snitch and turned around.

"Why don't you just piss off, James?" James simply laughed, completely ignoring what I had said.

"Can't I ask my classmates how summer has been treating them? I know my summer started off smashingly. Shagging Bella was quite entertaining." James continued to talk as I concentrated on controlling my temper. I was not going to give him the pleasure of driving me over the edge.

"We're not going to argue with you," Jasper added as James began to look around the store.

"Where is the slut you two call a friend? We all know she'll be nothing more to either of you. She's quite the good lay, but I don't think she'd shag either of you. Even she's not _that_ easy." James gloated proudly causing something in me to snap. No one was allowed to talk about Bella that way.

I drew my wand quickly, pointing it at him seconds before Jasper and James did the same. "Bella would never sleep with a creep like you. I suggest you leave her and the rest of us alone," I warned him angrily.

"What is it, Cullen? Are you jealous that I've gotten further with her than you ever will?" I was about to call out a spell when Mr. Bart interrupted.

"Boys, boys, there is no dueling in my shop. I suggest you three put those wands away or take this outside. Don't make me call your parents." I waited for James to lower his wand before doing the same.

"This is far from over," James added before turning around and leaving the store.

"One of these days, I'm going to kill him." I put my wand back into the pocket of my jeans, pinching the bridge of my nose. James was really pushing me towards the edge.

"Not if I kill him first." I knew Jasper hated James' guts as much as I did. But I loved Bella, and I would willingly go to Azkaban if it meant that prick would never bother her again. "We should head out to meet Bella. She's probably waiting for us already."

Jasper and I waved goodbye at Mr. Bart before heading back out to the street. I was relieved to notice that James was heading away from the bookstore. There was no need to tell Bella about the incident. I didn't want her to worry anymore than she already was.

"I take it we're not going to tell Bella what James said." I shook my head as I spotted Bella standing outside the bookstore talking to a short girl with black hair. The two appeared to be laughing as they waited for us.

"There they are!" Bella pointed at us as the girl turned around, giving us a huge smile.

"Edward, Jasper, this Alice Brandon. She's a new transfer student starting Hogwarts this year. Alice, these are my best friends, Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock." Bella finished the introductions before giggling. Alice and Jasper were both staring at each other like two love-sick puppies.

**Isabella Swan**

I couldn't help but giggle as I noticed how Jasper's eyes lit up when they met Alice's. She had completely ignored Edward, focusing all her attention on Jasper. I sidestepped around them, covering my giggles with my hand.

"I've been waiting for you," Alice suddenly said, causing Jasper to blush. It was quite nauseating to watch the two of them. They seemed to have an instant connection.

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting," Jasper replied with a silly grin.

I shrugged my shoulders unsure of what to make of the new development. I wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but it seemed as if Alice and Jasper had found it. It made me wonder whether Edward and I would ever get that. Would he ever look at me as more than a friend?

"Do you think theyfaf'd notice if we went inside?" I didn't want to be rude and interrupt their moment, but I also didn't want to stand around in the middle of Diagon Alley. We still had a lot of shopping to do.

"I don't think they are going to notice anything," Edward replied with a laugh before opening the bookstore door for me. Alice and Jasper would join us when they were ready.

**A/N: And we meet Alice…What did you think? She was super fun to write! I love her as a character and I can't wait to further develop her. So who will get together first? Edward and Bella? Jasper and Alice?**

**I love to hear your thoughts and impressions. A lot of these early chapters are all about set up. There will be major drama in the future, but I have to slowly set it up. Believe me when I say this will be a bumpy ride.**

**OOE has been kind enough to start a Twilighted Thread for this story. The forum link can be found under the crossover section. I have also posted a link into it over at the top of my Author Page. The more active all of you become the more information I will give away. Please feel free to ask question over on the forum. I will answer it to the best of my ability. Remember there is some information I can't give away.**

**I am also on Twitter under, Muggleinlove. I keep everyone posted on what I'm writing over there.**

**Updates for this story will come weekly. Updates will be every Sunday night unless I say otherwise. Make sure to add me to Author and Story Alerts to get every update.**

**Next Chapter: ****Making and Entrance**

**Muggleinlove**


	5. Making an Entrance

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**A/N: This story takes place in the magical world of Harry Potter. The characters mentioned in the Harry Potter book are not part of the story. I imagine all of this taking place maybe 10 years after the end of book 7. Therefore, there is no Voldemort and there have been some changes. Payment of house elves is also more wide spread. Please do not ask where the HP characters are…They will not be part of the story.**

**This story is inspired by my one shot, The Quidditch Match. However, this story will not fit in with that universe. The one-shot was made to be just that, a one-shot.**

**Edward will be in Hufflepuff and Bella will be in Ravenclaw. Why? My first reason was simply, because Rob played Cedric in Harry Potter. And Cedric was a Hufflepuff. But, I also want to showcase the lesser known houses. I get to be more creative by having them in these houses. **

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome. **

Chapter 4: Making and Entrance

**Isabella Swan**

I bit my lip nervously, trying to style my hair. I had no idea why I had accepted Edward's invitation. I wasn't beautiful. I didn't know how to be socially presentable. I was just going to make a fool out of myself, out of Edward, and by association the entire Masen family. Was it too late to back out?

I sighed in frustration before finally deciding to leave my hair down. I had no idea how to make a stylish up do, and I didn't have the time to fuss any more with my hair. I was cutting it close enough as it was. I picked up my lip gloss, making sure my lips were at least shiny before looking for the death traps Alice had called shoes.

The shoes were three-inch high stilettos, and I was certain I was going to end up on the floor tonight. They were beautiful silver shoes with small glimmering rhinestones. They were fashionable and pretty, but that wasn't one of my priorities. I needed functionality, I wasn't coordinated. I could barely stand in my normal, everyday flat shoes. How was I supposed to make it through the night in these?

I took one final glance in the mirror before carefully making my way down the stairs. I was genuinely happy to be going to the Minister's Birthday Ball. After all, I was going with Edward. I was going to get the chance to feel what it was like to be his date. I wanted to tell him how I felt, and I hoped that the night would give me a push me in the right direction. I needed to slowly build up my courage to tell him.

Edward and Emmett both stood up as I entered the living room. Rosalie smiled kindly but looked me over as if I were the competition. I felt myself blush at the sudden attention I received. I was very self-conscious and hated to be the center of attention.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Bella," Edward commented, giving me his signature crooked grin.

My breath hitched as I returned the smile. Edward looked amazingly handsome in his formal dress robes. His hair was still untidy, but I loved it. All I wanted to do was run my fingers through it and look into the emerald pools of his eyes. I was hypnotized.

"Take a picture of each other; it'll last longer." Emmett's loud voice broke my daze, causing me to blush even further. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten that Emmett and Rosalie were both in the room.

I looked over at Rosalie noticing, the smug look on her face. She looked absolutely amazing in a fitted white dress that tastefully showed off more skin than I would ever feel comfortable showing. Her long blonde hair was picked up in a stylish up do, making me feel out of place. I was painfully aware of the fact that I didn't belong with Edward. He deserved someone beautiful like Rose. I was just plain and ordinary Bella.

My thoughts were prevented from continuing when Mr. and Mrs. Masen came down the stairs. "I still don't see why I have to wear a bow tie," Mr. Masen whined. "It's my birthday." I covered my mouth laughing silently as Edward's parents entered the room.

Edward Sr. and Elizabeth both looked to be the perfect portrait of high society. Yet they still carried an air of approachability. They never made me feel less than welcomed in their family. They were rich and powerful, but they hadn't lost sight of who they were. I greatly admired them for that.

Elizabeth was dressed in a floor-length dark green gown complete with gloves and an emerald necklace. She looked years younger than she really was. Edward Sr. also looked incredibly handsome, even at fifty. It was obvious where Edward and Emmett got their good looks.

"We have three minutes before the portkey," Mr. Masen informed us as he picked up an old shoe from the side table. "When we arrive, we will be escorted to a chamber adjacent to the ballroom. We will be required to make an entrance."

My eyes widened in shock as I realized what Mr. Masen meant. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I had to make an entrance alongside the entire Masen family and Rosalie. Were they completely out of their minds? Did they want me to embarrass them?

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as his hand touched the small of my back. His touch made me forget my worries for a few seconds.

"I can't do this, Edward. I can't make an entrance with all of you. I don't belong." My voice was filled with panic as I tried to remain relatively composed. Why had I agreed to accompany Edward?

**Edward Masen**

I had completely forgotten to warn Bella about the possibility of an entrance. I had been so caught up in my own nervousness and in Bella's beauty that I had forgotten about Bella's fear of attention. But I didn't think there was a way around this. We were all expected to make an entrance.

"You belong with us, Bella. Don't ever doubt that you do." I wanted to tell her so much more, but I didn't have time. The portkey was about to go off, and we needed to make it to the Ball on time.

"I'm going to make fools out of your family and myself." Bella bit her lip nervously as I led her to the old shoe my father was holding.

"You have nothing to worry about." I wrapped my arm around her thin waist, relishing in the heat radiating off her body. I noticed the slight flush in her skin as I pulled her closer to me. "I'll keep you from falling."

My mother smiled at me knowingly before I felt the pull of the portkey. My shoulders hit Emmett's as we spun through space. I made sure to hold on to Bella tightly, keeping her secure against my body. I wasn't going to let her fall.

We appeared at the Ministry a few seconds later and were greeted with by Irina, my father's secretary, and three of his personal guards. "Minister Masen, everything is ready to begin when you are." Irina had been working for my father for a few years and was aware of how my father liked things to be organized. He didn't like to waste time. He just wanted to get to the point.

"Thank you, Irina. What are we required to do?" Irina explained how Bella and I were supposed to enter down one side of the staircase while Emmett and Rosalie used the other. I never loosened my grip on Bella. I could feel her nerves escalate as Irina spoke. I wanted her to know I was there. I wasn't going to leave her side.

One of his guards escorted Bella and me out of the chamber while Irina finished explaining the last minute details to my parents. I wasn't thrilled about drawing so much attention, but I knew it came with the territory. It was something I had to deal with.

"I'm seriously going to be sick." Bella looked sickly pale as we waited outside the ballroom doors.

"It'll last no more than ten minutes. All you have to do is smile." I wanted to reassure her further. I wanted her to realize it wasn't as bad as it seemed. And I definitely didn't want her to throw up or possibly faint. "Why are you so worried?"

"I don't want to embarrass you." Bella used the same excuse as before, causing me to sigh in frustration. What did she mean by embarrass me? Why would I be embarrassed by her?

"I'm honored to be your escort for the night, Bella. There is no other woman in the world I'd rather be seen with," I assured her quickly, unable to wait for her reply before the ballroom doors opened.

I offered Bella my arm, smiling brightly as she took it. The cameras instantly began to flash and the guests to applaud as we slowly and carefully made it down the curved staircase, meeting Emmett and Rosalie at the landing. We paused a minute or two, allowing the cameramen to take a few pictures before we continued down the last set of stairs.

I felt myself sigh in relief when we reached the main floor. A few more pictures were snapped before the attention returned to the top of the stairs for my parents' entrance. I could hear some of the mumbles from the guests commenting on just how beautiful Bella looked. And I had to completely agree. She was the most beautiful woman in the entire room. Others were curious over our relationship status.

"You did wonderfully, Bella. I told you there was nothing to worry about. Everyone was stunned by your beauty. " Bella blushed at my words, looking away. I knew she could hear some of the guests' comments.

My parents made their way down the stairs to the thunderous applause of the guests. I was extremely proud of my father and of his accomplishments. He was definitely one of the most-loved Ministers of Magic of recent years. Once they had reached the bottom, we all posed for pictures before the reporters and cameramen were escorted out of the ballroom.

Bella and I had completed our assigned duty for the night. We now had the entire night to ourselves. We didn't have to worry about anymore pomp and circumstances.

"I'm so glad that's over," Bella commented as we walked to our table near the stage. Her arm was still linked with mine, and I instantly noticed how much more at ease she was.

Even though we were completely surrounded by people, I still felt as if she were the only person in the room. I could feel the courage within me building. Was it possible for me to tell her how I felt soon? Was I willing to take that step?

**Isabella Swan**

I felt much more comfortable the minute we finished taking all the pictures. I held on to Edward's arm, savoring the last few moments I had with him. I wasn't sure if I would ever get the chance to have him escort me anywhere again and I wanted to remember how it felt to have him hold me.

We reached our table much too soon, finding Alice and Jasper in a deep conversation. They both looked completely entranced, and I knew it was only a matter of time before they ended up together. The attraction was completely obvious.

"I didn't fall and break my nose!" I announced proudly as Edward held out the chair next to Alice for me.

"You looked absolutely beautiful up there, Bella. I told you blue was your color." I smiled at Alice's compliment, trying my best not to blush.

"Your dress is gorgeous. I've never seen one like it." Alice was wearing an ice blue dress that was almost silver. It was completely strapless with silver sparkles along the sweetheart neckline. It all contrasted beautifully with her light blue eyes and her black hair.

"I designed it a few years back and had to finish it once Jasper asked me to be his date." I smiled at the revelation that Jasper had asked her.

I was extremely happy for them, but I couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. Why couldn't I have that with Edward? Was it too much for me to ask for?

I pushed my jealous thoughts away, turning my attention to Jasper. "You didn't tell us you asked Alice to the ball." I eyed Jasper curiously, giggling at his sudden blush.

"Don't tease the poor man," Edward whispered in my ear, causing his breath to hit my neck and shoulders. My body betrayed me, reacting almost instantly to him in a shiver. My self control was waning. I didn't think I was going to be able to keep pretending I didn't have feelings for him. My love for him seemed to be growing deeper by each second.

Dinner passed in easy conversation. We told Alice about Hogwarts, answering questions and easing many of her fears. She told us about the school she had attended in Spain and how different things were over there. I loved the fact that Alice seemed to fit right in with us.

After all the food had disappeared from the table, Mr. and Mrs. Masen were called to open the dance floor. The band started playing a slow song, causing a smile to appear on my face. Mr. Masen gently took his wife's hand, spinning her easily before bringing her to his arms. They both swayed to the melody of the music, looking deep into each other's eyes. Even after so many years of marriage, it was beautiful to see how much they loved each other. It was completely obvious in the way they smiled softly as they looked at each other.

Other couples joined them on the dance floor after the first song was over. Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie had left the table to dance, leaving just the two of us. A longing sigh escaped my lips as I watched all the couples on the dance floor. It was almost as if they were in a completely different world. A world I would never get the chance to be a part of.

"Dance with me, Bella." I jumped at Edward's sudden request. My heart beat immediately increased as my head became jumbled with a million thoughts. What if I fell? What if I stepped on him? The negative possibilities all played out in my head, but my heart soared, ignoring my brain.

"Edward, you know I can't dance." I allowed my head to lead, causing my heart to protest in my chest. What if I never had the chance to dance with him again?

"Just let me do the leading." I bit my lip nervously, causing Edward to laugh as he stood up. "I'm not taking no for an answer, Isabella."

Edward took my hand in his, leading me to the middle of the dance floor. Alice flashed me a knowing smile, almost as if she knew something I didn't. I would have to ask her about it later. I smiled shyly at Edward before he pulled me into his body, his hand resting lightly on the small of my back.

My nervousness instantly faded the moment I was in his arms. I allowed my body to relax and to follow his lead. I was determined to enjoy every second I had with him like this. In his arms, I was in heaven.

**Edward Masen**

I was not going to pass on the chance to dance with Bella. I wanted to embrace each and every chance to touch and hold her. Dancing was the perfect excuse. I stopped myself from pulling Bella completely into me, keeping just enough distance between us. I was tempted to close it but didn't push my luck.

As we swayed to the music, I realized that I couldn't keep lying to myself or to her. I loved Bella, and I wanted much more than friendship. I wanted to be able to hold her, kiss her, and call her mine. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. But I realized that telling her wouldn't be frightening. I refused to keep waiting. I had to tell her tonight.

"Do you want to walk out in the garden?" I suggested after the song was over, hoping she would agree. I needed to find a private place for us to talk.

"That'd be nice," Bella agreed, giving me a huge smile.

I wasn't sure how she would react. Would she feel the same way? Would she reject me? Would we still be friends? I had so many questions and no answers. But I was certain that I couldn't keep living the way I was. I would take the risk. I would not keep living with the "what ifs."

**A/N: Will Edward take the risk? Is he going to really tell her? **

**Unfortunately, the wait for all these answers will be extended. I will be out of town next week and will be unable to update. I will return with the next chapter on Sunday, October 3. **

**I love to hear your thoughts and impressions. A lot of these early chapters are all about set up. There will be major drama in the future, but I have to slowly set it up. Believe me when I say this will be a bumpy ride.**

**OOE has been kind enough to start a Twilighted Thread for this story. The forum link can be found under the crossover section. I have also posted a link into it over at the top of my Author Page. The more active all of you become the more information I will give away. Please feel free to ask question over on the forum. I will answer it to the best of my ability. Remember there is some information I can't give away.**

**I am also on Twitter under, Muggleinlove. I keep everyone posted on what I'm writing over there.**

**Next Chapter: Discoveries**

**Muggleinlove**


	6. Discoveries

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**A/N: This story takes place in the magical world of Harry Potter. The characters mentioned in the Harry Potter book are not part of the story. I imagine all of this taking place maybe 10 years after the end of book 7. Therefore, there is no Voldemort and there have been some changes. Payment of house elves is also more wide spread. Please do not ask where the HP characters are…They will not be part of the story.**

**This story is inspired by my one shot, The Quidditch Match. However, this story will not fit in with that universe. The one-shot was made to be just that, a one-shot.**

**Edward will be in Hufflepuff and Bella will be in Ravenclaw. Why? My first reason was simply, because Rob played Cedric in Harry Potter. And Cedric was a Hufflepuff. But, I also want to showcase the lesser known houses. I get to be more creative by having them in these houses. **

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome. **

Chapter 5: Discoveries

**Isabella Swan**

I smiled at Edward as he led me through the crowd towards one of the garden doors. I loved the fact that he held on to my hand, not letting go even after we made it past the dance floor. It was almost as if he didn't want to burst our bubble of happiness. For that moment, I was able to imagine that Edward and I were together, and that we were meant to be.

As we left the crowd near the dance floor, I spotted Professor Cullen and Nurse Platt talking animatedly near the door. I couldn't help but look their way and wonder if the rumors were true. Most of the Hogwarts student body seemed to believe that the two were secretly dating. And it really seemed as if there could be some truth to those rumors.

Professor Cullen and Nurse Platt looked absolutely engrossed in their conversation. I even noticed the subtle lean of Nurse Platt's body and the sparkle in her eyes. Professor Cullen also seemed to be lost in her voice smiling brightly as she spoke. They were definitely smitten with each other. And it was pretty obvious that they had more than just a professional relationship.

"Edward, Bella," Professor Cullen called to us before he waved us over. Professor Cullen was my favorite Professor and my Head of House.

"They really make a cute couple," I whispered to Edward, causing him to laugh.

"Do you really believe all the crazy rumors about them having some sort of secret love affair? I thought you were above listening to gossip." I shrugged at Edward's comment, unable to answer once we had reached Professor Cullen and Nurse Platt.

"I believe congratulations are in order to the New Head Boy and Head Girl. I always knew you two would get the positions," Carlisle stated as he looked at us proudly.

"I hope this means that I'll be seeing less of you, Mr. Masen. I don't want to have to add your nameplate to one of the hospitals beds," Esme added with a laugh. It really did seem that somehow Edward always ended up spending at least a few days in the hospital wing.

"Thank you, Professor. Are you enjoying your evening?" Edward asked as he continued to hold my hand.

"It is a wonderful party. You must thank your father for inviting me." Carlisle's eyes suddenly caught my attention, causing my attention to shift to them.

I had noticed that his eyes seemed to change color from one day to the next. They would sometimes be a beautiful shade of gold while other times they were pitch black. I often found myself wondering… why did his eyes change color? The only possible explanation I had come across in my research was that he was a vampire.

I had debated the possibility of Professor Cullen being a vampire, and I really didn't know what to think. A lot of students often joked that he was, but I was certain nobody had the proof. I had been researching vampirism since I had first suspected his condition during my third year. I had spent countless hours in the library going as far as to sneak into the Restricted Section. I was now almost positive that I was right, but I didn't know how to confirm it.

"I love your dress, Bella," Esme complimented with a sweet smile. "Is it from Madam Malkin's?"

"It is, but I can't possibly take credit for it. My new friend, Alice, helped me pick it out. She's transferring into Hogwarts this year as a seventh year." Alice definitely deserved all the credit for my dress. She had saved me from the pink monster and had chosen one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever worn.

"I've heard great things about Miss Brandon. I think she will definitely fit right into the school. Have you two had the chance to meet our new Potions Professor, Felix Sangue?" Carlisle replied curiously. "He is very eager to meet you both."

"I can't say we've met him, Professor. But we'll be sure to say hello if we do see him." Our previous Potions Professor had retired at the end of the year, leaving the position open for the first time in almost ten years. I was very curious to meet our new Professor, since Potions was one of my favorite and most challenging subjects.

"Professor Cullen, Nurse Platt, please excuse us. Bella and I are going to go for a walk in the garden," Edward said politely before we said our goodbyes.

Edward led the way outside, and I couldn't stop contemplating whether my theory was true. Was Professor Cullen really a vampire? I knew I couldn't exactly ask him, but that didn't stop me from wondering. There really was only one person I could ask, and I wasn't sure whether he even knew. And if he did know, I didn't think he would tell me.

Edward and I walked in silence along a small path that meandered through the garden. "Edward, can I ask you something?" I bit my lip nervously as I tried to figure just what to say. I didn't want him to think I was going to be judgmental. Professor Cullen was a long-time family friend of the Masens.

"You can ask me anything, Bella. Is something wrong?" Edward stopped mid-stride, turning to look at me with concern. His hand squeezed mine, reminding me that my hand was still in his.

"I've been thinking about this a lot lately," I prefaced, trying to get my thoughts in order. I didn't want him to think that the answer to the question was going to change anything because I knew it wasn't. I respected Professor Cullen and trusted him. And nothing was going to change even if he was a vampire.

"Is Professor Cullen a vampire?" I took a deep breath after I asked nervously, waiting for an answer from Edward. But the answer never came. He just remained silent.

Edward fidgeted nervously before letting go of my hand. I silently cursed myself for asking now and not waiting until later. If I had waited almost three years to ask, why couldn't I wait a few more hours? Why had I ruined our moment?

Although I was mad at myself for popping our bubble, I knew what his silence meant. I didn't need him to say a word. Edward was very easy to read. And his silence confirmed my suspicions. Professor Cullen was indeed a vampire.

**Edward Masen**

I always knew that Bella was very observant, and it wouldn't take her long to figure everything out. She was smart and resourceful. I was actually shocked she had waited this long to bring it up. But what was I to say? Did I lie to her and deny it? Could I even bring myself to lie to her?

I ran my fingers through my hair, taking a deep and calming breath. I couldn't tell her the truth. I had been sworn to secrecy. Carlisle had entrusted my family with his secret, and I was not going to betray his trust. I knew Bella was not one to judge, but it wasn't my place to tell.

"You don't have to say anything, Edward." Bella broke the silence, giving me a small smile. My silence had confirmed what she already knew. "I just wanted to know for sure. I figured it out during our third year. It took a lot of research, but it all lined up. Everything except the color of his eyes. His eyes are gold instead of red."

"Are you afraid?" I questioned in utter confusion. She had just figured out that our Professor was a vampire, but she didn't seem the least bit affected by the news.

"I'm actually intrigued. I don't think he'll ever hurt us. There's something about him that's different. Plus, he hasn't hurt anyone in six years. Why would that change now?" Bella shrugged off my question using her logic.

I found it very hard to understand Bella sometimes. She really was a caring person and tried to see the best in everybody. She looked at only the good sometimes, completely ignoring the bad. She had done that with James, and that had backfired. I really didn't want her to be hurt again.

"Promise me, Bella, that you won't say a word." I needed to be sure that Professor Cullen's secret would be safe. If anybody found out, he would immediately lose his job. My father had been working on getting vampires legal rights, but he had been unable to do so. The public didn't seem to consider them people.

"I will never say anything," she assured me before taking my hand. I allowed her to lead me down the path through the garden.

I really had to decide how I was going to reveal to her my feelings. I really didn't want to risk losing our friendship. But I knew I couldn't keep my feelings to myself any longer. I had to do this.

We continued on our path, rounding a corner before spotting James Malus Sr. arguing loudly with a wizard I didn't recognize. The man looked to be in his late thirties with dark hair and pale skin. He was extremely tall and could probably challenge Emmett in size.

Bella and I hid from view, and I signaled for her to remain silent. I was hoping to hear at least part of their argument. The rumors surrounding James Sr.'s supposed attempt to take over the Ministry really had me worried. And I wanted to get any information about the Malus family I could.

"You told me weeks ago that you would have the ingredient by today," Mr. Malus said angrily with a glare.

"I know what I said, James. But I have been unable to negotiate successfully with Murcus. You know the merpeople are vicious beings," the taller man retorted.

"I don't care how you do it, but I need my potion now." Mr. Malus seemed to be running out of patience, and I was extremely tempted to make my presence known.

"The potion will be ready in four months after I acquire the ink of the squid." Bella's forehead immediately scrunched up in confusion at the mention of squid ink. I had never heard of any potion that required squid ink, and it seemed as if Bella hadn't either.

"I wonder what it's for?" Bella inquired in a whisper. My attention was focused down to her lips as she bit her lower lip before licking them with her small pink tongue. I was extremely tempted to just lean over and close the small distance between us. I wanted to kiss her.

I shook myself out of my daydream before turning my attention back to the duo. They had stopped arguing, but neither one of them seemed happy. I took Bella's hand, leading her back to the path. I really didn't want to risk getting caught by an angry Mr. Malus.

We followed the path in the opposite direction, trying to avoid being seen. "You must be Edward Masen, right?" I heard the strange man ask, causing us to jump in surprise. Bella and I turned around before I replied with a slight nod. I was very much aware that Mr. Malus was standing right behind the stranger. "And, that would make you Isabella Swan."

"Hello," Bella said nervously.

"How rude of me," he commented with a laugh. "I'm Felix Sangue, the new Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." I extended my hand to his, shaking it firmly before Bella did the same.

"I must congratulate you both on your positions as Head Boy and Head Girl. That is quite the accomplishment." Professor Sangue seemed nice enough, but I really didn't trust him. What kind of potion could he be brewing for Mr. Malus?

"Thank you, Sir. I really hope you will enjoy teaching us at Hogwarts," Bella replied nervously as Mr. Malus sneered at us before moving past us and leaving.

"Enjoy the rest of your night, and I'll see you September 1st," Professor Sangue said politely before walking away, leaving us alone on the stone path.

"I don't really trust him." I turned to Bella, voicing my concern once Professor Sangue was out of earshot.

"I just don't know how you can even acquire squid ink. Something is definitely not right. I'm going to have to do some research when we get back tonight." I couldn't help but laugh at Bella. She definitely thought that anything and everything could be solved with a trip to the library.

"Enough talk about this," I said, realizing I kept getting sidetracked. I still had to find a quiet spot for us to talk.

Bella and I kept walking down the winding path, ending up in a circular plaza with a huge marble fountain at the center. "This is beautiful," Bella commented as she sat down on a marble bench not far off from the fountain.

"Not more beautiful than you." I watched Bella's cheeks flush at my compliment, and I knew this was the perfect time to tell her how I felt. "Bella, there's something I want to tell you, and I hope you'll give me the time to explain before answering."

"Is something wrong Edward?" Bella quickly turned her body towards mine as I joined her on the marble bench.

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing is ever wrong when I'm with you." I took a deep breath, studying the circular fountain before turning my attention to her. "I love you, Bella."

"Edward, you know I love you, too. You're my best friend; how can I not love you?" Bella interrupted before I could continue and finish explaining what I meant.

"What I mean is that I really love you as more than a friend. I know this is very sudden and all, but I have loved you for a long time. I've always seen you as more than just my best friend. I've just been too much of a coward to tell you." Bella's face was unreadable. It was almost as if she were in complete shock.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. I really don't expect you to. But I just wanted you to know how I felt. I couldn't keep hiding my feelings." I felt as if my heart was breaking in two. Bella seemed lost in her own thoughts and had yet to say a word. Could I have ruined our friendship? Would she ever talk to me again?

"Bella, please say something," I pleaded, feeling my confusion rise within me as I looked away from her. Why hadn't she spoken? Why had I even told her?

**A/N: I'm back…I want to thank you all for being so understanding of the one week hiatus I took. I know this chapter didn't quite end the way you all wanted, but it is a step in the right direction. Don't you think? My update schedule will continue to be once a week (every Sunday night)**

**Now, what is going to happen? Will Bella voice her feelings? What kind of potion could James' father want brewed? What about Carlisle and his vampirism? I'm dying to know all your thoughts on these subjects. I told you it was going to be a bumpy ride.**

**Next Chapter: Interruption**

**Muggleinlove**


	7. Interruption

Chapter 6: Interruption

Isabella Swan

I couldn't believe the words Edward had spoken. I felt like I was lost in some sort of magical dream because this couldn't really be happening. I knew it was practically impossible for Edward to love me that way. I would always be the best friend. I would never be more than that to him. But it wasn't a dream. Edward was really telling me that he had feelings for me. He wanted to be with me.

I had so much I wanted to say at that moment. So many feelings I wanted to express. But I couldn't get myself to speak. I was almost too stunned to properly think.

"Bella, please say something," Edward pleaded as his eyes met mine before shifting to look down at the ground. He looked lost and distressed. It was almost as if he were in pain.

The sad look in his eyes knocked me out of my daze. Edward loved me, and I was sitting around doing absolutely nothing. Was I crazy? I had no idea what to say or how to say it. But I did know I had to do something. I had to show Edward that I felt the same way. I loved him just as much as he loved me.

I gently reached out to him, lifting his chin before softly caressing his cheek. I bit my lip nervously before realizing it all felt right. I leaned forward, ever so gently pressing my lips to his. His lips were soft yet strong. Our first kiss was very simple and lasted no more than a few seconds. But it was all I had ever dreamed of and more.

Our eyes met the minute we pulled apart. Edward's eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, and I felt his love for me radiate off his body. It all seemed surreal, but it was true. Edward Masen loved me.

We both seemed incapable of words as we again closed the distance between us, his lips returning to mine in a more powerful kiss. His lips molded perfectly into mine, making me feel as if I were floating above ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing myself as close to him as I could. My entire body shivered in delight as his hands trailed up my bare arms to cup my cheeks.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but it was still not enough. All of the dreams and expectations of how this kiss should be paled in comparison to the real thing. I had never felt more complete than I did at that moment. I felt as if my soul had finally found its mate. I had found the love of my life. I had found my way home.

"I love you, Bella," Edward repeated in nothing more than a whisper once we had pulled apart. His words made my heart jump in my chest.

"I love you too, Edward," I declared with a huge smile as I played with the ends of his messy bronze hair. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" I shrugged in response to his question, looking away shyly. I had no real response for him. I was a coward. "Bella, love, you don't need to hide anything from me."

"I was scared, Edward. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way and that everything was going to fall apart. I was afraid to lose our friendship and everything we had."

"I was scared too," Edward laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist and bringing me closer to him. "I've been dying to tell you for so long, but I couldn't find the courage to."

"Why tell me now?" I leaned my head against his shoulder, lacing my hand in his.

"I couldn't keep denying my feelings. I love you, Bella. And I wanted you to know," Edward responded before leaning down and kissing the top of my head. I smiled at the sweetness of his gesture. Edward was just too incredible for words.

"I'm glad you told me." I felt extremely happy to have our feelings out in the open. I no longer felt like I was keeping something from him. We both knew exactly how each other felt.

"I know this probably sounds stupid." Edward took a deep breath after he spoke, causing me to sit up to look at him. What could possibly be stupid? "But would you be my girlfriend?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I smiled brightly before giving him a short, sweet kiss. I really couldn't stop myself from kissing him. It was as if I now had free rein, and I was going to make up for all the time we had wasted.

"Is that a yes?" Edward laughed as he gently caressed my cheek.

"That's positively, absolutely a yes. I want you, Edward Cullen, to be my boyfriend," I answered before he pressed his lips to mine for another kiss. But this kiss was not like the others. It was filled with more want and need, and it was literally making my entire body tingle. It was breathtaking, and the best kiss I had ever experienced.

"If it isn't the prince and his mudblood. You sure do move fast, mudblood," James suddenly said as he appeared in the round courtyard. I cringed at the sound of his voice before trying to compose myself. I was not going to let him see how much his presence bothered me.

"What do you want, James?" Edward asked, pulling me back and behind him just as Victoria joined James.

"Isn't it sweet how he tries to protect her?" Victoria asked with a malicious smile as she snaked her arms around James, pressing herself into his side. It was no secret that Victoria had been trying to get James for years. She had been continually turned down by him, but it seemed as if she had finally worn him down.

"How does it feel to have my sloppy seconds, Masen? Is she a good cock sucker?" Edward immediately tensed up at his words, drawing his wand and causing James to draw his. James wiggled himself out of Victoria's grasp, aiming his wand at Edward.

"Edward," I said, grabbing his arm. I wasn't going to let him fight James over this. I knew he was only doing it to get a rise out of Edward. "Ignore it."

"Don't talk about Bella that way, Malus. She would never lower her standards to the likes of you." Edward was nearly buzzing with anger, and I knew it wouldn't be long before things got out of hand.

I knew what James was saying wasn't true, but it didn't stop it from hurting. I couldn't believe that I had trusted him enough to date him. I had no idea what I had seen in him. And I definitely didn't know why I hadn't paid attention to Edward or to Jasper.

Edward Masen

All I wanted to do was tear James into pieces. He was speaking about Bella as if she was nothing more than a common whore. Bella was not an object, and she definitely deserved to be respected as a lady. And I was going to do everything I could to defend her honor.

"You're right, Masen. Her standards must be much lower to be with you. Just know that she isn't all that in the sack. I hope you don't mind training her." I was conscious of Bella's attempt to stop me, but I didn't think I was capable of stopping. I was going to make sure that he never said another word about Bella.

"Expelliarmus!" somebody yelled, causing both our wands to fly across the courtyard.

"You both know that you aren't allowed to use magic yet," Professor Cullen scolded as he entered the courtyard with both our wands in his hands.

"What do you want, blood sucker?" James growled as he glared at our Professor. "We're not at Hogwarts right now. You have no authority over me."

"You're right, Mr. Malus. We aren't at Hogwarts now, but you're still underage." Professor Cullen calmly said as he ignored the name calling, keeping his composure. "Therefore, you aren't allowed to practice magic, let alone duel. I believe there is a party inside that all of you must return to."

"I will get you, Masen, and your little whore too!" James threatened before yanking his wand from Professor Cullen's hand and disappearing with Victoria.

"I hate him," I seethed as Bella gently stroked my arm, willing me to calm down.

"Don't let him get to you, Edward. What he said is just words." I knew Bella was trying to put on a brave face, but words could be very painful.

"He shouldn't speak to you like that. It's wrong, disrespectful, and completely untrue." I kissed the top of Bella's head before leading the way to our Professor to retrieve my wand.

"Bella has a point, Edward. Sometimes it is better to ignore than to react." I had always had a short fuse when it came to James. And I was very protective of Bella. I didn't want her to get hurt. I felt as if it were my job to protect her.

"It's easier said than done." I took a deep breath, squeezing Bella's hand reassuringly. I wanted her to know that I would be there for her. I didn't believe the lies James had said.

"Just remember that you're the better man," Carlisle finished before walking away, leaving us alone in the courtyard.

I fidgeted nervously as I looked over at Bella. I hated that our moment had been ruined and had no idea how to bring up the conversation again. Bella had agreed to be my girlfriend, but I felt as if everything was awkward again. I wanted to kiss and hold her, but I didn't know if I could.

"I'm sorry that he ruined everything," I said sheepishly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. I really didn't know what else to say.

"He didn't ruin anything, Edward." Bella turned to face me, giving me a breathtaking smile. "Not one person could ruin this night for me."

"Why is that?" James's presence wasn't exactly conducive to the romance or to the overall atmosphere I had been trying to create.

"Well, I got a wonderful man who loves me," she answered, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair. "And that in itself is pretty amazing."

"You've always had me, Bella," I assured her before leaning down to capture her lips with mine. All awkwardness was completely forgotten.

I felt a lot freer and lighter as we walked back into the ballroom hand in hand. I no longer had to hide my feelings for her. Bella knew how much I loved her, and we were finally together. Everything suddenly made sense.

"Dance with me?" I requested as we made our way towards the dance floor.

Bella responded with a smile before wrapping her arms around my neck. As we slowly began to sway, it was as if everything around us faded away. There were countless couples surrounding us and even more people along the tables, but that didn't matter. The only person I could see was Bella. She was the only one that mattered.

Isabella Swan

"Goodnight, Bella," Edward said softly once we had reached my bedroom door. We had spent the rest of the night dancing. And I had been amazed at how great a dancer Edward was. He never made me feel as if I were going to fall or even lose my balance. He had complete control.

The night had been perfect, and I really hated to see it end. But I was nothing less than thrilled with how the entire night had played out. I was Edward's girlfriend.

"Goodnight," I whispered, tip-toeing up to press my lips against his. My entire body tingled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me into him. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before he pulled away, removing a lock of hair from my face.

"I'll see you in the morning." Edward smiled at me once more before walking across the hall to his room.

I stood at the door with my hand on the doorknob as I watched him open his bedroom door. A part of me wanted desperately to follow him inside, but the other part knew I shouldn't. I had to head into my room and sleep.

"Goodnight," we both repeated simultaneously, causing us to laugh. I instantly blushed before quickly heading inside, making sure to shut the door.

I changed into my light green pajamas before realizing I should take advantage of the Masen Library while I still had the chance. School would be starting in a few days, and I wanted to figure out why Professor Sangue needed the squid ink to brew a potion.

I quietly made my way down the stairs to the library. One of the many things I loved about Masen Manor was the extensive book collection they had. I sometimes wondered if the Masen library was bigger than the Hogwart's library.

I instantly smiled the minute I stepped into the library. Every single inch of wall space was covered in books. And I knew I could get lost just discovering them all. I made my way to the far left wall where all the Potion books were kept. I had spent countless hours in the library and knew just how everything was arranged.

It didn't take me long to find a few books on potion ingredients. I was very interested in finding out the properties of squid ink. Why hadn't I heard of it before?

The first four books proved to be useless. There was no mention of squids or of squid ink. Why would Professor Sangue want to use squid ink when it wasn't even mentioned in books? My curiosity seemed to only increase.

I opened up the fifth book, sighing deeply as I looked through index. I didn't expect to find anything, and this was the last book on potion ingredients. I couldn't believe it when I spotted "Squid Ink" with only one page number. It really was used in potions.

I flipped through the book, finding the one reference to squid ink.

_Squid Ink is a highly controlled and magical substance. It is strictly regulated by the Ministry of Magic because _of its use in a dozen dark potions.

I read the same sentence at least five times before closing the book. The book wasn't as helpful as I had hoped, but it had confirmed my suspicions. Whatever potion Professor Sangue was going to brew was not legal. But why was Mr. Malus so interested in getting it?

I quickly put away all the books before racing up the stairs to Edward's bedroom. I knew I needed to tell Edward what I had found. I went into his room forgetting to knock before stopping abruptly in my tracks. Edward was lying in bed reading in nothing but his dark blue pajama pants. He was even wearing his sexy glasses.

Edward had started wearing contacts a few years back when I had told him about them. But I still found it incredibly sexy when he wore his glasses.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Edward inquired, closing his book and sitting up.

I bit my lip nervously as my eyes took him in. I felt as if I couldn't stop staring at every inch of his gorgeous body. I had never been more thankful for Quidditch. It had really sculpted him to perfection.

"Bella," Edward repeated, bringing me down to Earth.

"Sorry," I blushed, biting my lip nervously as Edward motioned for me to join him.

"What happened?" I took a seat on the edge of his bed, forcing myself to keep looking at his eyes. I had to find a way to forget that he was shirtless.

"I did some research," I began, causing him to laugh. I scowled at him and hit his arm. "Don't laugh, Edward. This is important."

"I know, I know; I'm sorry. It's just that you're always doing research. What did you find?" I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Anyway, I looked up squid ink, and I couldn't find it anywhere. I searched four books, and it wasn't even mentioned. But in the fifth book I looked in, I found two sentences. It is a Ministry controlled substance and illegal to possess. It is used in brewing dark potions."

"It doesn't surprise me that Mr. Malus would want it then. Did it say what kind of potions?" Edward seemed pensive as he processed what I had said.

"No, that's all it said." I knew there had to be more information somewhere, but I knew it wasn't going to be easy to find. "I'll have to do research in the Restricted Section once we get to Hogwarts."

"And how, may I ask, do you plan on getting into the Restricted Section?" Edward asked, leaning back against the headboard.

"You know I have my ways." I had been sneaking into the Restricted Section of the Library for years. It wasn't exactly easy, but I had yet to get caught.

"You're quite something, Bella." I smiled at Edward before realizing how late it was.

"I should head to bed," I said, nervously biting my lip.

"I guess you should." Edward seemed disappointed as I stood up. "Can I get a goodnight kiss?" he suddenly asked, giving me a mischievous grin.

"I think that can be arranged." My heartbeats immediately increased as I leaned into him. I was suddenly acutely aware of what I was wearing. My pajamas were nothing more than a thin light green tank and a pair of green and white shorts.

"Goodnight," I whispered before brushing my lips against his. Edward's hands cupped my cheeks softly, holding the kiss a while longer. The gesture was extremely sweet, causing me to not want to leave. Would it be alright if I stayed in his bed?

"Goodnight," he stated as we broke apart.

I fought the urge to just climb into bed with him as I walked to the door. We had been together for only a few hours. How could I possibly just want to jump into bed with him?

As I snuggled into my own bed, I knew why I craved so much with him. I loved Edward, and I knew there was no other man for me out there. It all made perfect sense.

**A/N: A lot of you thought I wasn't going to let Bella express her feelings. How many of you were surprised? How many of you are curious as to what the potions is?**

**Remember there is a Twilighted forum for this story. If you have any questions or want to discuss the story head on over there. The link can be found in my Author Page.**

**Next Chapter: Morning Fun**

**Muggleinlove**


	8. Morning Fun

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 7: Morning Fun

Edward Masen

I woke up extremely early on the morning of September 1st. I knew we had plenty of time before we had to be at King's Cross Station, but I couldn't bring myself to go back to sleep. It seemed as if the only thing I could think of was Bella in her pajamas.

The light green pajamas she had been wearing hugged her curves perfectly, making her completely irresistible. I really had to stop myself from pulling her down to my bed. I had to remind myself to be a gentleman and to let things progress naturally. But it was a lot harder than I ever could've imagined.

She had caught me completely off guard the night before. Bella loved to research, but I hadn't expected her to start researching so soon. Although the information she had uncovered was important, I really couldn't concentrate on anything but her. Even hours afterwards, I still found myself daydreaming about Bella in those thin, light green pajamas that seemed to cling in all the best ways.

I rolled over in my bed, willing myself to sleep. But I knew it was all in vain. I wasn't going to be able to get any more sleep. The only thing I wanted to do was to sneak across the hall to see Bella. It was too early for her to be awake, but that didn't stop the temptation.

I rubbed the sleep from my face before deciding I had no alternative. I knew it was early, but this would be the only morning I would be able to really spend alone with her. Once we arrived at Hogwarts that evening, our alone time would be very limited. And I really didn't want to waste anymore time. We had waited long enough as it was to be together.

I grabbed my glasses from the nightstand, not bothering to look for a shirt. I had noticed the way Bella had looked me over the night before, and I had really enjoyed it. I definitely hadn't been the only one enjoying the view.

I was thankful to notice that my parents were still asleep, allowing me to enter Bella's room undetected. I quietly closed her bedroom door, my eyes widening in shock as my gaze landed on Bella. She was completely sprawled out in the middle of the bed. Her covers had somehow ended up on the floor, giving me an uninhibited view of her entire body.

My eyes trailed up her body from the tip of her toes, to her sinfully long legs. Her small shorts hand ridden up during the night, exposing most of her thighs. I swallowed the lump in my throat before my eyes continued to move up her body. I had to control the reaction that was starting to build in me. My entire body seemed to crave her.

I lingered on the small sliver of skin visible between the waistband of her shorts and the hem of her tank top. I had never felt such an urge to touch her. Bella's long hair was in complete disarray, covering parts of her face and chest. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

I felt as if I were being pulled towards her as I stepped further into the room. I had a sudden urge to touch her, and I couldn't stop my fingers from softly skimming her knee. That small bit of contact was enough to make me smile. Yet it didn't satisfy my need. It only intensified it.

I stood near the edge of her bed contemplating how to wake her. I had never had any issues with just tapping her, but I felt as if something had changed. I wanted to be sweet and gentle, and I was dying to kiss her again. It had only been six hours since our last kiss, but even that was too much of a big gap.

I couldn't allow my nerves to get the better of me. Bella was my girlfriend, and I wanted to wake her properly. It seemed silly, but waking her up with a kiss made it seem official to me. I softly removed the locks of hair from her face, gently caressing her cheeks. I loved the way she looked so peaceful in her sleep. She seemed to be in another place entirely.

I carefully held myself up with my arms before leaning down to place my lips against hers. At first she didn't move, but it didn't take long for her lips to respond to mine. I wanted to kiss her more deeply, but I wasn't quite sure if I should. I reluctantly pulled away, smiling brightly as her sleepy eyes met mine.

"Good morning, love," I whispered, holding back a groan as she began to stretch. Her arms extended above her, causing her tank top to ride up. My eyes immediately drifted down to her torso, eagerly taking in the new skin she was revealing. I knew I was going to need a long, cold shower before the morning was through.

"Morning," she replied before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's just after six." I had to look away from her as I responded.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" Bella's question caught me off guard, making me squirm uncomfortably. I couldn't tell her I just wanted to see her in her pajamas again. I didn't want her to think I was some sort of freak.

"I didn't know whether you would need more time to get ready. I wanted to make sure we didn't miss the train." I used the first excuse that came to my head, hoping she would buy it. After all, women tended to take a long time to get ready. But I also knew Bella wasn't like most women.

"Edward," Bella said skeptically as she moved over, giving me space to join her on the bed. "Since when have I ever taken more than twenty minutes to get ready?"

"Never," I replied sheepishly before lying down next to her.

Bella and I had often spent countless hours lying side-by-side on each other's bed, talking about anything and everything. We were best friends, and there was nothing weird about that. But as soon as I had joined her on the bed, I felt as if things were different.

It was almost as if the attraction between us was pulling me into her. I wanted to touch her and kiss her. I wanted to be as close to her as physically possible. I could literally feel the chemistry between us.

An awkward silence fell between us as I stared up at the bedroom ceiling. I had no real response for Bella. At least, I had no response I could share with her. I hated the uncomfortable feeling that had settled between us. Why did things have to suddenly be weird? She was still Bella, and I was still Edward.

"Are you ready to start Hogwarts?" I broke the silence, hoping that our conversation would erase the awkwardness.

"I guess I am, sort of." I looked over at Bella, noticing how she kept nervously biting her bottom lip and fidgeting with her hand. There had to be more she wasn't saying. Bella adored Hogwarts and was always super excited for September 1st to arrive.

"What's wrong?" I took her hand in mine, squeezing it gently. "I thought you'd be happy for the start of the new school year."

"I was… at least until yesterday. Now I don't want the summer to end." I kept my eyes on Bella as she looked up at the ceiling.

"What changed?" I probed, rubbing my thumb slowly across the back of her hand.

"This," she answered as she lifted our intertwined hands before turning to face me. "Classes are very hectic, and we have to take our NEWTs. We're not going to have time for just us." Bella spoke softly, her voice cracking slightly.

"Bella, we'll always have time for each other. I plan on sharing lots of alone time." I turned onto my side, facing her completely.

"I'm just scared it'll all fizzle out." Bella's gaze returned to the ceiling, causing me to sigh. I needed to show her just how I felt. Our relationship wasn't going to fizzle out.

"Bella, look at me," I said in a meaningful tone, causing her to turn to face me. Her face was etched with concern and sadness. She really did believe that what we had was going to fade. "I waited far too long to tell you how I felt. And now that I have you, I'm not going to let you go."

Bella smiled at my response, closing her eyes as I traced the contours of her face with my free hand. "I love you," I whispered before leaning into her for a kiss. The kiss started off like our other kisses. It was sweet and meaningful, but part of me craved more. I wanted to really kiss her. I wanted to really express everything I was feeling for her.

I allowed my lips to part slightly, giving me just enough room for my tongue to trace her bottom lip tentatively. I took the initiative, cautiously testing the grounds. I didn't want to scare her, but I wanted more.

Bella pulled herself closer to me, parting her lips in response. I couldn't help but moan the minute our tongues met. Her taste was like nothing I had ever tasted before. It was sweet yet tangy. It was the perfect combination of fruits. It was addictive.

She allowed me to take the lead and set the pace of our kiss. I went slowly at first savoring her taste as one of my hands trailed down her shoulder and arm. But the pace began to pick up as Bella pulled herself onto me, settling one of my legs in between hers.

I wrapped my arms around her, suddenly extremely conscious of how little clothing we were wearing. I was in nothing but my pajama pants, and Bella's thin tank and shorts left little to the imagination. However, I didn't let myself dwell too long on that. The kiss was overwhelmingly wonderful, and I wanted to enjoy it.

Our kiss continued to deepen as one of her hands disappeared into my hair. I felt like my entire body was on fire as her other hand explored my shoulders and arms. I had to will myself to behave. I wanted to be a gentleman. I didn't want my body to betray me.

But my instincts took over as she tugged my hair softly, and my hand slipped past the hem of her tank to caress the soft skin of her stomach. I carefully flipped us over, causing Bella to squeak in surprise before returning her lips to mine.

I held most of my weight off of her, but continued to explore the silky skin of her stomach. I was tempted to keep pushing upwards but stopped myself. In the back of my mind, I knew we were moving too fast. But I couldn't seem to stop myself from continuing.

Her hands moved down my back, exploring every inch of skin she could reach. One of Bella's legs wrapped around me pressing her core against me. My body instantly reacted to our closeness causing Bella to gasp in surprise.

I pulled away from her, noticing her swollen lips and ragged breathing, but it was the shock on her face that caused me to roll off of her. I felt the embarrassment wash over me. I couldn't believe I had allowed things to escalate that much. I knew I had more self control than that, but it seemed that it all disappeared when I was with Bella.

Isabella Swan

I tried to control my breathing, realizing I had just experienced the most wonderful kiss of my entire life. I had been completely lost in the feel of the moment. I loved the way Edward's body felt over mine. And for the first time in my life, I had felt that need. I wanted to feel every inch of his body over mine. I wanted him to make me his.

But I had ruined it. I had read countless books and scientifically knew what happened to male bodies when they were aroused. I had even heard my roommates describe it during late night gossip. But I had never really imagined what it would feel like. I wasn't even sure if that was what it was. Did I really cause that reaction in him?

I hated the awkwardness that settled around us once he had taken his place at my side. Why did it have to be so uncomfortable? I was just as aroused as he was. And that honestly scared me. Was I really ready for more?

"Was that?" I questioned nervously as I reached for Edward's hand. I didn't want him to think things would get weird between us. I wanted us to be able to talk and communicate openly, the way we always had.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I couldn't stop it." I turned to face him, noticing the subtle blush that graced his cheeks. He was completely embarrassed by the entire situation.

"Edward, I wouldn't want you to stop it. It was unexpected, but not unpleasant." I felt my own blush creep up in my cheeks, but I continued. We had to have this type of conversation if we were going to be a couple. "I actually kind of liked it."

"You did?" It was very surprising to see Edward be so unsure of himself. He was always confident, but it seemed we were both venturing into uncharted territories. We had both dated other people, but neither of us had ever done more than kiss. All of this was new.

I nodded in response, smiling at him as he turned to face me. "I guess we got a bit carried away," Edward added as he played with the ends of my hair.

"I'm not complaining about it, Edward." I laughed, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "You know part of me wished you wouldn't have stopped."

"Are you ready for that?" he questioned as his eyes widened in shock.

I thought about his question, trying to formulate an honest answer. I really couldn't deny the chemistry and attraction between us. "Physically, I want all of it. I really love you, but I really don't think I'm quite ready for it all. Are you?"

Edward remained silent as he thought about his response. "I want to, but I think we should wait. I don't want our first time to be a hormone-induced quickie. I don't want to just sleep with you, Bella. I want to make love to you."

His words brought tears to my eyes, and I couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. Edward felt the same way I did. We both wanted it but understood it was better to wait. I planned to be with Edward forever. And there was no need to rush that step.

"We'll move slowly then," I reasoned as I pulled myself closer to him, pressing my forehead to his. Edward smiled at my words before giving me another quick kiss.

"I have no problem with that. Is it weird that I just want to lie in bed all day and kiss you?" Edward asked playfully as his thumb grazed my lips.

"No," I responded, kissing his thumb, "because I feel the same way."

The rest of the early morning was spent doing just that. We continued to kiss and touch exposed skin respecting our boundaries. Our boundaries would be adjusted as our relationship progressed. But there was no hurry to do that now.

**A/N: So what did everyone think of the awkwardness? Things are slowly heating up with our two lovebirds. I'm dying to hear your thoughts.**

**Next Chapter: Return to Hogwarts**

**Muggleinlove**


	9. Return to Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 8: Return to Hogwarts

Edward Masen

"I really should go get ready. We're going to be late," I said reluctantly into our kiss as my fingers brushed the soft skin of her sides. There was no other place in the world I wanted to be, but it was starting to get late. And we had a train to catch.

"You can go." Bella didn't loosen her grip as she pulled herself further into me. The heat of her body seemed to increase exponentially the closer she was, and it really felt as if I was on fire. Every one of my nerve endings felt as if they were going to combust. The feeling was incredible, and I hated that it had to end.

"You're making this incredibly difficult." I was fighting a battle I wanted to lose. I wanted to stay in Bella's bed forever.

"You sure are persistent," Bella pouted before kissing my lips once more. She slowly loosened her grip, her fingers brushing my cheeks tenderly. Bella rolled onto her back, sighing in frustration.

"Believe me, Bella. There is no other place I want to be right now." I pulled myself over her, pressing my lips into hers one last time before leaving a trail of small kisses along the curve of her neck. "We'll pick up where we left off again soon."

Bella's body responded in a shiver. Her eyes were full of love and desire, and I had to forcefully drag myself out of bed. I definitely needed a long. cold shower.

"I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." I kept my eyes away from her as I spoke because I knew I would have no self-control if I looked at her. She was a siren. And the sexy part was that she didn't even know it.

I left the bedroom quickly but cautiously. It was much later than I had expected, and I didn't want to get caught leaving Bella's room. I made it to my room unnoticed, causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. The last thing I needed was to explain to my parents, or worse Emmett, what I was doing in Bella's room.

I grabbed my clothes from the top of my trunk, making my way into the bathroom. My hair was everywhere. It was usually messy, but now it seemed as if a tornado had attacked it. I had a serious case of what Emmett termed "sex hair."

But my most pressing problem wasn't my hair. My problem resided a lot lower on my body. I was painfully aroused and ached to be touched. Yet I knew I didn't have the time to relieve myself properly. A cold shower would have to suffice.

I turned on the shower, allowing the water to run cold before stepping under the spray. The cold water shocked my senses as it hit me, but it cleared my head. It allowed me to focus and stop thinking about my Bella.

I finished taking a shower relatively quickly before getting ready for the train ride. Bella had helped me pack for the semester a few days before, and for the first time in six years, I was ready to go. I carried my trunk downstairs, placing it by the door before going into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning, Romeo," Emmett said with a huge grin as I entered the dining room.

"What's your problem? You look like the cat who ate the canary." I sat down across from him, smiling at Mindy as she brought me my breakfast.

"Do you have something you need to tell us, Edward?" My mom seemed to be absolutely beaming with pride as she nibbled on her piece of toast. I had no idea what either of them was talking about.

"What's gotten over you two?" I looked at both of them waiting for an answer that never came. They simply stared at me knowingly. It was really annoying.

"Good morning, everyone!" Bella practically skipped into the dining room, her hair still lightly damp from the shower. She almost seemed to glow as she took the empty seat next to me.

"You sure seem happy today," Emmett observed with a smirk, causing Bella to shrug.

"We're going back to Hogwarts today." Bella laced her fingers with mine under the table as she took a sip of juice.

"You really don't have anything to tell us, Edward?" My mom questioned again, frowning slightly. What was there to tell her? I could tell her about Bella and me, but I hadn't discussed that with Bella. Did she want to tell people about us?

"Not that I can think of." I shrugged, turning my attention back to my breakfast. I observed Bella through the corner of my eye, noticing a small frown on her face.

"Then how do you explain this?" My mom handed me the latest copy of the Daily Prophet, pointing to an article on the bottom right hand. The caption blared: "Minister's Son Celebrates More Than His Father's Birthday!"

I looked down at the headline, reading it a few times before my eyes drifted down to the picture. The picture had been taken in the round courtyard, and it showed Bella and me sharing our first kiss. I instantly felt rage begin to consume me. How could they intrude on such a private moment? It was appalling.

"How did they?" Bella asked as she read the headline over my shoulder. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was just as angry as I was.

"It seems my baby brother has finally grown some balls!" Emmett stated as he sat back against his chair. He always insisted on calling me his baby brother even though I was exactly three minutes older.

"Emmett Masen! There is no use of that foul language in this house!" My mother looked livid as she glared at Emmett.

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled, looking down at his empty plate.

"What does the article say?" Bella asked in a low tone as she bit her lip nervously.

"It's not important." I folded the paper closed, leaving it in the middle of the table before wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulder. Bella leaned into me, tucking her head under my chin. "It doesn't change anything."

"Are you two finally official?" Emmett inquired curiously.

I nodded in reply before pressing my lips onto Bella's head. I wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but I was going to make sure I found out before we left for King's Cross Station.

"Well, I, for one, couldn't be happier for the both of you. It was a long time coming." My mom looked on proudly before she checked the time on her watch. "I must go finish. The cars will be here at ten. Make sure you're ready to go."

"I have to finishing packing!" Emmett eyes grew wide in panic. He had twenty minutes to finish getting ready to go.

Bella remained silent even after we were left alone. She didn't loosen her grip on my torso, resting her head against my chest. The silence was maddening.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked slowly, playing with the ends of her hair.

Isabella Swan

I was completely stunned that our relationship had made the news. Why was it so important? Why did it have to be everyone's business? I just couldn't believe something so private and personal had made headlines.

I really had no idea what to say to Edward, but I also knew silence wasn't what he needed. Was it really that bad that everyone knew? Did Edward want to keep our new relationship a secret? It seemed as if that was no longer an option.

"I just didn't expect all of this." I broke the silence, still unable to look up at him. I was afraid of what I might see. Would he be angry enough to end it all? Would he want to pretend that nothing ever happened?

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't think anybody would care. And last night really did feel like the perfect time." Edward leaned his head against mine, his voice cracking slightly.

"It's not your fault, Edward," I quickly stated, pulling away from him. I looked over at him, sighing as I noticed the guilt in his eyes. Why would he think he was at fault?

"I shouldn't have said anything in such a public place. Especially when I knew there were reporters and photographers around. I really just wanted you to know how I felt," he explained as my hand reached for his.

"I know it sucks. I mean everyone at school already knows. But you couldn't have predicted all of this. The reporters and photographers were there for your father's birthday, not for you." I tried to reason through the entire mess. After all, how could we have known? "Did you want to tell everyone? It's not like we ever discussed it." Edward shifted in his chair to face me completely, never letting my hand go. I really wanted to know how he felt about that.

I hadn't really thought about telling anybody since the relationship was still so new for us. But I had felt a twinge of pain when Edward hadn't admitted it to Emmett and Mrs. Masen. Part of me wanted the entire world to know Edward was mine. And the other part felt it was no one's business but our own. It was extremely confusing.

"I love you, Bella," he stated with a smile.

"I love you, too." I breathed in a sigh of relief once I noticed the sparkle in his eye.

"Let's go get your trunk and stuff. We have about ten minutes before the Ministry cars arrive." Edward took my hand as we left the table, making our way upstairs to the room I had been using.

"I'm almost done!" Emmett yelled from his bedroom as I heard him throwing stuff into his trunk.

"Are you two packed?" Mrs. Masen inquired as she made her way down the stairs.

"I just need to take my trunk downstairs." I always made sure to have everything packed and ready to go at least a few days before. I didn't like rushing through my packing.

"My trunk is already downstairs." Mrs. Masen smiled in relief and then gave an exasperated sigh as Emmett growled loudly in frustration.

"Wait for me downstairs. I swear, Emmett doesn't lose his head because it's attached to his body." Mrs. Masen mumbled to herself before heading towards Emmett's bedroom.

Edward and I entered my bedroom, causing a wave of desire to flow through my body as my eyes landed on the bed. An uncomfortable silence fell over us as we stood awkwardly in the bedroom. It seemed like every fiber in my body still remembered his touch. There was a huge part of me that really wanted to skip Hogwarts and just spend the rest of eternity on the bed with Edward. But the other part was terrified of facing the school.

"Are you packed?" Edward inquired, breaking the silence. I nodded in response, biting my lip nervously. I really felt like we should say more. "Is something wrong?"

I fidgeted anxiously, unsure of what to say. I was really concerned about where we were going from here. Our relationship was so new, and I wasn't sure where we stood. We loved each other, but were we ready to face the school? I knew the gossip was going to be going wild.

"I'm scared, Edward. What is everyone going to say?" I looked down at the floor, unable to look him in the eye.

"Does it matter? Does anything they say change anything?" Edward lifted my chin before cupping my cheeks. "I don't care what they all think and say. I love you, Bella Swan. Don't ever doubt my feelings."

I smiled weakly before Edward brushed his lips against mine. "I love you, too," I whispered as I melted into his embrace.

Edward held me for a few minutes, slowly erasing my fears. It was unbelievable how just his touch made me forget everything. Nothing mattered when I was with him.

"Lovebirds, we're waiting for you!" Emmett said as he opened the door, sticking his head into the room. "Am I interrupting something?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing me to blush.

"You officially ruined it." Edward glared at Emmett.

"Just hurry up. We're late." Emmett closed the door as he left.

"Are we alright?" Edward inquired as his finger traced my lips slowly.

"Perfect." I knew the gossip mill was going to be on overdrive, but it really didn't matter. Edward and I would make it through the day.

Edward Masen

Amazingly we made it to King Cross's Station with more than enough time to spare. But as soon as we had made it past the barrier of Platform 9 ¾, all eyes were on us. I held onto Bella's hand as we made it through the crowd, trying to ignore all the stares. We both didn't feel comfortable with the new-found attention.

It seemed everywhere I looked, students were whispering and reading the Daily Prophet. It was obvious that good gossip didn't take long to travel. My mom gave Emmett, Bella, and me tight hugs before sending us over to the train. We had already been instructed to write at least once a week. My parents always liked to be kept in the loop of what was going on.

"Where's Jasper?" I questioned as I searched the platform.

"Probably somewhere with Alice," Bella mused happily, standing on the tip of her toes to look over the crowd of students who were boarding the train.

"You two seem to be the talk of the town," Jasper commented as he appeared out of nowhere. He wore a knowing grin as his eyes shifted down to our entwined hands.

"Leave them alone, Jazz," Alice said as she leaned into him. We joined the line of students entering the train as we discussed the new school year.

"I think this is amazing," Alice mused in dream-like state. She seemed to be mesmerized by the train. "It's nothing like I've read in Hogwarts, A History."

Jasper and I immediately turned our attention to Bella. It was common knowledge that Bella's favorite book was Hogwarts, A History. She had read it at least twenty times.

"It's an amazing book. Don't let the boys tell you different," Bella replied, rolling her eyes as we entered the train.

"If Hogwarts is anything like the way it's described, I can't wait. I just know I'm going to get sorted into Ravenclaw." I wasn't quite sure how to reply to Alice. Sorting never quite turned out the way you thought it would. I had always imagined sharing houses with Jasper, but that hadn't happened. He was a Ravenclaw while I was a Hufflepuff.

"Did you have houses in your school back in Spain?" Bella inquired curiously.

"No, we just had dorms separated by gender. Plus, it was a much smaller school," Alice explained as I realized we had to head to the Head compartment for our first official meeting with all the prefects.

"We have to get going," I said reluctantly. I hated leaving Alice all alone.

"I can introduce you to Angela, Jessica, and Lauren. They're my roommates," Bella suggested as I heard Jessica's annoying laugh filter through one of the compartment doors.

Alice stayed with the girls after we had introduced them. It was obvious that neither Jessica nor Lauren was very fond of her, but Alice wasn't thrilled either. Angela seemed like the only one who seemed genuinely pleased in meeting her.

"I hate leaving her with Jessica and Lauren," Jasper stated as the train began to move.

"Angela is a good friend. She'll make sure the other two stay in line," Bella answered with a deep sigh. I didn't quite understand how they had been sorted into Ravenclaw when it was obvious they belonged in Slytherin.

"Let's get this show on the road!" I said as we arrived at the Head compartment. Our seventh year at Hogwarts had officially begun.

**A/N: There is chapter 8!!! I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear your thoughts. What house is ALice getting sorted into?**

**I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews. I read each and every one of them, and I really wish I had the time to reply. But, real life sucks. I know all of you would rather I spend my time writing than answering reviews. Just know that they keep me going as I write.**

**Next Chapter: The Train Ride**

**Muggleinlove**


	10. Train Ride

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 9: Train Ride

Edward Masen

We were the last to arrive to the Head Compartment and I immediately notice Bella tense up as all eyes in the room turned to us. It was obvious that they had read the article in the Daily Prophet. I reassured Bella by rubbing her back softly as I waited for Jasper to take a seat.

"Good morning, everyone, I'm sorry we're a little late. We promise to make this as short as we possibly can." I took the lead in starting the meeting, allowing Bella to get comfortable with the group. I knew for a fact that she really didn't enjoy talking in front of people, and she was even more uncomfortable in front of James.

"For those of you who don't know us, I'm Edward Masen, and this is Bella Swan. We have been appointed this year's Head Boy and Head Girl." I kept a close eye on James as I spoke. He didn't look happy to be at the meeting or to see us.

"Of course the Minister's son and his whore would be appointed Head Boy and Girl," James stated with a sneer, causing me to glare at him.

"James, if you have any problems with the appointments, I suggest you take it up with the Headmaster. We are here to set up patrol schedules, not to argue." I remained perfectly calm as I spoke even though I wanted to clobber him. I didn't even want to use magic.

"It's obvious I should've been Head Boy. Everyone knows that. Tell me, Masen, how much did your daddy pay for your position? Did he pay for your little girlfriend's position, too?" James' voice was laced with venom as he looked us over in disgust. He truly thought himself better than anyone else.

"James, if you don't keep your comments to yourself, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I used the last bit of my patience before turning my attention back to the group. I had to be the better man.

"That's right. You don't deny it, because it's true. Your positions are bought." The anger in me bubbled up as Bella straightened up, walking past me to James.

"Listen to me, Malus." I tried to reach for Bella to stop her but was held back by Jasper.

"Let her do this. Let her stand up for herself," Jasper said, watching the exchange with great interest.

"Edward and I do not need to buy our positions. I believe that is something your family does, not Edward's. I suggest you sit there quietly and let us finish this meeting so we can continue on with our day." Bella spoke authoritatively, making sure she got her message across before returning to my side to continue the meeting.

"We all know how you got your position," James answered as soon as Bella had turned her back on him.

"And how is that, Malus?" I inquired coldly.

"She sleeps around. First it was me, now it's you, Masen. Who's next, Swan? Are you going to screw Professor Cullen, too? Or have you already?" I drew my wand out of my pants pocket, aiming it straight at James. How dare he say those things about Bella?

"Ignore him, Edward," Jasper whispered as James looked at me smugly. He really didn't believe I would attack him.

"If I hear another word from you, James, I will personally report you to the Headmaster. Do I make myself clear?" James simply rolled his eyes as he sat back down, wrapping his arm around Victoria. I knew it was going to be a very long year.

I looked over to Bella, who was speaking quietly to Jasper. He seemed to have the situation under control. However, I knew that James was watching Bella closely. He was studying her intently as she took care of the patrolling schedules. I knew I would have to keep a very close eye on him.

The important thing now was to end this meeting as soon as possible. I didn't know how I was going to make it through the year. How long was it going to take before James threw me over the edge?

Isabella Swan

I hated the way James was able to irritate me to no end. He looked at me simply as a piece of ass. How had I allowed myself to date him? None of it made sense now. How hadn't I noticed Edward's feelings?

I busied myself with double checking the patrol schedules even though Edward and I had checked them at least three times before today. Edward was much more a people person than I was, and he was much more comfortable talking to everyone. Plus, I really just wanted to ignore James. His constant stare was making me feel uneasy.

"Now, Bella will pass out the patrol schedules and answer any questions about the them," Edward finished before giving me a grin.

"Patrols will be done every other night in pairs. If you would like to request a night off from patrolling be sure to ask Edward or me so we can make the necessary arrangements. Otherwise, everyone is expected to follow the schedule as shown." I explained as I gave everyone the schedule before giving them a few minutes to study it.

"Are we allowed to request a specific partner?" James was the first to complain, causing me to sigh even though I had expected him to have a problem with whatever schedule we came up with.

"Who would you like to be partnered up with, James?" Edward asked, keeping his voice as civil as possible.

"I noticed that you and Swan are partnered up. I don't think that's conducive to work. I don't think snogging in the corridors will be considered patrolling," James pointed out, causing everyone to laugh.

"What Edward and I do is nobody's business but ours. If you have a problem with the way we do our job, then I suggest you take it up with the Headmaster. The pairings will remain as is." I hated the way James was making me feel. He made me feel like an object. His stare was nerve wracking. "Does anybody else have any questions or concerns?"

Edward and I remained silent for a few moments, giving them time to think of any questions. A lot of the information we had given had remained the same throughout the years. Nothing was new but the patrol schedules and the pairings.

"Look for meeting announcements on your common room bulletin board. They should be posted at the beginning of every week. If there is any problem, please feel free to contact Bella or me. Thanks for coming, and we'll see you all once we arrive at Hogwarts." Edward dismissed the meeting without any other issues.

James was the first out of the compartment, causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't want him to provoke Edward any further. I just wanted to get to Hogwarts without any major incident. We had to show James that we were better. We were not going to fall for his tricks.

Everyone else quickly emptied the compartment after James leaving Jasper, Edward, and me alone. "I don't see why you don't just report him," Jasper stated once the compartment door was closed. "You know he's going to make your lives impossible."

"James will be James," I sighed, taking a seat. "Nothing we say is going to make a difference."

"Bella's right," Edward agreed with a shrug. "The Malus family has enough money and influence that they have pretty much secured James a spot as prefect."

"I'm going to go look for Alice. Are you two coming?" I couldn't help but smile at Jasper's sudden eagerness to go get Alice. He was obviously very smitten by her.

"Go ahead, Jasper. I want to finish some paperwork before we arrive at Hogwarts," I replied, hoping Edward would get the hint and stay behind with me. I really wanted to spend at least another few minutes on our own. It was going to be a lot harder to do that once we got to Hogwarts.

"I'll help Bella finish." Jasper laughed at Edward's answer, making me blush slightly. Jasper knew me well enough to know that I never left anything to the last minute. All the paperwork was already done.

"You two have fun. I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts." Jasper exited the compartment, finally leaving just Edward and me.

"So, what's the paperwork?" Edward inquired, raising an eyebrow curiously. "I thought we had finished all of that already."

"We did," I admitted, my blush becoming much more pronounced. My eyes met Edward's causing my stomach to flip flop nervously. His gaze was full of love and a hint of something more.

Edward took a seat next to me as he reached for my hand, gently kissing my fingers. "If you wanted us to be alone, all you had to do was ask." His kisses trailed from my fingers to my open palm and then my wrist. His eyes never left mine.

"I always want to be alone with you," I confessed as I slid closer to him.

Edward smile made the butterflies in my stomach flutter. He didn't say a single word, but no words were actually necessary. His eyes conveyed all the emotions within him. His lips brushed mine softly, causing me to sigh in satisfaction. I never wanted him to stop kissing me.

"I'm sorry for all the attention," he whispered, his lips almost touching mine. "I never expected us to end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet."

I hated the fact that he felt like it was his fault. Why did he have to apologize? He had no control over what they published. The attention bothered me, but my happiness overshadowed that. I was just happy to be Edward's girlfriend.

"Edward," I said as I gently caressed his cheek. I didn't want to talk now. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Edward laughed at my forwardness before pressing his lips to mine. I felt like all my nerve endings were on fire as our kiss deepened. His tongue slipped easily into my mouth as the weight of his body pressed my back against the train's window.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him further into me. I wanted to feel every inch of his body against mine. "Bella," he moaned as I kissed his jaw, nipping at it playfully. I loved the way he made me feel. He made me feel beautiful, sexy, and wanted.

"We have to stop." I knew Edward was right, but the feel of his hands on my sides and on my hips was almost too much. I didn't want to stop.

"Why?" I whispered into his ear.

"Train," he practically gasped, causing me to sigh in frustration.

Edward rested his head against my chest as I played with the ends of his hair. We were both trying to regain control of our breathing before joining the rest of the students. But in reality, I didn't want to leave the sanctuary of the compartment. I didn't want to be the center of attention or be the top story in the gossip mill.

"Are you alright?" Edward questioned as he sat up.

"I'm fine," I lied, causing him to look at me skeptically. Edward knew me far too well.

"Bella, what's going on? Did I do something wrong?" Edward looked extremely confused as I sat up and leaned against him.

"No, Edward. It's just me. I hate being the center of attention, and it seems like we're going to be now." I stared at the carpet as I spoke, biting my lip nervously. I wanted to tell Edward how I felt, but I didn't want him to feel guilty about it.

"You know it's only temporary. The attention won't last long. Eventually they'll turn their attention somewhere else and leave us alone." Edward kissed the top of my head as he pulled me into a hug. "Plus the attention is on both of us, not just you."

Edward held me for the rest of the train ride. The soft rhythmic beating of his heart lulled me to sleep, and it wasn't long before he joined me for a nap. I would be fine as long as I had Edward with me.

Edward Masen

I woke up suddenly as the train came to halt. We had arrived at Hogwarts. I hated waking Bella, but I didn't have much choice. We had to help make sure that all the first years went on the boats and that everyone else made it to a carriage.

"Bella, sweetheart, wake up," I said softly, brushing my lips against her forehead.

"Are we here already?" Bella asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"We are, love. We have to get our robes on and head outside." Bella nodded as we both found our school robes in our bags, slipping them on.

"Are you ready for this?" Bella smiled at my question, giving me one last kiss before we stepped out of our compartment.

By the time we exited the train, most of the older students had already found a carriage. The first years were still waiting for the boats, and Alice and Jasper both looked completely lost.

"What's going on?" Bella asked them with a concerned look. She had become really close to Alice over the last few weeks.

"I'm not quite sure where to go," Alice admitted with a shrug. "I'm not technically a first year, but I haven't been sorted."

I wasn't sure what to tell Alice. I had never heard of a student joining Hogwarts passed first year, and didn't know the guidelines for that. Did she ride with the first years in the boats?

"You have to go on the boats," Bella answered promptly causing Jasper and me to laugh. It really did seem as if Bella had the answer to just about everything.

"I guess, I'll see you guys after the Sorting then," Alice shrugged, her usual energy diminishing slightly. She seemed extremely nervous about the Sorting.

"Look at the bright side, Alice. You have a fifty percent chance of ending up in one of our Houses." I tried to make her feel better knowing just how nerve wracking the Sorting could be.

"You'll be fine, Alice." Bella brought Alice into a hug before Jasper offered her his hand. I wrapped my arm around Bella as we watched Jasper walk Alice to the boats.

"I give it a few weeks," Bella mentioned with a huge knowing smile.

"A few weeks for what?" I had no idea what Bella was talking about.

"Before Alice and Jasper get together. They really do make a cute couple," Bella sighed, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Let their relationship progress on its own, Bella," I warned, causing her to laugh.

Jasper joined us a few minutes later as we jumped into the last carriage at the train station. Jasper smiled at us once he noticed our intertwined hands on my lap. "So it's true, you two are really together?" Jasper had an amused grin on his face as he waited for an answer.

"We are," Bella answered happily as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"It's about time." Jasper shook his head and laughed.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I thought you two would never realize the obvious. It took you long enough." I simply laughed at Jasper's explanation, knowing he was right. Bella and I had wasted a lot of time, and I was going to make sure we never wasted another second of our time together.

"How about you and Alice? You two seemed rather cozy today." Bella shifted the focus from us, causing Jasper to blush slightly.

I laughed at Jasper's silence. Bella was probably right. It was only a matter of time before Alice and Jasper became an item. They were perfect for each other.

We arrived at Hogwarts a few minutes later. Bella and I walked hand-in-hand into the Great Hall before being forced to part to our separate tables. "See you after dinner." I kissed Bella quickly, smiling at her before joining my brother at the Hufflepuff table.

My attention stayed on Bella as she sat with Jasper at the Ravenclaw table. "How was the train ride, Romeo?" Emmett asked, elbowing me playfully. "I heard some pretty strange sounds coming out of the Head Compartment. What were you and Bella up to?"

I ignored Emmett's comment as the first years and Alice entered the room with Professor Cullen in the lead. The Sorting was about to begin.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. What do you think? How many of you hate James?**

**I'm happy so many of you are anxious to get to Hogwarts. Its a lot of fun to write these character in the Harry Potter world. I am having a blast.**

**Next Chapter: The Sorting**

**Muggleinlove**


	11. The Sorting

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 10: The Sorting

Isabella Swan

I felt nervous for Alice as they all walked to the front of the Great Hall. Alice wasn't very tall, but she was still taller than all the first years waiting to be Sorted. She really did seem completely out of place.

"Where do you think she'll be Sorted to?" Jasper inquired anxiously while keeping his eyes on Alice. It was almost as if he was transferring her nervousness to himself

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. But I'm almost certain she won't be in Slytherin." I tried to ease his most prominent fear. Alice didn't seem like the type that belonged there anyway. She was much too sweet and caring. But I really couldn't decide where she belonged.

"I hope she's in Ravenclaw." Jasper seemed to be more and more nervous as the Sorting Hat began to sing, causing my own nerves to begin to act up. Would Alice still be my friend if she's Sorted somewhere else? It seemed like an almost trivial concern. But I really wanted to get to know her better. I felt as if we could become best friends.

I bit my lip as Professor Cullen called the first student to the stool. I looked over at Alice again, giving her an encouraging smile. She was rocking back and forth on the heels of her shoes waiting for her name to be called.

My eyes drifted to Edward as I noticed how intently he was watching the Sorting. I knew he was just as worried for Alice as I was. I was certain that Edward would look out for her if she were to be Sorted into Hufflepuff.

Edward felt my gaze, causing his attention to shift to me. He smiled across the Great Hall, instantly melting all my worries away. It seemed as if with just one touch, one smile, or even just a look, Edward was able to make me forget about every worry. He truly had some sort of power over me.

Our eyes stay connected for what seemed an eternity but was nothing more than a few minutes. The first student was sorted into Gryffindor, causing the table to erupt in cheers and applause, yet our eyes never disconnected. It wasn't until Professor Cullen called Alice Brandon to the front that our moment ended.

Jasper took a deep breath next to me as I watched Alice practically bounce to the front. She sat down at the edge of the stool practically buzzing in anticipation when the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. I held my breath for her, silently hoping she would be sorted into Ravenclaw. I really wanted her to be my roommate.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled after a minute or so, causing me to let out a huge sigh of relief. Alice instantly beamed with happiness as she rushed down the stairs and directly into Jasper's awaiting arms.

The entire table and school seemed amused by Jasper's and Alice exchange. Nobody had really been aware of their friendship, causing everyone to be taken by surprise. "We're roomies!" I cried, bringing Alice into an embrace.

"I'm so happy, Bella. I had a feeling I would end up in Ravenclaw." Alice commented before finally taking a seat between Jasper and me.

The rest of the Sorting passed by pretty quickly. Dinner was as delicious as ever. Alice was a nonstop chatter box as she asked questions about Hogwarts. She was completely relieved to be in our House, and I was happy to have her. The conversation only stopped when Headmaster Volturi stood up to give his start of the year speech.

"Now that we have all had our fill of food, I would like to welcome everyone to Hogwarts. I know that everyone is excited and eager to start another year. Therefore, I will make this as short as I can." Headmaster Marcus Volturi was extremely powerful and greatly respected throughout the wizarding world and by all the students.

"This year we are very fortunate to have Felix Sangue joining us as Potions Professor." Professor Sangue stood up as the hall politely clapped for him. "I trust you will give him the respect he deserves."

I kept my eye on Professor Sangue even after he had sat down. He didn't look the least bit suspicious, but I was certain he was up to something. I felt there was something more to James Sr.'s urgency for acquiring squid ink. There had to be a reason, and the reason wasn't going to be good.

"I would also like to introduce to everyone our Head Boy and Head Girl. Edward Masen from Hufflpuff and Isabella Swan from Ravenclaw are this year's appointed students." I stood up awkwardly, giving a small smile before sitting back down. I hated being the center of attention.

The Headmaster finished the welcome speech with the same announcements. The Forbidden Forest was still off limits, and all students were expected to be in their common rooms by curfew. It seemed like almost everything had remained the same.

Edward was at my side the minute the welcome speech was over. "How'd you get here so fast?" I was literally stunned by his speed. It seemed as if he had appeared out of thin air.

Edward simply shrugged as he offered me his hand, helping me off the bench. "I wanted to make sure to catch you before you disappeared." He grinned sheepishly, causing me to blush.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," I admitted as Jasper cleared his throat loudly.

"I hate to break up the fluffy reunion, but I think the first years want to get to their Houses." All the first years were looking towards us, watching our entire exchange. A deep red blush appeared on my face as I realized that, yet again, I was the center of attention. I felt as if I were an animal in a zoo.

"That's right, the way to the common room," I said, smiling through my blush. I suddenly hated my need for control. I tended to take on a lot of responsibilities simply because I wanted things done right. I had been showing first years to their dorm rooms ever since I had first become a prefect. "Just follow me, everyone."

I gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek smiling, sadly at him before leading the first years and Alice out of the Great Hall. I hated that I couldn't give him a proper goodnight kiss, but I wasn't going to make a scene in front of everyone.

"Edward looks like his party just got canceled," Alice commented causing Jasper to laugh.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I turned around, making sure all the first years were still close behind.

"You left him high and dry," Jasper clarified as he shook his head. "The poor man didn't get a proper goodnight kiss."

I rolled my eyes as I gave the portrait the password: "Pensieve." I stepped into the common room, giving the new students a few minutes to look around.

"What was I supposed to do, Jasper? Was I supposed to have a public snog session?" I questioned in frustration. Edward wasn't the only one who wanted a proper goodnight kiss. I just hated calling all that attention to ourselves.

"If you want," Jasper teased as I playfully smacked his arm.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and show the boys their dorm room?" Jasper simply laughed as he called the boys, leading them up the boy's staircase.

"You know a little public snogging isn't too bad," Alice casually mentioned with a giggle, causing me to laugh.

"It is if you're dating the Minister's son." It seemed that whatever Edward and I did would always somehow end up in the Daily Prophet or the top story in the school's rumor mill.

After I showed the first year girls their dorm, I led Alice up to our dorm room. The room had already been accommodated to house the extra bed, and unsurprisingly the room didn't seem smaller. It actually seemed bigger. Magic seemed to work wonders.

"You already met Angela and Lauren," I said as Alice and I stepped into the room.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw," Angela said as Lauren sat indifferently on her bed. I had never really gotten along with Lauren or Jessica. They had always been quite jealous of the relationship I had with Edward and Jasper.

"So, Bella," Lauren stated with a fake smile. "Are you and Edward really together? Or is it just some sort of rumor?"

"Lauren, it's none of your business." Angela sent me an apologetic look.

"It is my business. I need to know if Edward is on the market or not. I'm thinking of finally making my move this year. After all I so want a piece of his hot ass." A sudden surge of jealousy rushed through me. I knew Edward couldn't stand Lauren but her forwardness bothered me. If anybody was getting a piece of Edward's hot ass, it was me.

"Lauren," I began as I took a deep breath. I couldn't allow myself to blow up. "Edward and I are together. He is my boyfriend, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop referring to him as a hot piece of ass."

"I'm just stating the obvious." Lauren kept her composure, but I could clearly see the disappointment in her eyes. "I guess Jasper would do then."

Alice turned around instantly at her statement. Alice looked furious but was unable to say a word before Lauren stood up and left the room. I really hoped that Alice would get to Jasper before Lauren did.

"Is she always so slutty?" Alice asked the minute the door closed, causing Angela and me to laugh.

"You don't know the half of it. She has slept with half the male population of this school," Angela answered with a shrug before making her way into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Alice." I smiled at Alice as I took my pajamas out of my trunk. "Jasper is much too smart to fall for Lauren's skanky tricks."

Alice suddenly zoned out for a few seconds before giving me a huge smile. "We're going to be best friends, Bella," she stated cryptically, almost as if she knew something I didn't.

I already knew that Alice was a great person and would no doubt make a great friend. But Alice seemed completely certain that we were going to be best friends. I wasn't quite sure of what to think. Was I reading too much into things?

"I'm a seer, Bella. I already know that our kids our going to grow up together and be best friends too," Alice added, catching me completely off guard. Was she crazy?

Divination was the only subject I had trouble accepting. Every other subject had a concrete purpose and logic. I could understand it, but Divination bothered me. I always felt as if it was completely made up.

I simply smiled at Alice. I wasn't quite sure what to say, and I didn't want to offend her. If she wanted to believe that our kids would one day be best friends, then I would let her. After all, I already counted Alice as a friend.

"Bella!" Jessica called as she entered the room. "Edward is outside the common room waiting for you. He wouldn't tell me what he wanted." My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Edward. He had come to see me even though it was almost past curfew.

"He wants a proper goodnight kiss," Alice whispered while I blushed.

"Alice," I scolded, causing her to giggle.

"Don't keep the poor man waiting." Alice pushed me out of the dorm room. I quickly made my way down the girl's staircase and out of the common room. I didn't want to waste a single second of the few minutes we had.

Edward was leaning against one of the columns about ten feet away from the portrait. He instantly smiled as I stepped out of the portrait hole. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"You can't expect me to go to bed after that sad excuse for a kiss." Edward took my hand in his, bringing me closer to him. "I want a proper goodnight kiss."

"I think that can be arranged." I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter as he grinned at me. His thumb slowly caressed my lips before he leaned in and captured them in a sweet and loving kiss.

"This isn't fair," I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck. I wasn't ready to say goodnight just yet.

"What isn't fair, my love?" Edward rested his forehead against mine as one of his hands drew soothing circles on the small of my back.

"I don't want to say goodnight." Our different houses had never really bothered me. I had always just accepted the status quo. Edward was in Hufflepuff, and I was in Ravenclaw. It was the way things were.

But things were different now. I wanted to cuddle in the common room with Edward. I wanted to be able to fall asleep on the couch with him and not have to worry about curfews. I didn't want to deal with all the restrictions that came from being in separate houses.

"Neither do I," Edward admitted before kissing me with more force. I melted into his hold, allowing all my senses to focus on him. I was on another planet as his tongue slipped into my mouth, and he tightened his hold.

I was vaguely aware that we were outside my common room, but everything was too fuzzy for me to care. The only thing that was clear was Edward. My hands explored his muscular back and arms as our kiss further deepened. All I wanted was to climb into him.

Edward and I broke apart only when we heard the chatter and giggles of a group third year girls returning to the common room. I buried my head into Edward's chest as they noticed us. Their giggles became louder before they finally disappeared past the portrait.

"I guess we'll be the talk of the common room," I sighed against Edward's chest, causing him to laugh.

"You worry too much, Bella." Edward pulled my chin up before pressing his lips against mine again. "I think one of these days we may just have to give them something to talk about."

"Like they need any further encouragement." I laughed before kissing Edward's jaw. "You better get going before you're caught out of the common room after curfew."

"I'm Head Boy. I should be allowed some privileges." I rolled my eyes at Edward's comment. We did have certain privileges to be out after curfew, but only on nights we had patrol.

"You better not get detention for being out after curfew," I warned before he gave me one last lingering kiss.

"I'll be fine." Edward smiled at me mischievously, causing me to shake my head. Edward always found a way to get out of situations. He had gotten out of more detentions than I could possibly count. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you." I leaned against the column as I watched Edward walk away. I wanted to run after him and sneak him up to my bed, but I stopped myself. We would somehow figure out a way to spend more time together.

I made it back into the common room and up to my dorm. I was thankful that none of the girls spoke to me as I changed. I noticed Alice's sad smile as I crawled into bed. She seemed to know that something was bothering me, but she gave me the space I needed.

**A/N: As many of you guessed, Alice is a Ravenclaw. Remember, never bet against Alice. LOL..**

**I'm dying to hear your thoughts on the chapter. Review and let me know. Where are we heading next?**

**Next Chapter: Potions**

**Until next week!**

**Muggleinlove**


	12. Classes Begin

**Edited: 10/12/09**

Chapter 11:

**Edward Masen**

Leaving Bella in Ravenclaw Tower was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I had no idea how Emmett made it work with Rosalie, but I knew I would have to ask him what he did. After all, Emmett was never in the common room at curfew. How did he spend time alone with Rosalie? Where did they go? He had to have some sort of secret trick. But would he tell me what it was?

I made it to the common room fairly quickly without any interruption. But I was surprised to find Emmett pouring over Quidditch plays in one of the corner tables of the common room. What was he doing in the common room so early?

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked my twin as I took a seat in the empty chair across from him.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask questions?" Emmett seemed thoroughly amused as he looked at me intently. "I was merely following school rules, unlike someone. What would everybody think? The Head Boy breaking curfew…"

I rolled my eyes at his comment, pulling some of the notes he had made on my plays towards me. "Says the twin who hasn't followed curfew rules since his third year. Did you forget that I'm the good twin?"

"You just don't get caught. There's a difference." I shook my head and laughed, knowing his statement was completely true. I was probably just as bad at bending school rules, but I tended not to get caught.

"Why are you here? Did Rosalie send you to the dog house?" Emmett and Rosalie were known to fight like an old married couple. The two of them loved to start arguments with the other just so they could make up. I didn't understand it, and I probably didn't want to know.

"She's bitchy today. She was tired and wanted to sleep." Emmett shrugged, not making a big deal about the situation. "How about you and Bella? Did you get a proper goodnight kiss?"

"How did you know about that, Emmett?" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration as I tried to make sense of the gossip in the school. It really seemed as if everyone always knew everyone's business. Was anything really considered private?

"Everyone heard about the chaste kiss in the Great Hall. All you got was a kiss on the cheek, man. That is pathetic." Emmett closed the play book before leaning back against his chair. "What was up with that?"

"We're not the type for public displays of affection. I'm not going to shove my tongue down her throat in front of the whole school. She deserves better than that." Holding hands was one thing, but I did believe that certain things should remain private. I didn't want Bella to be just like any girl. I really did love her.

"Are you insinuating that Rose and I are?" Emmett almost seemed offended by my remark.

"Emmett, you and Rosalie have been caught in the Quidditch stands after a game. I don't think PDA is an issue for you." I still remembered quite clearly the howler our mother had sent Emmett. He had been grounded for months afterwards.

"What can I say? We were young," Emmett laughed. "We should've been a bit more careful. I just really couldn't wait to get back in the castle. I just had to have her. Next time we'll wait until dark."

"Young?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief. "It was just last year."

"I know better now," he insisted, causing me to sigh.

"Anyway, where do you and Rosalie go when you want to be more discreet? Do you guys have some sort of secret hiding spot?" I needed to figure out somewhere Bella, and I could have some privacy. I wanted us to be able to talk and spend time together away from the prying eyes of the entire school.

"Are you asking me for a makeout spot?" Emmett questioned in complete shock. I simply stared down at the table, knowing full well the teasing was about to begin. "My little brother is all grown up. He's ready to become a man."

"Emmett, are you going to tell me or not?" I was extremely thankful that most everyone had left the common room for the night. "I'm being serious here. I want to spend time with Bella just the two of us."

"I'm only telling you this, because you're my brother and I want you to get laid." I ignored my brother's crudeness, hoping he would just get to the point. "Do you swear to keep this to yourself?"

"Who would I tell, Emmett?" The only person I would tell would be Bella, and I was doing this to spend time with her. Emmett was just being stupid.

"Don't tell Whitlock," he warned with a serious face. Jasper and Emmett were very good friends, but Emmett took the Quidditch rivalry to a whole new level. He tended to get into the zone well before we played each other.

"I swear," I replied. My interest was piqued. Where was this ultra-secret location?

"On the seventh floor," Emmett began in a barely audible whisper. "In front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, there's an empty wall. If you concentrate really hard on what you need and pass by the empty wall three times, you will have the room appear."

"Are you screwing with me?" I questioned as I tried to really understand what he was saying. It sounded like some sort of cruel joke.

"I'm serious it's the Room of Requirement. Rose and I have been using it since fourth year. Just make sure to emphasize privacy. I really don't want to walk in on you and Swan." Emmett stood up, grabbing the playbook. "I'm not making this up. The Room of Requirement works for anything you need. Trust me."

I wasn't quite sure whether I believed Emmett or not. After all, the Room of Requirement seemed pretty farfetched. But what if it was true? Would it hurt to find out?

I decided to check it out another day. It was worth the try. I couldn't lose anything by checking. But what I needed the most was sleep. I followed Emmett up to our dorm, quickly changing into my pajama pants. My last thoughts were on Bella before sleep finally took me over.

The next morning, I made it to Ravenclaw Tower just as Bella, Alice, and Jasper were exiting the portrait hole. "Edward!" Bella beamed, rushing into my arms. Her lips met mine in a sweet and chaste kiss before I hugged her tightly against me.

"What are you doing here?" Bella questioned against my chest as I took in her sweet, intoxicating scent.

"Can't I walk my girlfriend to breakfast?" I ignored Jasper's gagging noises, offering Bella my hand.

"You two need a room," Jasper commented, causing Alice to giggle. "It's nauseating."

I ignored everyone's stare as Bella and I entered the Great Hall. I usually parted ways with Jasper and Bella at the door, but it didn't seem right now. I guided Bella toward the Ravenclaw table, trying to appear as normal as possible. The attention was already getting very old.

"I'll see you after breakfast." I leaned into Bella giving her short kiss and a smile.

"Love you," she whispered before I made my way across the Great Hall to my table.

"You would think you and Swan are some sort of celebrities, Romeo," Emmett commented as he filled up his second plate with food. "Are you trying to give Casanova a run for his money?"

"I'm just being a good boyfriend, Emmett. There's nothing wrong with be thoughtful." I honestly didn't think there was anything wrong with the way I was behaving. I just did what felt right.

"You're giving the rest of us a bad name," Emmett complained just as Rose appeared by our table.

"You should really learn a thing or two from your brother," Rose hit the back of his head before turning towards me with a smile. "Bella is a lucky woman."

"I feel like the lucky one," I corrected, looking over at Bella's table and giving her a small smile.

Rose didn't even kiss Emmett good morning before she made her way back to the Slytherin table. I felt bad for Emmett. But he did need to learn how to be sweeter to Rose.

A few minutes later Professor Banner passed out our schedules, causing me to groan. I hated having Advanced Potions first block. "I'm going to compare schedules with Bella," I said to Emmett, who simply rolled his eyes.

"You two have every class together. You both took almost all the NEWT classes offered." Emmett mumbled before getting up to try to talk to Rose.

Bella and I had signed up for quite a few courses, but it was only because we wanted to have open options. We didn't quite know what we wanted to do in the future. In all honesty, we enjoyed the challenge of taking classes. I just hated Potions, while Bella loved them.

**Isabella Swan**

I instantly smiled as I noticed Edward coming towards me with his schedule in his hand. "Here you go, Bella," Professor Cullen said, handing me my schedule. "I trust that you and Edward have arranged for prefect patrols to begin tonight."

"Yes, sir. If you'd like, I can bring a copy of the schedule to your office this afternoon," I offered.

"Just take it with you to class. I trust you and Edward." Professor Cullen smiled kindly before continuing to pass out the schedules to the rest of the house.

"What does your schedule look like?" Edward asked the minute he arrived.

"Haven't looked," I answered as I looked it over."Why Potions so early in the morning?" I couldn't help but pout at the realization I had a double block of Potions so early. I just knew it was going to be complete torture.

"Sorry, darling," Edward replied as he leaned in to kiss my pout.

"I told you two not to take it," Jasper laughed. Jasper had opted out of Potions the minute he was able to. "I have a free period now."

"How about you, Alice?" I shifted my attention from Jasper to Alice. I really didn't want to start an argument with him. I absolutely loved Potions. The course was always challenging in a way most other courses weren't.

"I have Potions." She kept her eyes on Jasper as she answered me, causing me to laugh. It was almost as if she was daring him to say something.

"I guess you should've taken Potions after all." Edward slapped Jasper on the back before helping me off the bench.

"I can walk you to Potions, if you'd like?" Jasper offered Alice, causing me to smile inwardly. It was extremely obvious that Jasper was beating himself up over not taking Advanced Potions.

Jasper had walked Alice all the way to our table in the back of the room before leaving. "Why didn't Jasper take Potions?" Alice asked Edward and me as we waited for class to begin. All three of us had crowded around the table with me sitting in between Alice and Edward.

"Jasper is Jasper. There's really no logical reason for him not to take Potions other than that he's lazy." I didn't have a concrete answer to give Alice, because I never understood Jasper's hatred of Potions. He understood it and did pretty well in class. He just didn't like putting in the effort.

"You've really outdone yourself now, Masen." James entered the classroom as if he owned the place, stopping right in front of our table. "Was one mudblood not enough?"

Edward tensed up the minute he heard James speak but was unable to respond before Professor Sangue entered the room, closing the classroom door behind him. James immediately made his way to the front of the classroom, taking a seat.

"Welcome, everyone, to Advanced Potions. I am not going to go over the importance of NEWTS and what they mean for your future because you should know that by now. If you're in this class then that means you're are the brightest and most adept students in the school. You know the art of potion making and understand its complexity." Professor Sangue took his spot in front of the classroom looking around carefully as he spoke.

"We'll be studying and making potions many of you have never heard of, and that requires a very high degree of concentration and most importantly, an eye for detail. Therefore, all assignments will be done in pairs. I have received your grades from last year and have paired you up according to skill. Please do not ask for a change of partner. It will not be done. Are there any questions?"

I looked over at Edward before taking a deep breath. I wasn't sure who I would be paired up with. I just didn't want to end up with James. I knew there was no way I would be able to concentrate if he was my partner. I would lose it. I would have to be on guard every second he was neat me.

"First pair, Alice Brandon and Edward Masen," he called, causing me to sigh involuntarily. I had hoped to be Edward's partner.

"Sorry," Alice whispered, appearing genuinely apologetic even if it wasn't her fault.

"No need to apologize." I gave her a smile even though my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. James still didn't have a partner.

"James Malus," my breath hitched as the professor called his name before a sudden sense of terror washed over me. I just knew my name was going to be called next. "Isabella Swan."

I refused to look over at James as I busied myself staring at the wooden table. How was I going to survive the entire school year? "We can talk to Professor Sangue," Edward suggested as he took my hand underneath the table, squeezing it lightly. "I won't let you be his partner."

"I don't have a choice," I sighed, meeting his eyes. Edward's eyes were full of concern and hatred. I knew he wanted to rip James into a million pieces. "Leave it. He can't do anything in a classroom full of people."

I tried to convince myself that he couldn't hurt me. His words would bother me, but I could ignore it. I would focus on my work and just move on. I was perfectly table of taking care of myself.

"To your partners," Professor Sangue ordered, causing me to sigh.

"I'll be fine," I assured Edward, forcing a smile before grabbing my stuff and making my way to the front of the class.

James looked me over with a sneer as I dropped my stuff and grabbed my stool. "Your first project is on the board. You have until the end of class to finish." I kept myself busy jotting down the instructions and trying to ignore the fact that James was staring at me.

"You know you couldn't escape," James whispered maliciously causing my body to shiver in response. It was going to be a very long year.


	13. Research

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

**I know this is a day late, but I am out of town for the holidays and just got internet access. My updates should come normally this wee**k.

Chapter 12: Research

Edward Masen

I was literally at the edge of my seat as Bella made her way to the front of the class to sit next to James. My fist and jaw were clenched, and I could literally feel the anger boiling within me. I was dying to say something and have Professor Sangue give her another partner. I would much rather be his partner than have Bella with him. How could I ever hope to concentrate on my work if I had to keep a close watch on him?

"Edward, Edward?" Alice repeated a few times before touching my arm to get my attention. "Is something wrong? I've been calling you for the last few minutes."

"I'm sorry, Alice." I looked over at her, giving her forced smile. "I'm not really into this right now. What were you saying?"

My gaze shifted back to Bella and James. James was way too close to her. He was starting to get into her personal space, and I could tell Bella was very uncomfortable. She was tense and on edge. She was using just a small corner of the table. She was as far away from him as she could be. It was sickening to see the predatory gleam in his eyes through James' profile as he turned to look at Bella. Part of me felt as if I had to protect her. She was _mine._

I tried to turn my attention to my work. It wasn't fair to Alice if I didn't do my part of our assignment. I had to believe that Bella was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I had to have some trust in her. After all, I was only a few feet away.

"I wrote down all the instructions. Can you go get the ingredients from the cupboard?" Alice smiled at me gesturing to one the cabinets. I was up in a flash the minute I noticed that Bella was also collecting ingredients. Alice already knew me all too well.

"I'll be right back." I grabbed the list Alice had compiled and rushed over to the cabinet. I gently placed my hand against the small of Bella's back, smiling inwardly as she relaxed at my touch.

"Are you doing alright?" I asked as I reached past her to get the first ingredient on Alice's list. I had to make sure that it seemed as if we were working.

"Everything is fine," she replied, giving me a forced smile. "It's only a few hours a week. It won't be that bad."

I knew a few hours weren't too bad, but it really didn't make me feel any better. I didn't want him anywhere near him. But I had no choice. It was what it was. She had been assigned to him as a partner. And I had to learn to accept it.

"Let's head to the library during our free period," she whispered as she grabbed the last ingredient on her list.

"The library?" I questioned in almost a pout. Why the library? Why did she want us to spend our first free period of the school year in the library?

"I need to do some research," she explained before leaving me alone to my thoughts. Research was definitely not on my list of top priorities at the moment.

I finished collecting all the ingredients on Alice's list before making my way back to my table. I was relieved to notice that James was keeping a respectful distance from Bella, but I knew him well enough to know that it wouldn't last. James, like his father, always had some sort of motive. Everything he did was part of some grander, evil plan.

The rest of the period passed by pretty quickly. Professor Sangue had been right. The potion we were making took much more concentration than all the other potions we had ever made. Every small detail was important, and it kept everyone busy until the end of class.

I copied down our homework assignment before I poured our finished potion into a small vial. I handed the vial to Alice for her to turn it in while I cleaned up. Bella and James were cleaning up their table, and I hurried to do the same. I kept a close watch on them as I put everything away. Bella jumped in surprise as James grabbed her hand, whispering something in her ear.

Bella pulled her hand away from his and sent him a glare. I stood up from my stool, debating whether I should go to her defense or not. I had to give Bella the chance to defend herself, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

Bella said something to him before grabbing her bag and making her way to me. I could see the anger in her face as she took a deep breath with every step she took. Something was definitely not right.

"What did he do?" I seethed as James smirked triumphantly. I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face. What had he done to Bella?

"He's just being James," Bella kept an emotionless face as she spoke. I knew there was more to what he was saying. "Are you ready?"

"What class do you have next?" Alice asked as she returned before noticing Bella's demeanor. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. James just wants to get under my skin, and I'm not going to allow it," Bella answered as she adjusted the strap of her bag."Edward and I have a free period. How about you?"

"I have Divination. I'll see you in lunch then. Don't let him get to you, Bella." Alice gave Bella a small smile before disappearing out of the classroom.

Bella and I walked out hand-in-hand, but I felt that something was really wrong. Bella was far too quiet. She wasn't behaving like her normal self. Something didn't feel right.

Isabella Swan

I held Edward's hand as we walked towards the library. I hated the way James made me feel and the way I allowed his threats to get to me. I wasn't sure whether his threats held any meaning. Would he ever really act upon them?

I couldn't tell Edward what he had said. I couldn't bring myself to repeat the words that kept reverberating in my head: I will have you. I didn't want Edward to feel as if he had to protect me. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I wasn't going to make Edward worry over nothing.

I took another deep breath before giving Edward a smile. He still seemed worried about me, but I was thankful he wasn't going to push the issue. I knew he would be there for me if I needed him. But I wanted to take care of things myself. James was my problem, not his.

I knew spending time in the library wasn't exactly ideal. It wasn't the way I wanted Edward and me to spend our first free period as a couple, but I wasn't going to get another chance like this. I knew there would be no students in the library, allowing me to practically slip into the Restricted Section unnoticed. The librarian trusted Edward and me. She never checked up on us. It would almost be too easy.

"What can you possibly have to research, Bella?" Edward asked pulling me into a deserted corridor. "Why don't we find an empty classroom instead?"

My body immediately screamed yes in response to his question. I wanted nothing more than to spend our entire free period in an empty classroom. But the logical side of me knew better. I couldn't let my hormones dictate me. I had to be strong.

"We can't," I answered, trying to convince myself that we couldn't.

"You don't sound too sure." Edward took a step towards me his hands resting on my hips as mine tangled in his hair. "Research can wait."

Edward slowly brushed his lips against mine causing me to sigh. I allowed my body to respond, kissing him slowly and tenderly. The kiss lasted a few minutes before I pushed him back slightly. I hated to stop, but we were running out of time.

"Later, Edward," I breathed, causing him to sigh in frustration. I didn't remove my arms from his shoulders as I stared into his eyes. I felt this sharp pull to him. I wanted him, needed him. It was almost too much for me to understand.

"You're right," he said, stepping back from me. I leaned into the wall, exhaling roughly as I watched him run his fingers through his hair. I didn't want to be right. I wanted him to tell me to forget the research. "We should go to the library."

I simply nodded, taking his outstretched hand and letting him lead the way into the library. Edward and I both waved at the librarian before making our way through the book shelves to the back of the library. Our table was located at one corner next to the entrance to the Restricted Section.

"So how are we going to research this?" Edward asked as we dropped our bags on the table.

"Well, we both can't disappear." I really didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves. "You stay here and work on Professor Sangue's assignment while I go into the Restricted Section and see what I can find."

"Do you think there'll be anything in there? Where would you even start?" I took out a quill and some parchment from my bag, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know, but I know for certain we won't find anything out here. This is really our only hope. Our only other option is the Ministry libraries, and I'm not sure your father would let us in there."

"Probably not," Edward laughed.

"Be on the lookout and keep her entertained," I warned before giving him a quick kiss.

I gave Edward one last smile as I unlocked the door with my wand. I made certain not to make any noise as I made my way inside. I allowed myself a few seconds just to look around before making my way to the back of the room where I knew all the Potions book were kept.

I had always been fascinated by the books kept in the Restricted Section and had been inside enough times to know how it was organized. I knew exactly where I was headed. I skimmed a few titles before picking up three books that looked promising. I knew I could keep looking, but this seemed like a good starting point. I didn't have much time before lunch.

The first book proved completely useless, causing me to sigh in frustration. Why was this so hard? I was on high alert as I flipped through the second book, my eyes growing wide when I found a section that dealt with squid ink potions.

_Squid ink is one of the most controversial potion ingredients in existence. It is extremely hard to obtain and even harder to work with. Squid ink is highly regulated by magical governments all over the world. In most magical communities, it is considered a crime to have squid ink in one's possession. Squid ink is used in potions such as Evanui, Memoria Deleo, Incendia Intus, and Subsisto Tractus. Further information on these potions is beyond the scope of this book._

I scribbled down all the new information and the names of the potions before checking my watch. I had just enough time to see if I could find any useful information about those potions. I had never heard of them before.

I returned the books to the shelves before finding the encyclopedia of potions. I knew I wasn't going to find all the information I needed in those books, but it was a good start. I wanted to know what those potions did.

I quickly found the first potion, Evanui.

_Evanui is often called the invisibility potion. It grants the drinker an hour of continuous invisibility. A dose is no more than a tablespoon, and a person should take no more than three doses in row. Wrong dosage has often time resulted in death. It is illegal to brew, because it has been used to assist drinkers in criminal activity._

I flipped through the pages again finding the next potion on my list, Memoria Deleo.

_Memoria Deleo is a potion designed to erase all of the drinker's memory. It is very easy to brew, but its consequences are irreversible. Once drunk the drinker has no chance of regaining his memories. If brewed incorrectly it can cause death. It is highly controlled by the government, because of its long-lasting effects._

The Memoria Deleo potion seemed very unnecessary. I knew there were many memory spells that could be used instead. It really seemed like a waste of time to brew a potion when a spell could be used much more easily.

The next potion I found was Incedia Intus. I instantly knew why squid ink was such a controlled substance. The Incedia Intus was horrifying.

_Incendia Intus is known as the potion of fire. A single drop causes the drinker to feel like his insides are burning. The burning sensation last for three days, and its continuous use can cause the drinker to go insane. It is a highly volatile potion and takes months to brew. It was widely used as a torture method during the Middle Ages but has been since outlawed._

I pushed away the horrifying thoughts that were creeping up in my brain, focusing instead on finding the final potion on my list, Subsisto Tractus.

_Subsisto Tractus' main use is to immobilize the drinker for a few hours. A single drop is enough to stop the drinker's limbs from functioning. If more than a single drop is ingested, it stops the heart, leading to death. It is very easily brewed but is no longer used._

I gathered the books I had used quickly, putting them back in their place. I didn't know if James Sr. wanted to brew any of these potions, but I had read enough about squid ink to know that his motives couldn't be good. Why would he need these potions?

I slipped out of the Restricted Section unnoticed finding Edward working diligently on his Potions paper. His face was scrunched up in concentration as his quill moved quickly across the parchment. I really couldn't help but stare.

"Did you find something?" Edward asked, dropping his quill the minute he sensed my presence.

"He's definitely up to something, Edward. There's not much information on squid ink, but I know enough. I found four potions that have squid ink as an ingredient." I helped Edward pick up his things as I spoke.

"But what can we do, Bella?" Edward seemed just as lost as I was. I had planned to research but didn't know what else to do. I had just confirmed what I already knew; James Sr. and Professor Sangue were up to no good.

"I don't know," I answered as we left the library hand-in-hand. "We can't tell your father without some sort of proof."

"What are you suggesting?" Edward inquired.

"We need to keep an eye out for what he does. I think we should let Alice and Jasper know, too. The more eyes we have on the lookout, the better." I tried to tell myself that it really wasn't a big deal, but I had an uneasy feeling. A feeling that wasn't going to go away.

"We'll tell them later tonight," Edward agreed as we entered the Great Hall for lunch.

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry for the delay. I am away for Thanksgiving and was just able to have internet access to post.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the information Bella found in this chapter. Which potion are they brewing? Is it even one of these? I'm dying to hear your thoughts.**

**Next Chapter: Caught**

**Muggleinlove**


	14. Caught

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 13: Caught

**Edward Masen**

I didn't really understand what Mr. Malus was up to, but Bella had given me enough information to solidify what I already knew. He was up to something evil. Alice had been shocked at the extent of Bella's research, but Jasper had laughed and told her she'd get used to it – that was just Bella. Both of them had realized how serious the situation was, though, and had agreed to keep a lookout for something "strange". We couldn't accuse Professor Sangue or James Sr. without some sort of proof.

I took my post by the column outside the Ravenclaw common room as I waited for Bella. We had our first patrol tonight, and I was anxious to get started. I hadn't been able to spend any time alone with her. We had spent the entire day in classes. We hadn't even had the chance to discuss what her discoveries meant.

"You're early," Bella said as she stepped out of the portrait hole. I couldn't help but smile the minute I saw her. Nothing about her appearance had changed; she was still in her uniform, but just her proximity made everything seem better.

Bella gave me a tight hug before greeting me with a sweet kiss. "I missed you," she admitted as I offered her my hand.

"You just saw me at dinner." I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arm around her waist. I was just teasing her. I really had missed her too.

Bella rolled her eyes playfully as we reached the seventh floor. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about those potions," Bella sighed as we walked down an empty hallway. I was almost certain that we weren't going to find any kids out of their common rooms on the second day of school.

"Do you have any theories?" I was really worried about James Sr.'s plans and wished I had some way of finding out.

"I've been doing some thinking on what those potions could be used for." Bella spoke as we walked down the hall, checking to make sure that all the classrooms were empty.

"What do you mean?" I inquired curiously.

"Well, lets take the Memoria Deleo potion," Bella began, looking extremely pensive. "It's a memory potion, yet I don't really see its use."

"It erases the drinkers memory. It can't be restored once it's erased. I wouldn't want Mr. Malus. to have access to that potion. It can't be good." Of course, I didn't want him to have access to any of the potions Bella had found.

"But it seems counterproductive to create the potion. There is a spell that does the same thing with much less hassle. It doesn't make sense. Whose memory would he want to erase?" Bella seemed extremely confused as she tried to made sense of everything.

"I don't know," I sighed, wishing I had answers. "It does seem counterproductive to take the time to brew Memoria Deleo, but you never know."

"I think the other three are more probable. Like Evanui- invisibility is practically a given. Mr. Malus would be able to sneak around unnoticed anywhere he wanted to. He can sit in on security meetings and enter restricted sections of the Ministry. The possibilities of invisibility are endless, and a potion is much easier than a cloak."

"Invisibility cloaks are also very rare," I pointed out as I processed what she was saying. Invisibility really did seem like an obvious choice, but the potion was actually easier. There would be no way to really be caught if a person drank the invisibility potion. "I wouldn't doubt that the Maluses have a cloak, but if they do, they're among the few."

"I just don't even know where to begin. I can think of a million ways he can use the potion. They all seem probable, but there's no way to really know." Bella bit her lips nervously as I shrugged in response. There really wasn't away to confirm any of our theories.

"How about Incendia Intus?" I brought up as I ran my fingers through my hair. I hated the fact that our conversation was taking us nowhere. We were talking ourselves in circles. It was annoying.

"It produces pain for three days. What more is there to say? It's an evil potion that was used as a torture method hundreds of years ago. It's not like they can use it and not get caught. Unless, of course, whoever they use it on is taken." The blood in my veins turned into ice as I realized what Bella was saying. Would he go as far as to abduct my father? Would he torture him to the brink of insanity?

"I just don't see how they can kidnap my father. He's always surrounded by guards. Jasper's father is practically always with him," I sighed, trying to make myself believe that Mr. Malus wasn't capable of that. But deep down, I had no doubt in my mind that he was.

"These are just theories, Edward. We could be way off. What if there're other potions? I only found four." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly before kissing my cheek. "You're worrying yourself over something we don't know."

"But there's a possibility. Even the Subsisto Tractus is worrisome. If you immobilize someone, then you can do as you please. You have free reign over them. What if he is brewing more than one?" I wasn't sure if I was making any sense, but I was extremely worried. I had a feeling that my father was in danger. A feeling I just couldn't shake.

"There's an immobilization spell. I don't think he would waste his time reinventing the wheel," Bella stopped at the end of corridor before turning to face me. I knew I was thinking too much into this, but I couldn't stop. "We'll keep researching and keep our eyes opened for anything suspicious."

"If he's after my father, he won't get away with using a spell, Bella. He has to be sneakier than that." I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. I needed to stop the dull ache in my head before it got any worse.

"What do you mean?" Bella inquired.

"Everyone needs to check their wands before they enter the Ministry. And nobody is allowed to have their wand when they are in my father's office. Its standard protocol; only his security detail is allowed wands," I explained. I tended to forget that Bella hadn't grown up in the world I had. "A potion is something that can be hidden."

**Isabella Swan**

I was extremely frustrated with everything. I wanted to have solid proof that Mr. Malus was up to something, but I had none. Edward and I were helpless. All we could do was try to find more information on potions that use squid ink and keep an eye on Professor Sangue. We were stuck, and I didn't know how to fix it.

Subsisto Tractus seemed like it could possibly be the potion Mr. Malus wanted Professor Sangue to brew. But each of the potions seemed likely if it was analyzed enough. It was a hopeless cause, but I knew I wasn't going to give up.

"I'll keep researching. There has to be more information." I gave Edward a reassuring smile before pulling him towards a secluded corner of the corridor.

"What are you doing?" Edward inquired in surprise.

"Nothing," I answered mischievously before pressing my lips to his causing his back to hit the wall. Edward quickly responded to my kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist. My hands escaped into his hair, relishing its softness as I pulled myself further into him.

Our kiss deepened as my tongue slipped between his lips. I felt a sudden surge of power as I set the tone of our kiss. I couldn't remember ever being in control of our kisses, and I literally felt as if all my senses were on fire.

I gently tugged on the ends of his hair, gasping in surprise as he tightened his grip on my hips. The pressure of Edward's lips on mine increased before he turned us over, pressing me into the wall instead. The feeling of being in control was nothing like allowing Edward to lead. It was incredibly sexy the way he moved his lips against mine. I wanted to crawl into him to increase our closeness. I needed more.

Edward was extremely careful to keep his hands on my sides, waist, and hips. He was behaving as proper as he could, but I didn't want him to be such a gentleman. I craved his touch in places I had never before. He made me feel alive. He made me feel like a woman.

I moved my hands down his shoulders and arms before taking his hands. I slid them up my sides to my torso, placing them squarely on my chest. I didn't want him to have any doubt over what I wanted him to do.

Edward froze momentarily in shock before he slowly began to regain control. He touched me softly at first almost as if he were afraid to break me. But my soft moans encouraged him to increase the pressure.

"We need to go somewhere more private," Edward whispered in my ear as his lips trailed down my neck.

I knew we were in the middle of the hallway, but I really didn't mind. It was a deserted hallway. Everyone had to be in bed already. We didn't have a high probability of getting caught. Yet I also knew he was right. We needed more privacy if we were going to continue this, and I did want to continue this.

"Classroom," I gasped, thankful that there was a classroom a few feet away.

Edward's hands moved down my body before settling on my ass. He picked me up effortlessly, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Our lips molded against each other as he stumbled into the door. The door was surprisingly unlocked, allowing us to enter easily. Edward set me down on the edge of one of the tables. Our kiss seemed to become more and more frenzied with each passing second.

One of Edward's hands slipped to my knee, slowly riding up to my thigh as the other began to unbutton a few of the top buttons of my blouse. I busied myself with trying to undo his tie, cursing inwardly as my fingers fumbled instead of loosening it. The stupid thing wouldn't come off.

It seemed as if a bucket of cold water was spilled on me when I heard someone clear his or her throat. The classroom was definitely not deserted. Edward and I had been caught. There was no denying what we were doing. My blouse buttons were undone, and I knew my lips had to be swollen from our heavy kissing. I didn't even want to think about the state of Edward's and my hair.

I didn't know what to feel as I buried myself against Edward's chest. I was too afraid and too embarrassed to see who it was. I just hoped that we could keep our positions as the Head Students.

**Edward Masen**

I didn't know how I could have been so stupid. I had carried Bella right into Professor Cullen's classroom. I should have realized that he would be around. I should have known better than to take Bella into a classroom. She deserved more than this.

I held Bella against me, trying to preserve the small shred of dignity we still had. I didn't want Professor Cullen to know that Bella was wearing a white lace bra. I didn't want her to be exposed. I felt strangely protective of that image. The image of Bella's white lace bra was an image that was going to remain engrained in my head.

"I'm sorry, Professor Cullen," I said breaking the awkward silence as Bella tried unsuccessfully to melt into me.

"Edward, Bella, I'm going to give you two minutes to straighten yourselves out. Please come into my office afterwards." Professor Cullen's voice was not angry, but I could clearly notice the disappointment in his tone.

Bella and I didn't move until Professor Cullen had entered his office and closed the door. I moved away from Bella, fixing my tie as she fixed the buttons on her blouse. Bella's face was flushed red with embarrassment, and I was sure mine wasn't too different. I couldn't believe just how stupid I had been. I had allowed the wrong head to control my actions.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Bella slid off the table after she finished straightening her blouse.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, offering her my hand. I really didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be sorry." Bella took my hand, forcing a brave smile. "I don't regret anything."

I allowed Bella to pull me across the classroom to Professor Cullen's office. I didn't regret anything we had done. I only regretted the fact that I had been so juvenile. I had allowed my hormones to dictate my actions.

Bella and I entered Professor Cullen's office, taking the two empty seats in front of his desk. We both stayed very quiet as he observed us before taking a deep breath. "Edward, Bella, I am surprised and disappointed by your actions. As Head Boy and Head Girl, it is your job to set an example for the rest of the school."

"I'm sorry, Professor." I took the lead in apologizing, hoping to take the full blame. I didn't want Bella to get punished for my stupidity. "It's all my fault."

"Edward," Bella protested as she glared at me before turning her attention to our Professor. "Professor Cullen, it's both of our faults. Please don't let him take all the blame for this."

"I may be old, but I'm not naïve." Professor Cullen laughed as he spoke. "I am well aware that what I saw was both your doing."

"We're sorry, Professor. We won't let it happen again." Bella's cheeks were still pink with embarrassment, but I knew she was trying to lessen our punishment. She was trying hard to save our positions.

Yet I didn't think it was necessary. Professor Cullen didn't seem angry. He was upset, but he almost seemed amused. I really didn't think we were in any kind of trouble.

"I'm not going to be foolish enough to make you both promise not to do it again because I know that is a promise neither of you can keep. However, I do ask you both to be more discreet with your activities."

I stared down at the floor as Professor Cullen spoke, noticing that Bella was doing the same. She was just as embarrassed by the whole situation as I was.

"Consider this a warning. However, if I do catch you in such a compromising position again, I will be forced to take some action. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Bella and I mumbled together.

"Edward, I suggest you walk Bella back to Ravenclaw Tower before heading to bed yourself. I do not want any trips on your way. I will see you both in class tomorrow. Have a good night."

Bella and I quickly made our way out of his office without saying anything else. We were both completely relieved to have gotten away with nothing but a warning. Yet I knew I had to check out the room Emmett had told me about. I needed to know whether the Room of Requirement really did exist.

**A/N: It seems like our two favorite characters need to find a more discreet location. Don't you think?**

**How about the potions? Any new theories? I love reading your many thoughts, but I have purposefully not repsonded. I refuse to give anything away. You will have to just wait and see.**

**I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving. I'll see you all next week!**

**Next Chapter: A Mistake**

**Muggleinlove**


	15. A Mistake

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 14: A Mistake

**Isabella Swan**

I sighed deeply as I read over the paragraph of my Transfiguration essay. I had been working on it almost all night, and I was tired of looking at it. It really did seem as if all I ever did was homework and patrols. I never had enough time for myself or enough time for Edward.

"When is this due again?" Alice asked in frustration as she dropped her quill.

"The day after tomorrow, but it's the last thing on our agenda. We should really finish it tonight." Alice simply rolled her eyes at my suggestion.

"I can't think straight anymore. I'll finish it tomorrow during free period." I sat back into the library chair, knowing I was going to finish it anyhow even if Alice didn't. But I needed to take a short break. All the words were starting to jumble together. I would finish it when Edward joined me after Quidditch practice.

"Where's Jasper today?" I inquired, knowing he couldn't be at practice since only one team used the field per night.

"His Astronomy class is meeting late tonight. He should be finished in half an hour or so." Alice's face lit up as she talked about Jasper. The two of them were practically inseparable. It was very hard to find one without the other.

"How are things going with the two of you? Have you finally admitted your feelings?" I probed, practically squealing in delight when Alice began to blush.

"Things are great, actually. We're going to the Halloween Ball together." I knew there was more to Alice's answer.

"So, you're an official couple?" I questioned with an expectant smile. I wanted both of them to be just as happy as I was with Edward. They were made for each other.

"I don't know," Alice shrugged with a small frown. "We haven't really talked about what we are."

"Have you kissed?" I was hoping to lead Alice to the most logical conclusion. After all, the two were never apart. They were blissfully happy when they were together. It was completely obvious that they were a couple.

"Once," Alice admitted with a giggle. "It was so romantic, Bella. I knew it was coming, but it still made every single fiber of my body tingle. It was incredible."

"I'm so happy for you, Alice." I smiled at her brightly. I knew exactly how she felt about Jasper. I felt the same way every time Edward kissed me. It was a wonderful feeling that I hoped never faded. "When was this?"

"It was last night," Alice giggled. "He took me up to the Astronomy Tower after his rounds were done. And it sort of just happened. One minute we're talking about the constellations and the next his lips were pressed to mine. It was short and sweet, but it was perfect."

"Alice, that sounds so romantic," I gushed.

"What about you and Edward?" Alice shifted the attention to my relationship.

"There's not much to tell," I answered with a shrug. Edward and I very happy together, and nothing had changed over the past month.

"Are you telling me that there's nothing new? You two haven't pushed any other boundaries?" I felt my cheeks suddenly burn red as I thought of the boundaries we had already crossed and all the ones I wanted to cross.

"We're waiting for it to be special." I kept my gaze on the papers in front of me as I spoke. There was a large part of me that was tired of waiting. I knew that as long as it was with Edward, it would be special. It didn't really matter where or when. "Plus, we don't want to get caught again."

"Caught?" Alice seemed shocked by my words, causing me to giggle.

"We sort of got carried away during patrol one night and ended up in Professor Cullen's classroom." The embarrassment was still fresh in my mind as I retold the story. Edward and I had been a lot more careful about what we did. We hadn't done much more than kiss, and that had only been in places where we were sure we were alone.

"You didn't!" Alice exclaimed as I responded with a nod. "Did you get in trouble? I haven't seen you go to detention."

"He gave us a warning. I think our mortification was punishment enough," I mused as Alice laughed.

"I think you two got very lucky." I smiled at Alice in agreement as Edward appeared behind one of the bookshelves.

"You're here early!" I observed. I felt my mood significantly improve the minute he smiled. "Weren't you at practice?"

"Practice ended early," he replied as Alice began to shuffle her books.

"I'm going to go wait for Jasper. Have fun, you two!" Alice grabbed her stuff before giving me an excited wave.

"Why did practice end early?" It was extremely weird for Edward to call practice on time, much less early. It wasn't unusual for one of the teachers to have to end practice for him. He tended to forget the concept of time when he played Quidditch.

"I wanted to see my sexy girlfriend." Edward walked toward me, giving me a smirk. I felt a rush of desire course through me as he neared me. There was something different about him. He seemed more adventurous. He was showing me a side of him I didn't know existed.

Edward walked around my chair before leaning back against the table on top of my schoolwork. "Edward," I protested as I tried to reach around him to get my things.

"What's wrong, sexy?" he purred pulling me off my chair. I stumbled into him, letting out a small squeal when he pulled me flushed against him.

"Edward, I don't want to have to rewrite my essay. Can you let me pick up?" I tried to move, but my body seemed incapable of movement. I was completely immersed in him.

"I don't want to wait any longer." Edward lips ghosted across mine causing me to sigh. Everything about him was intoxicating.

The logical side of me kept reminding me that we were in the library, but my hormones didn't seem to care. The danger of getting caught almost seemed to add to the draw. I wanted Edward. I wanted him in every imaginable way. But was the library really the place?

I tried to meet Edward's lips, but he was too busy covering my neck with open mouth kisses. His kisses seemed frenzied and different, but I really didn't mind. Edward and I had been behaving for far too long. My body craved more and wanted to take advantage of it while it could.

"Edward, what's gotten into you?" I questioned in almost a gasp as his lips traveled further down my neck and his hands up my sides to brush against the swell of my breasts.

"Don't you like it?" he replied in a whisper against my ear, causing my entire body to tingle in agreement.

"I do, but shouldn't we take this somewhere more private?" I wanted nothing more than to continue what we were starting, but I didn't want to get in trouble.

"I can't wait any longer." Edward replied in a forceful tone as his hands picked me up by my ass, turning us around. He set me down on the table on top of my already wrinkled essay.

"Edward, my essay," I protested, pushing against him. Something seemed different about Edward. He didn't seem to be himself. "I'm going to have to rewrite it. Let me pick up."

Edward's grip on me didn't loosen as his lips finally met mine in a powerful kiss while he forcefully pushed me back against the table. Some of my books fell onto the floor as his hands began to unbutton my blouse. This was definitely not right.

"You like the rush of getting caught. There's a sex kitten hidden behind that innocent front." Edward spoke in a harsh whisper against my lips."I told you I would have you."

As the words left his mouth, everything seemed to come together into one realization. The man kissing me wasn't Edward; it was James. I knew those words much too well. "Get off of me, James!" I said, forcefully pushing his shoulders as his hands began to grope my breast.

"Just pretend I'm your precious Edward. I'm sure he's hand you enough times. You're nothing but a whore anyhow." I tried to scream but was hushed by his demanding kiss.

I continued to struggle against him as his tongue entered my mouth. I needed to make all of this stop. I couldn't allow him to do this to me. I bit down on his tongue and lip, causing him to pull back and slap me hard across the face. His hand immediately covered my mouth, not allowing me to scream or verbally protest.

"Listen to me, bitch. I will do with you what I want, and nobody is going to stop me. And don't you ever bite me again." The anger seemed to be radiating off his body.

My entire body was consumed with fear as I tried to come up with a way to stop him. I couldn't give up. James seemed momentarily distracted by the blood on his lip. He was trying to wipe it off his uniform, giving me just enough time to do the one thing I knew would work. I used all my strength to knee him hard in the groin.

"Shit!" he cried, letting me go entirely as he stumbled onto the floor.

I quickly stood up realizing that he was slowly turning back into James. How couldn't I have noticed the obvious? Polyjuice Potion.

**Edward Masen**

I was glad that practice was over for the night. I was extremely exhausted, but I still had some homework to do. The only bright point was that I could spend the rest of the evening with Bella. I definitely needed to take a few minutes soon to check out the room Emmett had told me about. because I was in desperate need of some alone time with her, but it would have to wait for now.

I made my way to the library, noticing James leaning against one of the walls not far from the library door. He seemed pissed, and the corner of his lips was covered in blood.

"Were you kissing a Venus Flytrap?" I questioned with a smug grin. The opportunity to tease him was too good to let up.

"Actually, I was kissing your girlfriend." James simply laughed at my expression before walking away with a grin. I felt a jealous rage bubble up within me, but I refused to fall for it. After all, I knew Bella would never kiss him.

"Hope you enjoy your night alone." I walked away from him refusing to let him draw me into some sort of argument.

I made my way directly to the back of the library near the entrance of the Restricted Section. There was no need to look for Bella anywhere else. She always sat at the same table away from the talking of the other students.

As I rounded the last book shelf, I found Bella kneeling down picking up the books that were scattered on the floor. "What's happened, Bella?" I asked as I kneeled down to help her. "Did a tornado pass through here?"

Bella jumped in fright at my words before moving away from me. "What punishment did Professor Cullen give us when he found us in his office?" Bella asked, catching me off guard. Why was she asking me such a stupid question?

"What's going on, Bella?" I picked up the rest of her books, placing them back on the table. She seemed to be completely out of it.

"Please, Edward, answer my question." Bella was visibly upset about something and I had no idea what was going on.

"We didn't get punished. He just gave us a warning." Bella sighed in relief at my answer before running towards me and embracing me. I returned the hug, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"I'm so happy you're you," she whispered against my shirt as I kissed the top of her head. I still had no idea what had gone on, but I definitely knew it wasn't good.

"What happened, Bella? Why are you acting so weird?" I probed as I tried to make sense of everything.

"It's not important," she lied, causing me to sigh in frustration.

"It obviously is." I couldn't help but think that James was involved. He was the only person in the school that was able to upset Bella to this extreme. "Did James have something to do with this?"

"It's over, Edward. That's all that is important. It was my fault for being stupid and not putting two and two together." Bella's eyes moved slightly away from me, her fingers gently tracing my jaw. She seemed absolutely relieved to be with me.

"What's over?"

"James impersonated you with Polyjuice Potion," Bella finally said as she moved to pack up her schoolbooks. "I should've known it wasn't you. It's not important: even he's not that stupid. He won't do that again."

I wanted to rip him to shreds. Who did he think he was? Did he really think he could get away with this? "That son of a bitch is going to wish he never stepped foot in this library." James was extremely lucky I didn't know where he was.

"No, Edward, just drop it. I'm alright, and that's all that's important." Bella grabbed her bag before taking my hand and leading me out of the library.

"I can't drop it, Bella. He deserves to pay for what he did." I didn't understand why Bella didn't want me to do anything. James shouldn't be allowed to get away with that.

"Do it for me, please" Bella pleaded, knowing I would give her anything she asked for. I didn't agree with her decision, but I wasn't going to go against her wishes.

I would make sure James paid for it later.

**Isabella Swan**

I knew the right thing to do was to report James, but I really didn't think it would make much of a difference. James family had too much influence, and he would get away with nothing but a slap on the wrist, and it would cause him to become even more vindictive. I wasn't going to go through the trouble of explaining what happened.

And, I definitely wasn't going to let Edward get in trouble. I knew he was angry, but beating up James wasn't going to solve anything. It would only make things worse. The smart thing to do was to ignore it and not give James the attention he wanted.

I felt bad enough for believing he had really been Edward. All the warning signs seemed crystal clear in my head. Edward would never act the way he did, but I had allowed myself to fall for his trick. I couldn't believe that I had allowed him to kiss me and touch me. What kind of girlfriend was I? I felt incredibly guilty. I couldn't tell Edward everything that had happened.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked as we reached the portrait hole to the Ravenclaw common room.

"I'm just a bit shaken. I'll be fine after I get some sleep." I forced a smile before giving Edward a hug.

"I love you," he whispered against my hair before pulling away enough to kiss me gently.

I relished the softness of his kiss and the essence that was Edward. His touch was enough to make me forget about James.

"Promise me you won't do anything," I said as we pulled away from each other.

"Bella," he sighed in obvious frustration.

"Please, Edward. I'm alright. Just ignore him and pretend it never happened." I forced myself to smile, hoping to convince him not to do anything stupid.

"I won't do anything," he promised before kissing me lightly.

**A/N: Is Edward going to do anything? I really want to hear your thoughts.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So until next week!**

**Next Chapter: Halloween Ball**

**Muggleinlove**


	16. The Halloween Ball

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 15: The Halloween Ball

**Isabella Swan**

I bit my lip nervously as I tried to tame my hair into some sort of updo. Today was Halloween, and Hogwarts was holding its annual Halloween Formal. I usually hated all the hassle that came with the Ball, but now I was actually looking forward to it. After all, I was going with the most wonderful man in the world - my boyfriend, Edward.

"You look frustrated," Alice observed as she bounced out of the bathroom completely ready for the Ball. She was wearing a short green dress that almost seemed to sparkle as she moved. She looked absolutely stunning, like a raven-haired Tinkerbell.

"You make it seem easy, Alice." I dropped my brush, sitting back against the chair. "I've been working on my hair for the past hour, and it still looks like a limp mess. I should consider having short hair like yours."

"Don't you dare cut one strand of your hair, Isabella Swan." Alice shook her head as she stood behind me studying my reflection in the mirror carefully. "Your hair is absolutely beautiful. It's not limp. You just need to learn how to style it. Plus, updos are completely last season."

"What do you suggest?" I loved my long hair, but it always seemed to be so much trouble. It was better to just let it hang loose than try to do anything with it. Realistically, I knew I would never cut it. Edward loved my long hair too much.

"Well, if you curl the ends." She took out her wand and pointed it at me, causing the ends of my hair to curl slightly. "And pick it up halfway, it'll be perfect." Alice twirled her wand a few more times before my hair finally settled into a partial updo. It was perfect.

"You're a fairy godmother, Alice." I turned around in one swift motion, throwing my arms around her.

"You're too funny, Bella. It was nothing," Alice replied. "Now go get into the dress. We're going to be late."

I noticed the time on the clock over the door, causing my eyes to grow wide. I was already late. I rushed into the bathroom and quickly got into my dress. Had I really taken that long fussing with my hair?

The champagne colored dress was not a style I usually wore, but I absolutely loved it. I had fallen in love with it the moment I had seen it in Alice's sketchbook, and I couldn't believe it when she had made it just for me. The dress was long and fitted along my torso with a sweetheart neckline. My back was covered only by a delicate ribbon that crisscrossed across my back before tying just under the small of my back.

"Edward is not going to know what hit him," Alice complimented as I stepped out of the bathroom after taking one last look in the mirror.

"I do hope he likes it." I took one final deep breath, stepping out of the room before I had a chance to change my mind. I had to keep reminding myself to be confident. I couldn't let my insecurities act up.

Alice and I stepped outside the common room and found Edward and Jasper outside the portrait hole. I had expected Edward to be dressed in his formal dress robes, but I had not expected him to be in a Muggle tuxedo. The very sight of him made my knees weak. I was extremely tempted to just skip the Ball and find a secret hideout to share with Edward.

"You look stunningly beautiful, my love," Edward said as he gently brushed his lips against the back of my hand. I was mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze. I was in heaven.

I wanted to tell him that he looked dashingly handsome, but my vocal cords wouldn't function. I was unable to speak. "You, too," I squeaked, causing him to laugh.

"We better head to the Great Hall. The Ball should be starting in a few minutes." Jasper's voice brought us back to reality.

My attention shifted from Edward to Jasper. Alice was a very lucky girl because I had no doubt that every female at the Ball would be struck by how good he looked. In my book, he wasn't as attractive as Edward, but that didn't mean I was blind. Jasper looked extremely handsome in his formal dress robes.

The four of us made our way to the Great Hall, and the decorations immediately caught my eye. I knew I had seen them countless times, but it always felt like the first time. The Great Hall was lit only by hundreds of candlesticks that floated above everyone and each table was decorated with jack-o-lanterns and colorful fireflies. It was unconventional but beautiful.

We found an empty table for four in the middle of the Hall and I couldn't help but smile as Edward held out the chair for me. I loved the way Edward acted like a gentleman. He truly made me feel special.

"This is incredible," Alice commented once the boys had taken their seats. "Do they do this every year?"

"The Halloween Ball has become a sort of tradition over the last few years," Jasper explained as goblets of pumpkin juice appeared at our table. "It's probably the biggest formal event Hogwarts hosts every year."

"I wish my old school did things like this." Alice's eyes were full of wonder as she took everything in, making me realize just how much I took being in Hogwarts for granted.

"What did you do for Halloween in Spain?" I leaned into Edward as I sipped on my pumpkin juice.

"Not much, really. We had a big feast, but never a formal dance like this. All of this is definitely much better." Our food appeared a few minutes later, causing us to fall into easy conversation about our classes. It almost made me forget the one thing I had been dreading the most: our opening dance.

**Edward Masen**

I knew the instant Bella realized that the opening dance number was coming up. She stopped talking and began to fiddle with the end her cloth napkin. "What's wrong, Bella?" I questioned, taking her hand in mine.

"Nothing," she lied, causing me to sigh. I always knew when she wasn't telling the truth. She never looked me in the eye.

"You have nothing to worry about, Bella. It's just you and me out on the dance floor." Even though she hadn't told me what was bothering her, I wanted her to know that I knew what she thinking.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." I never understood Bella's fear of public attention, but I wasn't going to let her wallow in despair.

"It's just you and me, Bella. Forget about everyone else; we are the only two people out there." I took the napkin from her other hand, dropping it onto the table. She had no reason to be nervous.

The Headmaster stood up once everyone had finished eating to officially begin the Ball. "I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts' Annual Halloween Ball. I hope you all enjoyed the wonderful food our hardworking house elves put together. I am not going to bore you all with a long speech."

He motioned for all of us stand before waving his wand causing all the tables and chairs to disappear. "I will now allow Edward Masen and Isabella Swan to open up tonight's festivities."

The Headmaster and the students moved out of the dance floor, leaving Bella and me alone in the middle. Bella's gaze immediately fell to the floor as her cheeks burned bright red. I knew she could feel everyone's eyes on us.

"Just us," I reminded her as I pulled her into my arms.

Her body was tense with fear as the soft music began to play. I rested my hands on her hips as I slowly began to sway us both to the beat of the music. Bella's body began to relax against mine as she rested her head against my chest.

I tried to completely ignore the crowd of students around us, focusing instead on Bella. I didn't like the attention anymore than she did, but I had come to accept it. Emmett and I had always been in the spotlight. It happened a lot when your father was such an active politician.

"I love you," I whispered against her hair as we began to turn. My eyes locked with James across the floor,and he sneered. He didn't take his eyes off of us, causing me to pull Bella in closer. His stare was really starting to piss me off.

The song came to an end as all the students politely clapped before joining us on the dance floor. "It's over, my love," I whispered softly once we were no longer the center of attention.

"I thought it would never end." Bella looked completely relived as she pulled away from me. Her cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment, but that only made her look even more beautiful.

"I didn't know dancing with me was such a chore," I teased, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Nothing with you is ever a chore," she corrected as she returned to my arms for another dance. I had never been a big fan of school dances, but I suddenly had a new appreciation for them. I was not ashamed to use any excuse to have her in my arms.

**Isabella Swan**

The night had been great. I was not a big dancer, but I hadn't left the dance floor since the music had started. I could not have asked for a better Halloween.

"I'm going to grab us something to drink. Do you want butterbeer?" Edward asked as one of the songs ended.

"That's fine. I'll go find Alice and Jasper." Edward gave me a quick kiss before disappearing through the crowd of students in search of our drinks.

I weaved my way through the couples, waving at a few people before I felt somebody grab my wrist. "I've been waiting for you," James cold, malicious voice made me gasp in surprise.

"What do you want?" I kept my voice even, willing myself not to reveal my fear. We were no longer in a deserted library. We were completely surrounded by people. He wasn't stupid enough to try anything.

"I wanted a dance." James pulled me roughly to him, causing me to stumble into his chest. I was unable to move away as he held me firmly in place, moving us to the music.

"You look deliciously fuckable," he stated his hand trailed further down my back just above my ass. "You know you'll have to pay for the little stunt you pulled in the library."

"Are you threatening me?" I glared at him as I tried to figure out the best way out of this. I didn't want to cause a scene.

"You got it wrong, Isabella." James' voice was laced with venom as he spoke. "It's not a threat; it's a promise."

My body shuddered in response. I knew for certain that James was not kidding. He meant what he said.

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend," Edward said angrily as he appeared at our side.

"Can't you see we're dancing, Masen?" James answered in a cocky tone as if I had agreed to a dance. "Are you jealous that she has found a more competent dance partner?"

"Get your filthy fucking hands off my girlfriend." I could clearly see he was struggling to control his anger. Yet James didn't seem to care.

"Or are you jealous that I almost had her in the library?" James stated before I saw Edward's fist fly past my head, landing squarely on James' nose.

**Edward Masen**

I couldn't believe how much I was really enjoying myself. I was completely astonished that Bella had allowed us to dance for so long. She had never enjoyed dancing, but it seemed as if something had changed. It was as if it was impossible for her to be accident prone when she was in my arms.

I grabbed us two butterbeers before making my way around the dance floor. I easily spotted Jasper and Alice completely engulfed with one another in a corner, but I couldn't see Bella anywhere near them.

I looked around quickly before spotting her near the edge of the dance floor in James' arms. My anger seemed to start boiling instantly as I dropped both butterbeer bottles on the nearest table before quickly making my way towards them. Who the hell did he think he was?

I was very much tempted to just go up to him and kill him with nothing more than my hands. He had already crossed too many lines, and I wasn't going to take it. He had no right to threaten Bella or to be anywhere near her. I knew Bella wasn't an object, but she was mine.

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend," I seethed, clenching my fist at my side.

"Can't you see we're dancing, Masen?" James answered, still not letting Bella go. "Are you jealous that she has found a more competent dance partner?"

"Get your filthy fucking hands off my girlfriend." I spoke through my fury, trying my best to control my temper. I had to remind myself that I was better than he was, but I was losing all sense of self-control.

"Or are you jealous that I almost had her in the library?"

My fist collided with James' nose, causing him to let go of Bella. Bella stumbled to the floor in shock as I rushed James. We both attacked the other with punches, his fist colliding with lips and cheeks multiple times. I ignored the pain in my face and Bella's yells, focusing instead on making James pay. I wanted to rip him to shreds.

I felt myself suddenly fly back away from James, landing on my ass. The Headmaster glared at us, not dropping his wand. "I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation as to why my Head Boy and one of my seventh year prefects are acting like barbarians. And I want to hear it in my office NOW."

I looked across from me, finding James in a similar position as me. His nose and lips were covered in blood, and I knew I had caused him more damage than he had caused me. Yet my attention didn't linger on James too long before my eyes met Bella's. Her eyes were full of disappointment and anger. She was pissed.

I stood up, ignoring the stares and mumbles of the rest of the students before following the Headmaster out of the . There was nothing I would be able to do about the gossip. The Headmaster had every right to be angry with me. And I was fully prepared to face the consequences of my actions. My only regret was that I had not caused James more damage.

**A/N: So what happens now? Who is getting in trouble? I'm dying to hear your responses to this. Many of you were very vocal last chapter.**

**I want to wish all my Jewish readers a Happy Hanukkah!**

**Next Chapter: Consequences**

**Muggleinlove**


	17. Consequences

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 16: Consequences

**Isabella Swan**

I was in total shock as I sat on the floor. I couldn't understand what had come over Edward. Nothing really made sense. It was completely out of character for Edward to act in that way. I didn't know what to think of that.

There were too many thoughts and emotions rushing through my head. I felt guilty. I felt almost as if it were my fault. I felt angry. Why had Edward resorted to violence? Yet, at the same time I also felt strangely attracted to Edward's fierce protectiveness.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked as he helped to my feet.

"I'm fine," I replied as the guilt began to grow. What would happen to Edward? Would he lose his position as Head Boy? Could the Headmaster suspend him?

"What happened, Bella?" Alice inquired, bringing me in for a tight hug.

"What did James do?" Jasper knew Edward well enough to know that the fight had not been a typical Edward reaction. He knew there was more than what was obvious.

Alice and Jasper walked me over to an unoccupied table in the corner of the Great Hall. The students had returned to the dancing, but I could still see them staring my way. I knew the gossip mill would be working overtime tonight.

"You haven't answered my question, Bella." Jasper looked genuinely worried about what had transpired. He was well aware of the fact that there was a lot I wasn't saying. Edward would not have attacked James unless he deserved it.

"James attacked me in the library a few days ago," I whispered, figuring it was best to just to tell them. "He used Polyjuice Potion to pretend he was Edward, but I figured it out after a few minutes. I really don't know how I broke free of his grasp."

"The next time I see him I'm going to finish what Edward started," Jasper seethed, causing me to lay my hand on his knee.

"We don't need any more trouble, Jasper. He's definitely not worth it." I couldn't allow the situation to worsen. Edward was already in enough trouble because of me. Jasper didn't need to get involved.

"He could've done something to you, Bella. How can you let him get away with this? What if it's worse next time?" I knew Jasper had a point, but I didn't want to aggravate the situation. If we ignored him, he would eventually stop.

"Jazz has a point, Bella," Alice said after a few minutes. "If you don't report him, it's only going to get worse. He doesn't seem like the type to give up."

"What can I do now?" I sighed in frustration as I leaned my head against the palms of my hands. "Edward is already in trouble and it is all my fault." Why had I been so stupid?

"You can still change things. You can still report him," Alice interjected.

"Report him to whom? I can't very well just walk into the Headmaster's office now." It seemed like an obvious solution, but I was too late. I had not done the right thing when I had supposed to have done it.

"Go see Professor Cullen. I saw him around here a few minutes ago. You can tell him, and he can clear this whole mess up. Edward did nothing but protect your honor. He shouldn't be punished." Jasper's words struck a chord in my heart. He was right. I couldn't let Edward take the fall for this. I had to do something.

"Don't do anything stupid, Jasper." I warned. The last thing I needed was for Jasper to try to play hero. This was something I had to fix myself.

I stood up, taking a quick look around before spotting Carlisle standing near the stage. "What are these crazy rumors flying around, Bella?" Emmett asked as he suddenly appeared at my side. "People are saying that Edward attacked James because he was dancing with you. And now Edward is going to get suspended."

"James was harassing me and goading Edward. He didn't hit him because he was dancing with me," I clarified, rolling my eyes at Emmett's proud expression.

"My brother finally grew some balls. But mom and dad are going to kill him," he replied as I moved past him towards Carlisle. I needed to set the record straight.

**Edward Masen**

The walk to the Headmaster's Office had never seen so long. It seemed as if the more we walked, the further it became. Part of me wanted to bash James head against the stone walls but my rationale side was slowly regaining control.

James and I followed the Headmaster into his office, neither one of us saying a word. We didn't know what to expect. I knew I had to be willing to accept my punishment. I didn't regret my actions, and I refused to apologize. I was protecting what was _mine_.

"I am very disappointed in both of you," the Headmaster stated once he had taken a seat behind his desk. "I have been Headmaster for a very long time, and I have never seen any of my students behave in this manner."

"I can explain what happened, Sir," James interjected causing me to squeeze the back of the chair. I knew he had an agenda. James was going to pretend to be the victim.

"Please do, Mr. Malus. I would like to know the reason behind both of your actions. After all, I expected a lot from the both of you." He gently tapped his fingers against the desk as he waited for James to continue.

"Edward is jealous of my prior relationship with Bella Swan. He saw me dancing with her this evening, and he just snapped. My actions, although wrong, were in self defense." James explained the entire situation, causing the anger to continue to boil within me. How dare he even suggest that I was jealous?

"Do you have anything to say, Mr. Masen?" The Headmaster's attention turned to me.

"I did throw the first punch tonight, but I was only doing so in Bella's defense. James has done nothing but bother her since their relationship ended during the summer." I knew there was much more I could say, but I was not going to tattle. I would take my punishment like a man.

"I am not sure how Ms. Swan fits into this fiasco, but it does not change the bottom line. Both of you acted in a highly inappropriate way. I expected my Head Boy and my seventh year Prefect to be more level-headed. It is your job to set an example for the rest of the school. As much as it pains me to do this, I must relieve you, Mr. Masen, of your position as Head Boy."

"I understand, Sir," I replied.

", I am temporarily suspending you of your Prefect status for the next month. And you will both be serving two months of detention." The fact that I had lost my Head Boy status didn't bother me as much as James only getting his temporarily suspended. It didn't make any logical sense. I suddenly really wanted to bash James' head against the stone wall of the office.

"Marcus, Ms. Swan has brought information to my attention that I think you should hear," Professor Cullen said as he walked inside, not bothering to knock on the door.

"Carlisle, I am in the middle of something. Whatever Ms. Swan has to say can wait until I'm finished here," he replied as Bella walked inside behind Professor Cullen. I had no idea what she was doing. Why was she coming in here?

"What Ms. Swan has to say has an impact on this situation." I could see that the Headmaster was very annoyed, but he motioned for him to continue.

**Isabella Swan**

I was a ball of nerves as I followed Professor Cullen to the Headmaster's Office. I really wanted to clear Edward's name. He was only in trouble because of me. None of this would have happened if I had reported James after the library incident. But I had been stubborn, and Edward was now paying for my actions.

I had explained to Professor Cullen what had occurred in the library and what had happened at the Ball. He had been shocked by my revelation. He was disappointed that I had not reported the incident sooner but had agreed that it was important for the Headmaster to know. James needed to be dealt with.

I stood by silently as Professor Cullen explained what had occurred. I knew full well that James was going to deny the whole thing and try to spin the story in his direction. Plus, I knew I was going to have to deal with Edward. He really didn't know what had happened.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Edward seethed, crossing the room in three strides, ready to kill James.

"Edward!" I yelled in shock before Carlisle practically appeared in between them, pushing Edward away from James.

"Control yourself, Edward," Carlisle ordered as James glared at him.

"Ms. Swan, would you please tell me why you waited this long to bring this to our attention?" the Headmaster asked once Professor Cullen was able to finish explaining the situation. I was relieved that the Headmaster was going to ignore Edward's outburst.

"I don't like to cause trouble, Headmaster. I know it was wrong of me to wait this long, but I was embarrassed. I should have known that it wasn't Edward." I bit my lip nervously as I tried to ignore James' glare.

"Mr. Masen, why didn't you report the incident?"

"I asked him not to, Headmaster. He didn't know what really happened." I was determined to make sure that Edward didn't get blamed for anything. I was going to take complete responsibility for this mess.

"Do you have anything to say, Mr. Malus?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes as James pretended to be completely shocked by the allegations.

"I would never do such a thing, Headmaster. Bella is completely making this up. I do not even know how to brew Polyjuice Potion." I sighed in frustration as I heard James' perfectly orchestrated speech. Would he really get away with this?

"These are pretty serious allegations, Mr. Malus. Carlisle, will you please go down to his room and search his belongings? I would like proof before I decide how to deal with this situation."

The room became awkwardly quiet as soon as Carlisle left to go to the Slytherin common room. The Headmaster had turned his attention to the paperwork on his desk, leaving the three of us with nothing to do but wait.

**Edward Masen**

I had to close my eyes and take deep breaths to stop myself from killing James. I had imagined that there was more to Bella's story, but I would've never guessed all of this. He had pretended to be me and had kissed MY girlfriend. Bashing his head against the stone wall didn't seem like enough anymore.

Professor Cullen returned twenty minutes later with two small vials. "I found this in his trunk," he explained, handing the vials to the Headmaster. "I believe it is Polyjuice Potion."

"It is," the Headmaster sighed after he had examined it. "Can you explain to me why you have Polyjuice Potion, Mr. Malus?"

"That was planted," he answered, causing my blood to boil. James was nothing but a lying bastard. He knew he was caught red-handed. He couldn't deny the evidence now.

"I somehow doubt that, Mr. Malus. What you did is very serious and will not go unpunished. I am permanently relieving you of your Prefect status, and you will have to serve three months of detention with me in my office. I will also be informing your parents of your behavior."

Bella looked extremely relieved, but she also seemed nervous. But the punishment wasn't enough. He had almost raped her, and all he got was detention and loss of Prefect privileges. He deserved to be expelled.

"Mr. Masen, your actions tonight were still inappropriate. Nothing is solved by violence, and I expected you to have more maturity than that. You will be able to keep your position as Head Boy. However, you will be serving two weeks detention with Professor Cullen."

"Yes, Sir," I replied.

"Ms. Swan, I expect that you have learned from this. If there is ever a situation, I expect it to be reported. Both you and Mr. Masen may return to your Houses now." The Headmaster finished before I followed Bella out of the office.

"When were you planning on telling me what he had done?" I asked once we were far enough away from the Headmaster's Office. "I don't get it, Bella. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would overreact and cause a scene. Are you out of your mind, Edward? You could've been expelled." Bella's eyes were full of anger, but I saw something more past that. I could see desire. "You're lucky that all you got was detention."

I didn't respond to her rant. I was too caught up in the need to make her mine. I closed the distance between us as I pulled her against me. Our lips touched tentatively at first before becoming a frenzied kiss. I needed her. There was no way we would be going back to the common room.

"Edward!" she moaned as my kisses trailed down the side of her neck to her collarbone.

"I want you so much," I said against her skin before allowing my tongue to move further down to the visible curve of her breasts. I really loved the dress.

"Not here." Her words brought me back to reality. I definitely didn't want to return to the Headmaster's Office. And if we continued, we were going to get caught.

"I know a place." I took her hand in mine, leading her to the seventh floor. I really hoped that Emmett had told me the truth. We needed time alone.

"Where are we going?" Bella followed me to the empty wall in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

"Just stand here." I situated Bella off to the side before taking a deep breath. I was pretty skeptical about this working, but I was desperate. I was willing to try anything.

We need a private place to spend time alone. Somewhere we won't get caught. I repeated those statements in my head over and over as I walked past the empty wall three times.

I wanted to kill Emmett the minute I finished my third round across the wall. There was nothing there. I had fallen for his stupid trick. I was going to throttle him the minute I saw him.

"What did you do?" Bella inquired in shock as a simple wooden door appeared in the once empty wall.

"It's the Room of Requirement," I whispered with a silly grin. Emmett had not lied.

**A/N: Well, I hope it was the consequences everyone expected. I couldn't very well let Edward take the down fall for being a hero. You all need to know me better than that? LOL.**

**Anyway, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. I hope you all enjoy the festivities and stay safe. I will see you all next Sunday!**

**Next Chapter: The Room of Requirement**

**Muggleinlove**


	18. The Room of Requirement

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 17: The Room of Requirement

**Isabella Swan**

I had no idea what Edward was up to, but I had never expected a door to appear on an empty wall. I had seen a lot of crazy things since I had become a witch, but never anything like this. What was the Room of Requirement?

Edward opened the small wooden door before, motioning for me to enter. "How did you do this? How did you even know this was here?" I asked as I walked into the room.

The room wasn't very big, but it was beautiful. There was a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room in front of a marble fireplace. The fire gave the entire room a golden glow that contrasted wonderfully with the burgundy of the bedspread.

"Emmett told me about this. The Room of Requirement is supposed to give what you need. I guess it's one of the many mysteries of Hogwarts."

I couldn't understand how I had never heard of this room. It wasn't part of _Hogwarts, A History_. I had never even heard the professors refer to it.

"How did Emmett find it?"

Edward simply shrugged as I walked further into the room, tracing the edge of the bed. Why was I playing twenty questions when Edward and I had total privacy and a bed at our disposal?

I looked at Edward from across the room, his gaze causing my heart to flutter. He still hadn't moved away from the door, and his eyes were locked on me. Part of me felt self-conscious at the attention, but the other part relished it.

"Are you going to stand by the door all night?" I asked as I took a seat at the edge of the bed.

Edward didn't reply as he crossed the room in three strides, stopping in front of me.

"I believe we have something to finish, Isabella." His voice was low and husky, causing every fiber of my body to burn with desire. I literally felt like I was on fire, and he hadn't even touched me.

Edward bent down far enough to brush his lips against mine before I pulled him down to me. I was tired of playing of games. I was going to take full advantage of our privacy. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind. _I was ready._

**Edward Masen**

I was momentarily shocked when I saw Bella by the bed. There were too many thoughts rushing through my head, causing my blood flow to veer south. I was in desperate need of her. I literally ached.

Bella's voice knocked me out of my daydream and brought me back to reality. She was on the bed waiting for me. What was I doing by the door?

I reached the bed in three strides, gathering all the self-control I had. I had to make sure she wanted this, too. I had to go slow even though I wanted to jump her. I allowed my lips to brush against hers softly as she grabbed my jacket, bringing me down onto her. I quickly got rid of my coat, letting it fall to the floor.

I tumbled onto her before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Bella eagerly responded to my kiss, her fingers escaping to my hair, softly tugging at its ends. "Please, Edward," she moaned against my ear, causing me to shudder. _She wants this, too._

Our kisses became even more frantic as my brain tried to formulate a plan. I really couldn't control myself. I wanted to know how to make her cry out my name in pure ecstasy.

I moved onto my back, bringing her completely onto me. I wanted our bodies to be connected in every way. I wanted to feel every inch of her body against mine. We continued to kiss, our tongues moving together in perfect unison. Yet it wasn't enough.

I moved my mouth from her lips down her jaw and neck, placing open mouth kisses down her body. My hands busied themselves trying to untie the delicate ribbons that adorned her back. But it seemed impossible. I didn't know what I was doing.

"Are you having trouble?" Bella asked with a giggle as I growled in frustration. Why wouldn't the damn ribbons budge?

"No," I lied before she sat up to rest on my hips. My hands moved down her back to rest on her thighs as I watched her easily loosen the ribbons on her back. How did she do that? She had to have taken some sort of class.

I felt my entire body burn with anticipation as she slid down my body before standing in front of the bed. Her arms held on to the top of her dress as she looked down to me. I could see the nervousness in her eyes, but I also noticed the need. We needed to move slowly.

I stood up, gently cupping her cheeks before pressing my lips to hers. I willed my body to control itself and let things play out naturally. I was just as nervous as she was, and I really didn't want to scare her with my eagerness.

"You're beautiful," I whispered against her lips before pulling her hands away, letting the dress pool at her feet. I took a step back, allowing myself to get the full view.

I had prepared myself to see Bella in nothing but her underwear, but I was not ready for the sight in front of me. Bella stood before me in nothing but blue lace shorts. She looked beautiful. She was ten times more stunning than anything I could have ever imagined. I was in shock.

**Isabella Swan**

I had to muster up all my courage not to cover myself. I wanted this, but I was afraid. I was full of insecurities and doubts. What if I wasn't pretty enough? I could never live up to his expectations. I was just Bella. But that was also what made things right. I was Bella and he was Edward, and that was all that mattered.

My entire body flushed in embarrassment as he took my nearly naked form in. I could tell he was shocked, but I could also see the amazement in his eyes. He seemed to like what he saw, causing me to feel an instant sense of relief.

I pressed my body against his, kissing him with all the force I had. Edward kissed me with just as much force as I began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. He was wearing too many clothes, and I wanted to rectify the situation.

Edward's hands moved down my back, caressing every inch of me before moving up my sides and stopping before reaching the curve of my breasts. "Please," I pleaded through our frantic kisses as I finally finished with the buttons of his shirt. I knew he was just as nervous as I was, but I wanted him to continue.

Edward pulled me down onto the bed after he had removed his shirt, leaving him in only his pants. He complied with my plea, touching me gently as he peppered my neck with kisses and nips.

My entire body shuddered in delight as he discovered the sensitive area of my neck. I felt as if I was going to burst as he began to suck, causing me to grip his arms tightly. I never wanted him to stop.

His lips returned to mine as his touches became more frantic and full of want. It was as if he needed to touch every single inch of my body. I allowed my own hands to rediscover the expanse of his back and chest before they slowly made their way down to his belt.

I felt the nerves in me begin to act up as I started to unbuckle his belt. I could clearly feel his arousal against my thigh, but I really didn't know what to do. We had never ventured this far, and I was afraid of doing something wrong. I really wanted him to enjoy this.

I found a way to unbuckle his belt, allowing my hand to slide down his body, grazing his arousal. I couldn't help but smile inwardly as he shuddered and bucked his hips underneath me. It was empowering to know that I caused that reaction in him.

I grazed his length two more times before Edward took my hands, groaning at the lost of contact. "Not here, not now," he moaned as he struggled to breathe evenly, not letting my hand go.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked unsure of what else to say. I thought he had been enjoying the attention.

"Fuck, no," he replied, his eyes meeting mine.

"Then?" I was still unsure why he had stopped us.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop. And I don't think we have enough time." I smiled down at Edward, gently stroking his cheek. He wanted to take his time with me. Could I have found a more perfect man?

"We don't have to go all the way. I mean, I'm ready to take that step. But there are other things we can do that take less time." I bit my lip nervously as I waited for an answer. I had no doubt that I was ready, but Edward was right. We had to go back to our dorms before they noticed we weren't there. But that didn't mean we couldn't enjoy our newly discovered privacy.

**Edward Masen**

I thought I was going to combust. Not only had Bella's touch sent sparks up and down my body, but she had just admitted that she was ready. I was now certain of one thing: Bella wanted to kill me.

I didn't know how to answer her. I simply brought her hand to my lips, kissing her palm before guiding her hand back down to the button on my pants. I was extremely nervous, and I was glad she was taking the lead right now. I didn't trust myself not to jump her. My entire body was on fire with the need of her, and I knew it was only going to get more pronounced.

Bella slowly popped the button of my pants before bringing down the zipper at a painfully slow pace. I was aware of her movements, but I wanted her to go faster. I tried to focus my attention elsewhere, letting her move at her own pace. Yet nothing really seemed to work. All I could think of was Bella.

I was mesmerized by her expressions. I had never seen her look as sexy as she did over me. Her eyes were wide with desire, and her full pink lips were swollen from our kisses. But it was the small purple bruise on her neck that held my attention the longest. It was strangely arousing to know that I had given her that. I had given her a hickey. I had marked her as mine.

My attention returned to her actions as she tugged on the waistband of my pants. I complied with her wishes, allowing her to take them off before they joined the rest of our discarded clothes on the floor.

Bella's eyes roamed my body as I stopped myself from grabbing her hand and placing it back on my now painful erection. She smiled at me tentatively before licking her lips suggestively, causing me to groan. She was going to kill me.

Bella's hand slowly reached out for me, freeing me from inside my boxers. She stared at me for a few seconds as I took deep, calming breaths to stop myself from moving to fast.

Bella bit her lip nervously before touching the underside of my shaft with one finger. My entire body seemed to convulse in pleasure as her finger made direct contact with me. I was already ready to explode.

Bella's touch was slow and methodical. She almost seemed as if she was afraid to break me. I tried to let her move at her own pace, but I needed her to take more control. Her feather light touches were driving me mad.

I took Bella's hand in mine, wrapping it around my length. "Was I doing it wrong?" she inquired, not moving her hand from within mine.

"I won't break," I managed to say as I slowly began to guide her movements and the amount of pressure she used.

I removed my hand after two strokes, allowing her to continue on her own. I had to take deep breaths as I watched her small hand move over me. My body convulsed by the sensory overload I was feeling, causing me to climax after a few more strokes.

I lay on the bed completely spent. I could still feel the pleasure rushing through my veins as Bella reached for the box of tissues that had appeared by the bed. I never wanted to move again, but I had to.

I forced myself to sit up. taking the tissues from her hand. Bella remained quiet as I cleaned us both. She seemed lost in her own thoughts, and I really didn't know what to make of it. I wanted to know what she was thinking.

**Isabella Swan**

I knew the mechanics of a male orgasm. I had researched it thoroughly, because I had wanted to be prepared. But I could have never imagined the high I got off of it. I had caused that reaction within him. I had been the one in control.

But, at the same time, I couldn't help but wonder if I had done something wrong. Everything had happened so fast. It didn't make any sense.

"Was it supposed to be like that?" I asked as he threw away the tissues he had used to clean us up. I needed to know, because I wanted to do better. I really wanted to learn how to properly pleasure him.

"What do you mean?" Edward adjusted his boxers before bringing me into him.

"It was so over so quickly," I clarified. I immediately realized what I had said, causing me to blush in embarrassment. "That's not really how I meant it. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Bella." He slowly stroked my arm before pressing his lips to my hairline. "I just need to get used to it. I'll do better next time."

I instantly smiled at the realization that there would be a next time. He wanted to do this again. He wanted me to pleasure him.

"But now, I believe, it is your turn," he whispered against my ear, causing my entire body to shudder in anticipation.

Our eyes met momentarily before his lips met mine in a kiss. Our kiss quickly grew deeper as his hands roamed down my body touching every inch of skin they could reach. I jumped in surprise as his fingers grazed the edge of my lace panties, skimming gently from side-to-side. His lips never left me as he continued to move his fingers from one hip to the other.

My body felt as if it was slowly burning from the inside out as his hand moved down my body, nearing my aching center. He still had yet to touch me where I craved it the most.

"Lower," I moaned as his lips ghosted across my neck.

He complied with my plea as one finger slowly reached my core. My body instantly reacted as he finally touched me, causing a pleasurable sigh to escape my lips. His touch continued at a slow place as his fingers began to explore me.

My mind was on overdrive as Edward continued his ministrations, slowly picking up the pace. I instantly knew that I wanted him to do what I had been considering doing on my own. "I want you to break it." I said suddenly, causing Edward to stop and stare at me. He really had no idea what I was talking about.

"My hymen," I clarified as realization dawned on him. "I want you to break it now."

**Edward Masen**

I was in total shock. I knew I had to have misinterpreted what she said. "You want me to pop your cherry now?" I asked trying to make sense of things. Was she out of her mind?

"That's what I said. Just do it," she replied confidently as I sat up. It still didn't make sense.

"It's not that easy, Bella," I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm not talking about sex, Edward." Bella's face turned bright red as she responded. "I was going to do it myself, but I'd rather have you do it," Bella explained, wrapping her arms around me. "I just don't want our first time to be cut short because I'm in pain. I want to be able to enjoy it."

"It's still going to hurt," I knew the pain was inevitable, but I didn't want her to have to go through it. It seemed unfair. She had caused me enormous pleasure, and now I was going to cause her pain.

"I'd rather it be now than our first time," she reasoned, her eyes pleading with me. "Please, Edward."

There was no way I could resist her when she pleaded with me like that, but I was going to do everything in my power to make it as enjoyable for her as possible. I simply nodded in reply, keeping my eyes on her as she leaned back onto the bed.

Bella's eyes immediately closed as my fingers traced the edge of her panties. I had no idea what I was doing, but I was determined. I wanted to make her feel good before I would be forced to cause her pain.

My hand worked its way back to her center, causing her to immediately stiffen in anticipation of the pain. "Relax," I whispered into her ear before peppering her neck and collarbone with kisses.

I slid my fingers against her soft skin and marveled at how delicate she felt under my rough hands. Years of Quidditch had caused calluses, and I hoped that the roughness wouldn't hurt her. I explored for a few minutes, in awe at each new groove and dip in her flesh that I discovered. I dipped my fingers further down until I felt her opening and the thin piece of skin that she was hell bent on losing this night. I instantly put the thought out of my mind and focused on her and what she seemed to like.

I was surprised at the wetness that my fingers made contact with as I carefully slid my finger inside of her. I watched her reactions carefully as I touched her. I instantly knew the minute I was doing something right when a soft moan escaped her lips. "Feel it," I whispered, repeating the actions slowly and methodically until Bella's hips were lifting off the bed.

I pushed my finger carefully into her and rubbed the palm of my hand over the soft folds of her lips, brushing her clit with each pass of my hand. Her breathing came in gasps as her silky walls pulsed around my hand. The heat she was radiating along with the moans of pleasure awakened that same desire that I felt earlier as my dick hardened at watching her start to come unglued in my hands.

Bella cried out my name in ecstasy as her orgasm rushed through her body. As much as I wanted to enjoy the moment with her, I knew this was my chance. I took a deep calming breath and waited until she was coming down from her high before closing my eyes and breaking through the thin barrier.

Bella's fingers dug into my arm as her pleasure turned into pain. I hated myself for doing this to her, any desire I felt at watching her climax disappeared just as quickly when I caused her pain. I immediately brought her into my side, wrapping my arms around her. I could see her struggling to control her reactions. She didn't want me to know how much discomfort she was in.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated over and over again as I kissed her shoulder, slowly rocking her. "I love you."

Bella kept her face hidden against my chest as her body slowly began to relax against me. I could tell the pain was slowly fading away as her breathing became steadier.

"Thank you," Bella whispered before allowing her eyes to meet mine.

"I'm sorry," I said again as I cupped her cheeks gently before pressing her lips to mine.

**A/N: This chapter is one of the longest I have ever written. Consider it a belated Christmas present. I know many of you predicted that they were going to go all the way, but I couldn't let them. At least not yet. Believe me the wait will definitely be worth it.**

**I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year!**

**Next Chapter: Hogsmeade**

**Muggleinlove**


	19. Hogsmeade

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 18: Hogsmeade

**Isabella Swan**

I literally felt as if I was sleeping on some sort of cloud. I knew that the whole night had to have been dream. Edward and I had pushed our boundaries further than we had ever dared. I had never felt closer to him than I did at that moment.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty!" an annoyingly bright voice urged as I felt the edge of the bed dip down. I reached out to the side in search of Edward. There was nothing but empty sheets at my side. Where was he? "Bella, wake up. Breakfast is over, and everyone is already at Hogsmeade."

I sighed loudly as my eyes opened, immediately falling on Alice. Everything seemed to suddenly make sense. Edward and I had been force to leave the Room of Requirement because we couldn't risk getting caught. Edward couldn't get in any more trouble.

"What time is it?" I mumbled as I sat up, noticing that our roommates had already left the dorm. The dull ache in between my legs was a persistent reminder of the night Edward and I had shared.

"Just after eleven. The boys are waiting for us out in the grounds," Alice explained as she looked me over carefully. "What time did you come in last night? I didn't hear you. I tried to wait up with Jasper, but you never came."

"A little before two," I admitted with a slight blush. There was no use in denying the obvious.

"What were you two up to? Any juicy details?" Alice urged as I climbed out of bed. Her curiosity seemed to literally radiate off of her.

"Nothing much," I lied as I began to detangle my hair with my hairbrush. I wasn't sure what to say. It felt sort of personal, but at the same time I wanted to tell somebody.

"LIAR!" Alice cried suddenly. "He gave you a hickey!"

"A what?" I questioned in shock. What was Alice talking about?

"Edward gave you a love bite. What were the two of you up to?" I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Edward had definitely left his mark on me. There was a purplish bruise right under my ear on my neck.

"I can't believe him," I sighed. There was absolutely no way to hide it. The entire school was going to know what Edward and I had done.

"It's strangely sexy," Alice giggled, causing my blush to deepen even more.

"I'm not saying I don't like it," I corrected, biting my lip. It was quite arousing to know he had done that, but it wasn't right. "I just don't want the whole school to see it. Can you imagine the gossip?"

"Ignore the gossip," Alice replied as she rolled her eyes. "It's actually not that hard to cover."

"Can you cover it??" I inquired, silently praying that she could.

"It's a basic makeup spell. Nobody would be the wiser. But I still want to know what the two of you were doing." Alice stated, giving me a knowing smile.

"We were just having a little fun," I responded with a smile before turning my attention to my trunk. I needed to pick out my clothes for the day. "We just needed to reconnect after all that stuff with James."

"You obviously did a good deal of reconnecting," Alice added as she returned to her perch on the edge of my bed. "How was it? How far did you go?"

"Do you really think Edward and I went all the way?" I asked in pretend shock. If it had really been up to me, then I would have definitely not stopped us. But there was no need for Alice to know that much.

"I don't know. You tell me," she urged while motioning to the mark on my neck. "The evidence seems to prove so."

"We just kissed and got a bit more acquainted, that's all," I answered before escaping to the bathroom.

"You're not telling me everything!" Alice exclaimed from outside the bathroom door.

"There's nothing more to tell." Alice huffed in reply before I heard her walk away from the bathroom.

I sighed in relief the moment I was really alone. Alice had become my best girl friend in the few short months I had known her. I trusted her with my life, but I still felt there was no need to tell her everything. I really hoped that she would understand that.

My attention shifted to my reflection, causing me to smile. The purplish bruise on my neck was obvious on my pale skin. There was no denying what it was. Edward Masen had given me a hickey.

**Edward Masen**

Alice had gone to wake up Bella so we could head out for our day in Hogsmeade, leaving the two of us with nothing to do but wait. I had been very much tempted to sneak into Ravenclaw Tower and wake her myself.

I had always looked forward to Hogsmeade trips, but this trip didn't hold the same attraction. All I really wanted to do was take Bella back to the Room of Requirement and pick up from where we had left off.

"You're definitely one lucky bastard," Jasper commented with a laugh. "I don't know how you got away with beating the shit out of James."

"I didn't get away with anything," I corrected as I rolled my eyes. "I still have to serve detention. That counts as punishment."

"Come on, Edward, like spending time in Professor Cullen's office counts as detention. You got off easy. Alice and I were sure you were going to get expelled." I knew Jasper was right. I still had to serve detention, but I knew Professor Cullen would go easy on me. I would probably just end up doing homework or helping him grade papers.

"I almost lost my Head Boy badge," I admitted. "He wouldn't have expelled me for fighting."

"What happened to James?" Jasper leaned against the bench behind us as he waited for me to answer.

"He's no longer prefect," I replied keeping my temper in check. I truly felt as if he should have been expelled. He had almost raped Bella, and his only punishment was losing his badge. It hardly seemed to fit the severity of his crime.

"That's it?" Jasper inquired in shock. "Even after Bella told the Headmaster about the stunt he pulled in the library?"

"I saw him at breakfast this morning. He's still here," I sighed as I spotted the girls walking towards the field from the castle.

I instantly smiled the minute Bella was in view. I had been concerned about leaving her after last night, but I was glad that she seemed alright. I hated that I had caused her pain, but it was inevitable. It would've been painful no matter when or how I did it.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Jasper greeted her with a laugh.

"Good morning," Bella answered before I stood up and brought her into a hug.

"How was your night?" I asked in a whisper as I tried to relish every second I had with her in my arms.

"Lonely," she admitted before leaving a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"So, are we going?" Alice interrupted with a giggle. "I want to have time to explore all the shops. Gladrags Wizardwear is all the rage in Paris. Do you think they have a delivery service?"

"We aren't spending the day shopping at Gladrags, Alice." I couldn't help but laugh at the sudden pout that appeared on Alice's face when Bella responded. She looked as if someone had stolen her puppy.

"Not the whole day, but I'll need at least half the day," Alice's responded as I wrapped my arms around Bella's tiny frame bringing her into me.

"We'll see, Alice," I interjected even though I completely agreed with Bella. There was no need to waste our entire day at Gladrags.

The walk to Hogsmeade was uneventful because most of the students were already in town. Bella and I reluctantly followed Alice and Jasper in the direction of Gladrags.

"Do you three come here often?" Alice asked as we walked through the busy street.

"We've been in there once," Bella admitted as she leaned further into me. "Honestly, Alice, we aren't shoppers."

Gladrags was a small clothing shop situated at one end of Hogsmeade. Its Hogsmeade locations was not as busy as the one in London or Paris, but it was still visited often by many of the female students of Hogwarts.

Alice looked like a kid at Christmas the minute she stepped inside the store. She seemed to effortlessly float from rack to rack, picking out what seemed to be random merchandise. Yet, it wasn't Alice's randomness that held my attention. It was Jasper.

Jasper followed Alice like a dog on a leash, holding on to everything she handed him. It had taken no more than five minutes for Jasper's face to be completely hidden by a mountain of clothes. She definitely had him wrapped around her manicured little finger.

I was extremely grateful that Bella was sane, but the truth of the matter was that if she enjoyed shopping as much as Alice did, then I would be just as whipped as Jasper. I would follow her around the entire store holding her bags and purse.

I turned my attention to Bella, watching her as she picked up a pale white scarf from one of the display tables. "It's so beautiful," she commented as she held it out for me to touch.

The fabric was extremely soft, and I could really see it as something Bella would wear. "Do you like it?" I questioned, taking it from her hands before wrapping it around her neck.

"It's gorgeous," she sighed, pressing her cheek against the fabric as it began to slowly turn purple.

"It changes colors," I laughed, causing Bella to giggle.

"It's a mood scarf. They were very popular in the 70s and are starting to make a comeback," Alice interjected, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Like a mood ring?" Bella questioned.

"A what ring?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Muggles have these rings with stones that change color based on body temperature. Each color has a certain meaning. Its supposed to indicate your mood," Bella clarified.

"What does body temperature have to do with mood anyhow?" Jasper looked just as confused as I did as the two girls studied the tag attached to the scarf. He was completely overloaded with all types of clothes in his arms.

"The scarf is the same basic concept," Alice replied, looking between Bella and me with a huge smile. "You should buy it." Alice drifted away much the same way she arrived with Jasper following close behind.

"So if every color means something, what does purple mean?" I inquired.

"It means I'm in love," she whispered with a blush.

"Well, then I guess we must buy it," I replied softly before brushing my lips against hers.

"It's too expensive, Edward." Bella took of the scarf, touching the soft fabric one last time before putting it back on the display table. "Plus, I don't need a scarf to know that I'm in love."

"Bella," I protested. Bella was not much of a shopper, but it was obvious she loved the scarf. Yet she was incredibly stubborn.

"No, Edward," Bella took my hand before leading me away from the scarves and toward the doors. "Alice, we'll meet you and Jasper at the Three Broomsticks in an hour."

I reluctantly followed Bella out of Gladrags. I wasn't going to waste my time arguing with her. I would find a way to buy the scarf for her later.

**Isabella Swan**

I took one final glance at the scarf before exiting the shop with Edward. I absolutely loved it, but I refused to let Edward even think about buying it. I didn't want to be the type of girlfriend that wanted her boyfriend to constantly buy her stuff. I didn't need the scarf. I had plenty of scarves as it was.

Edward and I made our way through the streets of Hogsmeade to the edge of town by the train station. We climbed onto the edge of the platform, simply enjoying the quiet. It was nice to get away from all the bustle of the town.

"I can't wait until Christmas break," Edward said softly as we stared out into the woods. "It'd be nice to spend the entire break just us without worrying about classes."

"That sounds wonderful," I whispered nervously. "But I have to go home for the holidays. I haven't seen my parents in so long. I have to spend at least part of the holidays with them." I hated the fact that I couldn't spend Christmas break with Edward, but I had no choice. I needed to make the effort to spend time with my parents.

"Of course, you do," Edward replied as he wrapped his arm around me. "I guess I just thought you'd stay during Christmas like you did during the summer."

"We'll figure something out," I sighed before kissing his jaw gently.

We spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence until we heard two voices arguing from behind the train platform. "Who could it be?" I asked before Edward helped me down.

I followed Edward quietly across the platform, finding James Malus Sr. and Professor Sangue arguing loudly.

"I want it done by the new year! Am I making myself clear?" Mr. Malus spoke angrily.

"I can't get anything done without the missing ingredient." Professor Sangue seemed very irritated and frustrated. "I have the ink. Did you get what I requested?"

"I will make your life a living hell if it's not done by the end of the year," Mr. Malus replied with a sneer as he handed him a small pouch. "I need this done for my plan to work."

"I understand. It'll be ready by the New Year. We'll keep in touch," Professor Sangue finished as he pocketed the pouch, leaving Mr. Malus alone behind the platform.

"Let's go," I whispered to Edward, taking his arm. The last thing we needed was for Mr. Malus to spot us.

"This is definitely not good," Edward said once we were back in the center of Hogsmeade.

"I know," I agreed as we entered the Three Broomsticks. We definitely had to figure out what Mr. Malus and Professor Sangue were up to.

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope everyone has enjoyed the holidays as much as I have.**

**I've been very busy over the past few weeks and will be unable to post next week as I settle back into school and work. I hope everyone understands that sometimes real life takes over. Therefore, my next update will come on Sunday, January 17.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on whats going on between James Sr. and Professor Sangue. Your thoughts last chapter were really amusing.**

**Next Chapter: Detention**

**Muggleinlove**


	20. Detention

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 19: Detention

**Edward Masen**

I looked at Bella from across our small study table, silently wishing we could just climb into the bed behind her. Who cared about essays and homework? It seemed as if every ounce of my concentration was focused solely on keeping me in the chair.

Bella and I spent two to three nights a week in our special corner of the Room of Requirement. The room always accommodated what we needed. The small room we had used the night of the Halloween Ball had grown just enough to fit a two-person worktable and a small bookshelf. I loved that Bella and I were now able to spend time alone even when bombarded with schoolwork, but being in the same room as "our" bed was distracting to say the least.

"I think I've had enough Potions for tonight," I said, pushing the book away from me and leaning back in my chair.

"You barely have anything done," Bella pointed out with a small giggle after she had taken a look at my essay.

"Come on, Bella. It's not due until next week," I replied. I knew it was childish of me to whine, but the bed was starting to look very inviting.

"Should we head back to the common rooms? It's almost curfew." Bella smiled mischievously as she spoke, and I knew she had no intention of returning to the common rooms before curfew.

"We can," I played along as I stood up and made my way to her side of the small table. "Or..." I trailed off.

"Or?" she teased as I effortlessly lifted her off the chair, pressing her body against mine.

"Or we can take advantage of this bed,"I whispered in reply, causing her body to break out in goosebumps.

Bella's lips met mine in a needful kiss. Her arms wrapped tighter around my neck as she pressed herself further into me. I carried her toward the bed, laying her carefully on top of the comforter. I allowed myself a few seconds to just admire her. Part of me still found it hard to believe that she was really mine.

I smiled at Bella as I leaned my entire body onto the bed, slowly crawling over her small frame. I carefully kept myself balanced on elbows and knees as I pressed my lips to hers. Bella instantly responded to me as her small fingers lost themselves in the tangled mess of my hair.

Our lips and tongues moved in perfect synchrony as our hands rediscovered every inch of each other's bodies. We had made a sort of unspoken agreement to not venture as far as we had on Halloween. It was a challenge to stop when every cell in my body wanted to continue. But I was determined to wait. Our unspoken rule kept us in check. All clothes had stayed on since Halloween. The temptation to continue was too overwhelming as it was. If clothes were shed, then it would be impossible to stop.

I allowed my hands to venture down the now familiar path of Bella's side as my lips kissed each and every inch of her neck. I loved the small moans that escaped her lips, assuring me that I was doing things right. Half the time, I still felt as if I had no clue what I was doing.

"We should head back to the dorms," Bella whispered before my lips hushed her with a kiss. I knew we needed to head back, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Do we have to?" I asked before brushing my lips against hers. "Let's stay here."

"I wish," she sighed, bringing me in for one final heated kiss.

I rolled onto my back next to her, willing my arousal to decrease. Neither one of us dared to say a word for the few minutes. It was already past curfew, and we had to get back.

**Isabella Swan**

Edward and I quietly made our way out of the Room of Requirement. I hated cutting our late night rendezvous short, but my self control was starting to wear thin. I didn't think that I would be able to resist him much longer. I knew I was ready. I had no doubt in my mind that Edward was the one for me.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked we walked through the darkened hallways. Edward always insisted on walking me back to our dorm even though it increased his chances of getting caught.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking," I assured him as I took his hand in mine.

"About?" he questioned with concern in his eyes.

"About how much I love you," I replied with a smile. I hadn't been completely honest, but I didn't want to make things any harder for him. I was very much aware of how hard it was for him to stop himself every night.

"Mr. Masen and Ms. Swan, isn't it past patrol hours and very much after curfew?" Professor Sangue's voice came from behind us, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Professor," Edward said as we turned around. "It's not what it looks like."

"Then tell me what is it, Mr. Masen. Right now, it looks like the Head Boy and Head Girl are out of bed after hours."

I bit my lip nervously as I tried to formulate a response. But it was hopeless. There was no excuse. Edward and I had been caught.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"No, Sir," Edward answered, squeezing my hand in reassurance. It was inevitable. Edward and I had been sneaking around for weeks. We had to eventually get caught.

"I will not allow this to go unpunished. As Head Boy and Head Girl, it is your job to set the example for the rest of the student body. And this behavior is completely unacceptable. I will have to issue you both detention tomorrow night." An uneasy feeling washed over me as he spoke. I really didn't want to serve detention with him.

"I have detention tomorrow night with Professor Cullen, Sir," Edward stated. Would I have to serve the detention with Professor Sangue on my own?

"That's alright, Mr. Masen. I expect to see the both of you in my office at 9 pm, sharp. I will not give the two of you preferential treatment. Even if your father is the Minister." I felt my entire body sigh in relief the minute he turned around and left the corridor. Yet, the feeling of dread at the pit of my stomach was not going to go away. Why were we serving detention so late?

"I don't like this," I whispered as Edward and I continued toward my dorm.

"It's just detention," he shrugged.

"It just doesn't feel right. Why are we serving it so late? Why did he feel the need to point out that your father is the Minister?" I wasn't sure what to think of everything. I just knew that things weren't right.

"He's probably just upset that James lost his position as Prefect, and I'm still Head Boy. He wants to point out our flaws. What can he do? We'll probably just have to reorganize the potions ingredients." I knew Edward was trying to make me feel better, but it was not working.

I was absolutely certain that Professor Sangue had some sort of hidden agenda. We knew he was working on a potion for Mr. Malus. He was up to something.

"I don't know, Edward," I replied as we reached the portrait hole to my dorm.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'll see you in the morning," Edward stated before giving me a short, sweet kiss.

"I love you," I whispered. "Please be careful on the way back."

"Always, love," he answered with a playful wink before making his way to his own House.

The uneasy feeling lingered even after I had climbed into bed. I wanted to believe that Edward was right. Professor Sangue just wanted to even out the score because the Headmaster had removed James as Prefect. But there was more to it. I just knew it.

**Edward Masen**

Two detentions in one night. I had served many detentions during my seven years at Hogwarts, but I had never had two in one night. That had to be some sort of record.

"Hi, Professor Cullen," I greeted as I walked into his office. Detention with Professor Cullen was technically not considered detention. He understood the reasons behind my actions at the Ball and allowed me to spend the hour doing my homework or helping him grade first year essays.

"Edward, how are you doing?" Professor Cullen looked up from his papers as he motioned me to take a seat at the small table in the corner.

"I'm doing alright," I answered with a sigh. I wasn't exactly thrilled to spend my night in detention. I really wanted to lock myself in the Room of Requirement with Bella.

"You don't seem alright. Is something bothering you?" Professor Cullen had always been very perceptive and could clearly see through my facade. I was definitely not looking forward to detention with Professor Sangue.

"Bella and I have a detention tonight," I admitted as I began to work on my Transfiguration essay.

"With whom?" Professor Cullen seemed surprised. "I wasn't notified that Ms. Swan would be serving a detention tonight."

"Professor Sangue," I replied.

"It's very much unlike Bella to get a detention. Did Mr. Malus have something to do with it?" I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. Bella was never given detention. She had served a handful of them, and it had always been my or Jasper's fault.

"No, Professor Sangue caught us out after curfew last night," I clarified, noticing the small smile on his lips.

"Edward, how many times have I told you to be more discreet?" he questioned, causing me to look down toward the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I mumbled awkwardly.

"Well, your hour is almost up. Go on to Professor Sangue's office. I'll see you in class tomorrow." I quickly finished the last sentence of my essay before picking up my books.

"Have good night, Professor," I added before leaving his office.

I found Bella waiting outside the Great Hall. She seemed rather fidgety, and it was completely obvious that she was nervous.

"You're out early," she pointed out when she spotted me on the stairs.

"Professor Cullen didn't want me to be late for my next detention," I laughed as I snaked my hand around her waist and pressed my lips against hers.

"We better start heading to his office," Bella stated as we pulled apart. "I don't want Professor Sangue to catch us like this."

"I guess you're right," I answered with a sigh before leading the way down to the dungeon. I was definitely not in the mood to spend the rest of the evening in detention.

"Good, you're both on time," Professor Sangue said as he walked out of his office with two winter coats and gloves in his arms. "The faster we get started, the sooner we can head back."

"Started with what?" I asked as he handed us each a coat and a pair of gloves.

"I need to harvest an ingredient from the Forbidden Forest," he explained before leading us out of the dungeon and into the Entrance Hall.

"Why would we need dragon hide gloves?" Bella asked in a whisper once we had slipped on the coats.

"I don't know," I answered as we followed Professor Sangue out into the school grounds. I didn't know of any ingredients nearby that required us to wear dragon hide gloves. Yet it was very obvious that whatever we were going to work with was dangerous.

**Isabella Swan**

"I need you two to help me harvest fireshrooms. They're found in the core of the forest away from the sunlight," he explained catching me off-guard. Fireshrrooms were very toxic fungi that were only handled by experienced Potions Masters.

"Professor, we don't have the training to properly handle fireshrooms. They should only be handled by professionals," I stated nervously. I had done enough research to know how toxic they were. They could kill you in minutes.

"Ms. Swan, are you questioning my judgement?" he questioned with a sneer as we entered the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

"I mean no disrespect, Sir," I quickly answered.

"Then, I suggest you do as I say," he finished. I had no choice but to shut up and follow him further into the forest even though I knew this was wrong. Edward and I were not proficient enough in Potions to handle fireshrooms.

I felt my heartbeat increase the further we ventured into the forest. I had entered the forest on several occasions throughout my time at Hogwarts, but I had never gone this far. In reality, the Forbidden Forest scared me. There had to be a reason why it was "forbidden," and I didn't trust Professor Sangue to protect us.

"Are you doing alright?" Edward asked as he helped me jump over a fallen log. I knew he was just as scared as I was, even though he was trying to hide it.

"I'm fine," I replied with a shrug as we tried to stay as close as possible to our Professor. The last thing we needed was to get lost.

"One thing you want to make certain," Professor Sangue began as he stopped walking.

"Fireshrooms are deadly. They can burn through most materials and must not come in contact with your skin. If it does, you will be dead before I can get you to the nurse." I felt the color drain from my face as I realized the predicament we were in. I didn't see a way out.

"I need to find ten fully grown fireshrooms. They look like regular mushrooms but are identified by the bright red coloring. Once you find one, place it in these dragon hide bags," he explained before handing us each a bag.

"Let me do it," Edward offered as Professor Sangue walked off to one side with his bag. "Don't touch anything."

"I'm not letting you do all the work," I protested as we tried to spot the small fireshrooms. "Plus, you can't get hurt."

"Here's one," Edward suddenly stated as he pointed to a bright red mushroom near the trunk of a tree.

"Be careful, Edward," I said as he bent down to pick it up. What if dragon hide wasn't thick enough? What if something happened? There were a million different scenarios rushing through my head, and none of them were pleasant.

"Don't touch that, Edward," Professor Cullen said as he suddenly appeared from behind one of the trees.

"Professor!" Edward said in surprise, causing Professor Sangue to turn around.

"What brings you out here, Carlisle?" Professor Sangue asked with an air of grandeur.

"I think I'm the one that should be asking questions, Felix," he responded. "There has to be a reason why you have brought two students out into the middle of the forest."

"They are serving a detention for being out of bounds after curfew," Professor Sangue explained. "However, this is none of your business."

"It is my business. It's obvious that you are unaware of the protocol for handling fireshrooms." I could feel the tension building between the two. Professor Sangue was extremely annoyed by Professor Cullen's presence.

"And you are? Last time I check I was the Potions Master at Hogwarts, not you." I had no idea what to do.

"I may not be Potions Master, but I am a Professor. It is not safe for students to be in the Forbidden Forest at this hour. Their fear is like a beacon for predators," Professor Cullen retorted.

"You would know," Professor Sangue laughed, causing Professor Cullen to launch himself at him in a split second.

"Listen to me, Felix. You may have the rest of the faculty fooled, but I know you're up to no good," He seethed as held him by the neck against one of the trees. Professor Cullen looked ready to strike.

"Are you going to bite me?" Professor Sangue inquired coldly, seemingly unaffected by his predicament.

"I wouldn't lower myself to that," Professor Cullen replied in disgust before dropping him on the ground. "You don't even smell appetizing."

I kept a firm grip on Edward's arm as everything unfolded. I trusted Professor Cullen enough to know he wouldn't do anything, but I was still shocked. I had never seen him act out. He always seemed perfectly calm and controlled.

"I'll walk you back to the castle," he said as he led us away from Professor Sangue.

"How did you know we were in the forest?" Edward asked once we were far enough away from our Potion's Professor.

"I smelled all of you from across the Forest. You two do not understand the true extent of danger the both of you were in," he explained as the light from the castle began to filter through the trees. "I am not the most dangerous creature in the Forbidden Forest."

"Thank you," I whispered once we had reached the Castle doors.

"Make sure to head straight to your dorms. And try to keep your midnight escapades to a minimum. I don't want any of you to receive anymore detentions," Professor Cullen warned before heading up the stairs to the staff quarters.

"Come on; I'll walk you to your common room," Edward stated before taking my hand. Neither one of us really knew what to say about the night's events.

Yet one thing was certain. Professor Sangue was up to no good.

**A/N: I know this was supposed to be up yesterday, and I'm sorry for the delay. My life has been crazy this past few weeks, and I'm having a hard time actually sitting down and writing. I will not be able to keep up my weekly post for the near future. I will continue to post one chapter every two weeks on Sunday nights. Once I finish writing this story my updates will come on a more regular basis.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write.**

**Next Chapter: Christmas Break**

**Muggleinlove**


	21. Winter Break Surprise

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 20: Winter Break Surprise

**Isabella Swan**

While every other student in Hogwarts was eagerly awaiting Christmas Break, I found myself dreading it. I was excited to see my parents, but I was not looking forward to spending my vacation without Edward. I hated the fact that my two worlds were so incompatible. It made me feel torn.

"I don't like the silence," Edward mentioned softly as he wrapped his arm tighter around me. We had escaped to the Head Compartment an hour after the train had left Hogsmeade. But I had been unable to say a word since we had settled in.

"I don't want us to be apart," I whispered, not trusting my voice to go any higher. I could already feel the pain in my chest, and we were still together.

"It's only for two weeks. It'll be New Years Eve before you know it," Edward added, trying to convince us both. I knew he was trying to look at the positive side of things. "We'll have letters and phone calls. It won't be so bad."

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that phone calls and letters were going to be enough. But I knew it wouldn't be. The time away from him was going to seem like an eternity. There really was no way to sugar coat it.

"I just want there to be a way I could be with my parents and still be with you," I sighed, even though I knew that was impossible.

"The invitation for your parents to stay with us is always open, Bella. My parents will be more than happy to have them over for the holidays. We have enough room," Edward repeated, causing me to laugh. The invitation was a very sweet gesture, but it was one my family could not accept.

My parents had two opposing views on the magical world. My mother, Renee, embraced it. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Hogwarts, spells, and the magical world. Yet my dad, Charlie, liked to ignore the fact that I was a witch. He believed it was a simply a phase I would grow out of. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with any of it.

"I wish it were that easy," I answered as I closed my eyes. "You know how my father is. He won't even consider it."

"I just want you to know that the invitation is always open," he clarified before pressing his lips against mine. "It's just two weeks."

"I know." The train began to slow down, signaling our arrival to King's Cross Station in London.

I tightened my hold on Edward one last time before resigning myself to the inevitable. We would be spending most of our break apart. Edward helped me with my stuff before leading the way off of the train.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella," Alice exclaimed as she popped out of one of the compartments closely followed by Jasper. Both of them looked quite disheveled.

"I will too, Alice," I responded as we wrapped our arms around each other. "Make sure to write."

"Of course, silly," Alice giggled as we stepped off the train and onto the platform.

"You too, Jasper. I want letters," I reminded him before hugging him as well.

"Happy Holidays," he replied, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you on New Years." All of us were skipping the annual Ministry New Year's event, opting to spend a quiet night at the Masens'.

"Come on, my mom is probably waiting with your parents." It didn't take long to find our parents near the ticket office. My mom was talking animatedly with Mrs. Masen, while my father ignored her. He pretended to be busy reading the newspaper.

"Edward, Bella!" Mrs. Masen exclaimed the minute she spotted us, wrapping us both in a bone-crushing hug. "How was your term?"

"It was great," I answered before hugging my parents. It had been entirely too long since I had last seen them.

"Are you ready to go?" my father asked as hugged me. He was very uncomfortable by Mrs. Masen and Edward's presence.

"Almost," I answered before turning to Edward. The time had come to say goodbye.

"It's only two weeks," Edward repeated as soon as he noticed the tears welling up in my eyes. I was trying to stop myself from crying, but it was impossible.

"I know," I replied before throwing myself against him. I hadn't quite told my parents that Edward and I were together, but I didn't care. I needed to properly say goodbye.

Edward brushed his lips against my hairline before pulling me away just enough to kiss me. I could hear my mother's gasp and my father's grumble, but I ignored it. My focus was entirely on Edward.

"I love you," we both said simultaneously, causing us to laugh.

"I'll miss you," I added before giving him one last kiss.

I pulled away from him, forcing myself to walk towards my parents. I didn't look back as I followed them out of the station. I had to use every ounce of self control to stop myself from running back to him. I needed to spend time with my parents. It was the right thing to do.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" my mother asked in an expectant tone the minute we had climbed into the car.

"About?" I questioned as I bit my lip nervously. I knew she wanted to know all about my relationship with Edward, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to anger my father any more than he already was.

"You and Edward, of course. That was quite the goodbye," she clarified, causing me to blush. "Are you two together?"

"He's my boyfriend," I admitted, and my father shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat. "We've been together since the end of summer."

"And you haven't said a word? Why didn't you say anything?" My mom seemed almost hurt by my omission. But I had no idea how to tell her. Was I supposed to end a letter with "PS: I'm now dating my best friend, Edward"? It just didn't seem right.

"I wanted to tell you in person." I wasn't being completely honest. I had never really considered how to tell them. I was hoping they would just figure it out.

"You didn't have to attack the boy to tell us," my father muttered. "A simple statement would have been enough. Besides, that wasn't lady-like behavior."

"Charlie, she was just emotional. She's not going to see her boyfriend for two weeks. Don't you remember how we were when we were forced apart?" My mother defended me, giving me a knowing wink. I would've expected my father to know what it felt like to be apart from the person you loved.

My father was from the States. My parents had met during college when my mom had visited Seattle, Washington during a foreign exchange program. They had fallen in love during the few months she was there. It took only four months for my father to pick up his stuff and move to London. The two got married exactly eight months after they met, and I was born nine months later.

"We were older, Renee, and we knew what we wanted." I tried to ignore his statement even though I could already feel the anger boiling within me. I knew perfectly well that Edward was the man for me. Age had nothing to do with love.

"Not by much. Plus, Edward is a good kid. He's smart, loyal, a great friend to Bella, and he's pretty darn cute." My mom giggled, causing me to laugh.

"Can you both stop talking about my boyfriend as if I'm not here?" I asked, wanting to redirect the conversation somewhere else.

"Isn't it a bit soon for you to consider him your boyfriend?" Charlie asked in an annoyed tone. "Wouldn't you rather be with a normal boy?"

"What do you mean by a normal boy?" I asked with a frown. Why was he being so prejudiced?

"You know exactly what I mean, Isabella. You shouldn't date wizards. What kind of life could you possibly have with him?" I felt the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes as I stared out the window of the car. Why was my father so narrow-minded?

"I'm a witch, Charlie. Whether you like it or not, I will always be a witch," I refuted, trying my best to control all the emotions whirling inside of me. I wanted my father to accept me for who I was. Why couldn't he be proud of me for being a witch?

"Your father doesn't mean that, Bella," my mother jumped in trying to smooth over the situation. I knew she meant well, but that didn't change anything. My father was ashamed of who I was. "We are both very proud of you. Aren't we, Charlie?"

My father mumbled a reply, causing me to sink into the back seat of the car. There was absolutely nothing I could do to change my father's mind. I was never going to be the person he wanted me to be.

"We have a surprise for you at home," my father suddenly announced excitedly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between us.

The first thought that entered my mind was an owl. I had been secretly hoping for an owl since the day I had first gone into Hogsmeade, but I had never been able to purchase one. But just as the thought entered my mind, it left. My father was excited over my surprise. He would never approve of an owl, let alone buy me one.

"What kind of surprise?" I inquired. My parents had most likely gotten me a gift card to my favorite bookstore just a few blocks from my house.

"You'll see," my father answered as we turned into the street of my house. "I know you'll love it, Bella."

It didn't take long for me to figure out just what my surprise was. The car hadn't even come to a full stop before my friend, Jacob, was flying down the front porch steps of my house and yanking the back door of the car open.

Jacob was my father's best friend's son. Even though they lived in Washington, they still stayed in contact with my father. Billy and Charlie had been inseparable from the time they were born, and the distance had done nothing to their friendship. It was tradition for us to spend at least a month every summer with them in Washington. But I stayed at home this year.

"Jake!" I cried as he pulled me into a hug lifting my feet off the floor. It had been over a year since i had least seen him. He was well over six feet tall. His once shoulder-length hair had been cut very short. He looked much more like a man than a boy.

"We missed you this summer," he said as he let me down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was still dumbfounded by his presence. They never came to England. We always visited them.

"I needed a change of scenery. Plus my dad bought me the plane ticket as an early Christmas present," he answered.

"How about your dad? Is he here too?" I questioned, looking up towards the house.

"No, he went to go visit my sister this year. He refuses to travel any farther than that." Jake rolled his eyes as my father approached us.

"Billy is quite set in his ways," he laughed. "Were you surprised?"

"I was definitely not expecting this," I replied as we entered the house. "Why didn't you two tell me?"

"Charlie wanted it to be a surprise." My mom shrugged.

"Why don't you kids go catch up, and I'll help Renee with lunch?" I bit my lip nervously as Jake practically dragged me into the living room. I always found it very awkward to spend time with Jacob. We had been pretty close as kids, but we had grown very distant over the years.

Jacob didn't know and couldn't find out that I was a witch. It really limited our topics of conversation. Plus my father had been hinting for years how the two of us would be the perfect couple. I liked Jake but only as a friend.

"So, how's the prep school treating you?" Jacob questioned as we settled on the couch. "I don't know how you mingle with all those rich kids."

"My mom went to prep school," I reminded him. My mom had always been a relatively simple person even though her family was extremely wealthy. She never liked to show off the amount of money she had.

"You know what I mean, Bella. I just don't see your sudden interest." He shrugged.

"How are things in Washington?" I asked, steering the conversation into safer waters. Jacob would never be able to truly understand why I went to boarding school.

"The same. Nothing changes over in Forks. You're the one with the exciting life," he replied, causing an uneasy silence to fall over us. I really had no idea what to say.

I felt Jacob's eyes on me as we sat in silence. I had always felt very comfortable around him, but that had changed since I had started Hogwarts. His gaze was more intense. It was almost as if he was seeing me as more than a friend. Had my father said something to him?

"I should go unpack," I suddenly said as I stood up. I really needed to get away from him. I needed to figure out a way to make sure he knew that we were just friends.

"Do you need any help?" he offered, even though I was already halfway up the stairs.

"Watch some television. I'll be fine," I answered with a smile before escaping to the security of my bedroom.

I couldn't help but smile the minute I stepped into my room. Edward's tiny, snowy owl, Athena, was perched on my window sill patiently waiting my arrival. "What are you doing here so soon, Athena?" I asked as she settled herself on my shoulder, gently nipping at my cheek.

"I'm sorry I don't have any owl treats for you," I said as I untied Edward's letter from her foot. "Are you going to wait around for my reply?"

Athena flew away from me before resting herself on my headboard, giving me a few minutes to read Edward's letter and write a reply.

_Bella,_

_I just want to make sure you made it home safely. Things at home are a bit crazy. Jasper's dad has increased security around here. I really think something isn't right. I can't say much, but you'll see when you come over for New Year's._

_Don't be surprised if Athena suddenly appears or disappears. One of our new security features is to have all our owls be invisible during flight. They only appear when they reach their designated person._

_We've been apart only a few hours, but I miss you terribly. Emmett has already left to go spend time with Rose, and Jasper is out somewhere shopping with Alice. I hate being apart. I hope your holiday is off to a better start than mine. I'm literally counting down the days until I see you again._

_Let me know if Athena gently nipped you. I instructed her to send you kisses from me._

_I love and miss you,_

_Edward_

I smiled at Edward's letter. It was so like him to send his owl with kisses just for me. It was just too sweet. I quickly flew off my bed, ruffling through my trunk to find a piece of parchment. I really wanted to send my reply right away.

"Are you going to give Edward kisses on my behalf, too?" I asked Athena as she propped herself on my desk, watching me write.

"Bella, lunch is ready!" Jacob suddenly announced as he burst through the door, his eyes opening wide as he spotted Athena.

"Is that an owl?" he questioned in surprise before Athena suddenly disappeared.

"What owl?" I asked, trying to appear nonchalant. How was I going to explain a dissappearing owl?

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for being so understanding about the long delays in between chapters. I promise that once i finish writing I will have updates come much more rapidly. The good thing is that I am nearing the end.**

**I will have the next update up in two weeks on Feb. 14 (Yes, Valentine's Day).**

**I was also the author on this weeks Friday Free For All. I wrote a fluffy outtake from my Bella/Carlisle story, Taking Chances. A lot of my readers requested Edward and Angela's relationship development. The one shot can be read on its own if you haven't read Taking Chances. You can read it here on my profile or over on Twilighted under, Ninapolitan.**

**Next Chapter: Only Friends**

**Muggleinlove**


	22. Only Friends

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 21: Only Friends

**Isabella Swan**

I shifted again on the bed, willing myself to fall asleep. I hated not being tired. I had been tossing and turning all night, yearning for Edward's touch. It had only been a few days, but it felt like so much longer.

I sighed in frustration before finally giving up. I wasn't going to get any more sleep. I climbed out my bed, making my way to my desk. I had already completed my winter break homework, but it didn't hurt to look it over.

I busied myself proofreading my Transfiguration essay until I heard a gentle tap on my window. I instantly smiled when I spotted Athena waiting patiently outside my window.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked her as she flew onto my desk. "Was Edward not sleeping either?"

I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter as I opened his letter. It was silly to get nervous over a letter, but this was the only form of communication we had.

_Bella,_

_Hopefully, Athena will wait until you're awake to deliver this, but I just had to make sure you got this before the day got started._

_I spent the day shopping with everyone in Diagon Alley, but it didn't feel right. I felt like the fifth wheel. It definitely wasn't the same without you._

_What have you been doing? Are you having fun with your friend?_

_I can't wait until New Year's._

_I love and miss you,_

_Edward_

I sighed deeply as I finished reading the letter. I really wanted to be part of that shopping trip. I wanted to be able to roam down Diagon Alley with my friends. But I was at home. I loved being with my parents, and it was fun catching up with Jake. But I missed Edward.

I took out a piece of parchment and my quill as I began to think of my response. Edward and I had been writing letters daily for the past few days, keeping the other up-to-date on everything we did.

_Edward,_

_You didn't have to warn Athena about waking me. I was very much awake when she arrived. triple-checking my essay. I can't seem to sleep much more than a few hours every night. I miss you too much._

_I hope you enjoyed your shopping adventure with everyone. I still haven't finished my shopping, and its Christmas Eve. I plan on taking Jake to the mall and maybe doing some sightseeing. He's heading home tomorrow and hasn't seen much of London._

_I don't think I've been such a good friend. It's been very weird actually. I don't think of this as my home anymore. The magical world is where I belong. I wish there was a way I could combine the two._

_Make sure you send my love to everyone. I'm anxious awaiting New Year's, too._

_I love you,_

_Bella_

I finished signing the letter before turning to Athena. "You make sure Edward gives you plenty of treats," I said to her as I tied the letter on her leg.

I smiled at Edward's small owl as she gently nipped my finger in comprehension before disappearing out of the open window to deliver my letter.

It was still too early for anyone in the house to be awake, so I turned my attention back to my essay. I felt a lot better after hearing from Edward. It still didn't replace spending time with him, but I would take what I could get.

I lost myself in my essay, jumping in surprise when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said after I had put away all my books. The last thing I needed was to answer Jake's questions about my textbooks. It had been too much of a close call with Athena. It had taken me almost twenty minutes to convince him that there had been no owl in my room.

"Hey, Bella, I didn't think you'd be up," Jake said as he walked into my bedroom with a goofy grin.

"I've been awake for a while catching up on some homework," I answered as I turned to him. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were up for some shopping. Charlie is going into the city today, and he said he'll drop off us for a few hours." I instantly knew why my father was making the effort of driving us into town. He was not as subtle as he thought. I knew he much preferred Jake over Edward.

"That sounds great," I answered with a small smile. I had been avoiding situations with Jacob because I had a feeling he really liked me. He had been nothing but respectful during the few days we had spent together. He knew I had a boyfriend and had not tried to cross that friendship boundary. Jacob was definitely a good friend. One shopping trip wasn't going to hurt.

"I'll go tell your dad to wait for us then," he eagerly responded before rushing out of my room in search of him.

I quickly got ready even though I didn't want to shop in London. I still had presents to buy, but I wanted to buy them in Diagon Alley. I sort of felt as if nothing I bought in Muggle London would really be good enough. I had grown accustomed to the magical world. But I was determined to make the best out of the situation. I would try to enjoy myself.

"Let me know when to pick you two up," my dad said as he stopped by the curb, allowing Jake and me to climb out of the car. It had been a very awkward car ride. My father had done nothing but stare at us and give Jake knowing smiles. Charlie was definitely not subtle, but Jacob seemed to be completely oblivious to everything.

"Bye, Dad," I called before I dragged Jacob away from the car and into the mall.

"What's the rush?" Jake laughed as we entered the mall.

"I have a lot of stuff to buy," I answered, thankful that the crowded mall didn't allow for much talking.

"They have an ice rink!" he exclaimed as we passed a giant ice rink in the middle of the mall. "Let's go skating, Bella."

"Me, skating?" I responded in shock. Was he crazy? Bella Swan didn't do ice skating. "You obviously don't remember my tendency to lose my balance."

"Come on," he urged. "It'll be fun, and I won't let you fall."

"You can't guarantee that. Plus, we still have tons of shopping to do," I replied as Jake began to almost pout in hopes of convincing me.

"Please," he repeated as my resistance began to fall. I could stay by the edge of the rink and use the barrier for balance.

"Fine, but I'm staying on the edge," I warned as he grabbed my arm, dragging me to the check in area.

The ice rink was surprisingly empty for Christmas Eve. It seemed as if the crowds were too busy shopping to waste their time ice skating. "Are you ready to go?" Jacob asked as he offered me his hand.

I bit my lip nervously as I stared down at my white ice skates. It had been ages since I had worn a pair. I was not coordinated or graceful. I was a klutzy bookworm who belonged in the library. I had no business on the ice.

"I'm holding you personally responsible if I break a bone," I said as I took his hand to balance myself.

"You just have to let loose and glide," he explained as I secured my balance.

"Easy for you to say." I followed Jacob onto the ice, grabbing the ledge the minute the blades touched the slippery surface. I just knew I was going to end up on my face before the afternoon was over.

"Are you going to stay on the ledge the whole time?" Jacob asked as he effortlessly glided onto the ice stopping in front of me.

"You're lucky you got me in a pair of skates at all. Don't push your luck." I nervously allowed my foot to inch forward while keeping a death grip on the ledge. I really didn't want to fall.

"I'll hold your hand, and I promise not to let you fall," Jacob said after a few minutes of watching me creep along the side of the ice rink.

"I'm not leaving the ledge," I replied. I knew he meant well, but I wasn't comfortable letting the security of the ledge go.

Jacob took one of my hands off the ledge, causing me to glare at him. "What did I say?" I felt my heart beats increase tenfold as he began to pull me away. "Jacob, what are you doing?" I was too afraid to make any sudden movements.

"Showing you how to have fun. Now, just keep a firm hold on my hand and let me do the leading," he explained as I stood frozen on the ice. The ledge was only a few feet away, but I wasn't near enough to grab it.

"Jacob," I said, trying to control my temper. He wasn't trying to be mean, but I was mad and scared. "Take me back to where I was."

"Just let me do this, Bella." he pleaded as he took both my hands and looked into my eyes. "I promise nothing is going to happen." He gave me small smile, slowly melting away my resistance, but making me realize one thing. Jacob Black, my childhood friend, was in love with me.

I had known he liked me, but I could've never guessed the true extent of his feelings. I was just supposed to be a crush, nothing more. I didn't want to break his heart, but at the same time, I couldn't see a way around it. I belonged with Edward, not Jacob.

Jacob mistook my silence for acceptance as he slowly pulled me forward, leading me across the ice. I was too in shock to move or say anything. I could only hope that he wouldn't act on his feelings. Maybe he understood everything. Maybe he was willing to just be my friend.

I spent the rest of our time on the ice in a daze. I allowed him to lead me, but I was unable to say a word. Surprisingly, my clumsiness didn't act up. I survived my time on the ice. It had to have been a miracle.

"You seem very quiet," Jacob observed as we removed our ice skates and returned them to the counter.

"I'm just surprised I didn't fall," I answered with a shrug.

"I told you. I would never let you fall, Bella," he stated as he reached for my hand.

"Look, they have hot chocolate," I said as I pointed to the stand across the mall. I couldn't let him take my hand. I didn't want to give him false hope. "Want to get some?"

I could see the disappointment in his eyes as I led him over to the stand. I pretended not to notice his reaction as I placed our order. I still had no idea how to handle him. What could I tell him? I needed to let him down easily, but I didn't know how.

"I've really enjoyed our time together," Jacob said as we sat down at an empty, secluded small table. "I wish I didn't have to leave so soon. I really feel like I just got here." I smiled kindly at him, noticing how he slowly began to scoot his chair closer to mine.

"Jake," I started but was caught off guard as his lips met mine. I immediately felt a rush of energy, magic, pass through me in a surge that felt like an electrical zap. He was thrown back against the backrest of his chair, causing him to topple to the floor.

"What was that?" Jacob asked in shock as he stumbled to get up.

"Nothing," I lied. I knew it had to have been a surge of magic. I had no other explanation, and I didn't do it on purpose.

"You know I have a boyfriend," I reminded him when he had sat back down. "You're a great..."

"Friend," Jake finished with a sigh before reaching for my hand and giving it gentle squeeze. "I wish things could be different, Bella. Does he make you happy?"

"Incredibly so," I answered honestly. I hated seeing the sadness in his eyes, but I wasn't going to lead him on. Jacob was never going to be anything more than a friend.

"That's all that matters," he stated before leaning over and kissing my cheek. Jacob was a really great guy. He deserved to be happy.

"One day, you'll make a girl really happy," I added as we headed to finish our shopping. Any girl would be extremely lucky to have him.

The rest of the day passed without much fanfare. We finished all of our last-minute Christmas shopping, and Jacob was able to find some really great souvenirs for his friends in the States. It had turned out to be an overall great day.

I rushed up to my room the minute we got home, hoping to find Athena with a letter from Edward. But instead I found Zeus, Edward's father's owl, waiting for me by my desk.

"Is everything alright?" I asked the owl as a million different scenarios playing out in my head. Had something happened? Was Edward hurt?

_Isabella,_

_I'm sure I don't have to remind you about the restrictions for the use of underage magic. I was able to intercept the warning that was going to be sent to you but I can't guarantee that it can be done again. Please refrain from using magic outside of Hogwarts._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Edward Masen, Sr._

_Minister of Magic_

_PS- This will stay between us, since I know how hormonal boys can be._

I was extremely relieved that nothing had happened, but I was still embarrassed. Mr. Masen had been notified of my small episode in the mall with Jacob. I had been extremely lucky that Jacob had brushed it off, and I hadn't been forced to answer any awkward questions. But I had still used magic outside of Hogwarts.

I looked around my room, immediately noticing that Zeus had flown away and that Athena had still not made it back. I was not going to be able to hear from Edward before I sat down with my family to open presents. It was our tradition to open presents on Christmas Eve, and I hated that Edward could not be here to share it with us.

"Dinner is ready," my mom said as she poked her head into my room, noticing my frown. "Are you alright?"

"I miss Edward," I admitted with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," my mom answered as she entered my room and closed the door behind her.

"I just hate spending our first Christmas as a couple apart," I added as I played with the loose strings of my comforter.

"Why don't you leave after we open presents?" My mom suggested with a sad smile. "We don't have any plans tomorrow other than taking Jacob to the airport."

"I can't do that, Mom," I replied even though my heart was screaming 'yes.' It wasn't right for me to leave my parents on Christmas. "I'll be fine."

"Bella, sweetheart, I know what it's like to be in love and apart on Christmas. It sucks," she stated, making me laugh. "Just wait until Jake heads to bed, and then you do the fireplace travel thing you do. You can surprise Edward for Christmas morning."

"What about Dad? What will you tell Jacob in the morning?" I inquired, knowing he would never appprove. He didn't like Edward, and he wasn't going to accept the arrangement. And I had no idea how she was going to be able to explain my sudden disappearance to Jacob.

"Leave your dad to me," my mom replied confidently before kissing the top of my head. "And we'll just tell Jacob that Edward's family came by to pick you up."

"Thank you," I said as I hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she answered. "Now let's go have dinner and open presents."

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I hope everyone has enjoyed their day. I have good news. I have finally finished Vendetta at Twilight. The story will have a total of 29 chapters plus a short epilogue. I will be posting every Sunday from now on.**

**How do you think Bella will surprise Edward? What did everyone think of Jacob? I love to read all your thoughts.**

**Next Chapter: The Ultimate Christmas Present**

**Muggleinlove**


	23. The Ultimate Christmas Present

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 22:The Ultimate Christmas Present

**Isabella Swan**

I was a ball of nerves as I stumbled out of the Masens' fireplace and onto the floor. It was just after midnight on Christmas Day, and the entire house was extremely quiet. I stayed frozen on the floor of the living room, hoping that my loud entrance hadn't woken up the entire house. I hadn't meant to make any noise, but it was a hopeless cause.

"Happy Christmas, Bella," Emmett chuckled as he entered the living room, fastening his robe. "I thought you weren't coming until New Year's."

"There's a slight change of plans," I whispered, hoping his parents had not woken up. I dusted the soot off my clothes, trying to look at least somewhat presentable. I had not counted on running into anyone.

"You don't have to whisper...or be quiet, for that matter," he added with an amused grin. "My parents are out and shouldn't be home until very late. And I'm heading to Rosalie's. Feel free to be as loud as you want."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Young, sweet, and innocent Bella," Emmett began as he moved to stand in front of me. "We both know that you and Edward have been dying to go at it, and now is the perfect time. You have completely to yourselves. And it's Christmas. A better time won't present itself."

"Just because you and Rosalie behave like animals doesn't mean the rest of us need to," I protested even though I knew Emmett was right. There would not be a better time.

"Keep lying to yourself, Swan. I have to get to my girlfriend for some early Christmas morning sex," he finished before walking to the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

I was unable to respond to Emmett before he disappeared into the fireplace. I really didn't know what to think. The whole idea of being intimate with Edward excited me and scared me all at the same time. I wanted to feel the ultimate connection with him. I wanted him to physically experience my love for him. But at the same time, I wasn't sure if I would ever live up to his expectations. Neither one of us knew what to expect.

I forced myself to stop thinking about that. It would happen when it did, and I wasn't going to solve anything by worrying about it. I just had to go with the flow.

I left my trunk in the living room, figuring I would have someone help me with it later. It had been hard enough lugging it into the fireplace. I hated not being able to use magic outside of Hogwarts. It made everything exponentially harder.

I made my way up to Edward's bedroom. I wasn't quite sure whether he was awake or not, but I really couldn't wait another minute to see him. His bedroom door was slightly ajar, allowing me to enter without making noise.

The sight of Edward immediately made me sigh in contentment. He looked completely innocent yet delightfully tempting. His covers were bunched up around his waist, leaving his bare chest and arms completely visible.

I leaned against the door frame, allowing myself to really take him in. I let my eyes roam every inch of his body. I followed the slight curve of his lips down to the strong line of his jaw, my gaze finally reaching the muscles of his arms. I couldn't help but smile as I realized that I was actually jealous of the pillow he was cradling against his body.

I knew that the right thing to do was to make my way into the guest room I always used. I should allow Edward to get his sleep and surprise him in the morning. But the temptation was too strong to resist. Would it really be so wrong if I crawled into bed with him? I just wanted to share his bed. I wouldn't even wake him.

I allowed myself to assess the situation for a few seconds before I fully entered the bedroom and quietly closed the door. Emmett was right. I was never going to get this chance again. Plus, I wasn't going to do anything. It was completely innocent.

I took a few seconds to make sure I had not woken him up before finding one of his shirts on his desk chair. I quietly turned around and carefully slipped off my jeans and shirt. I made sure to keep a close eye on him over my shoulder as I unbuckled my bra before quickly slipping his shirt on. Edward had already seen me practically naked, but I was still very self conscious about my body.

I pushed all my fears and doubts away, mustering up all my courage. Edward and I were just going to share a bed. We were just going to cuddle. I wasn't even going to really wake him. All I wanted to do was surprise him in the morning.

I pulled back Edward's covers, causing him to shift slightly and let go of the pillow he was holding. He had given me just enough space to climb in next him. My body instantly reacted to him as I curled into his side. Every nerve ending was alive as I breathed in his scent and felt his warmth wash over my body. It was perfect.

Edward almost seemed to sense my presence as his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Bella," he whispered groggily with a sleepy smile. I could tell he wasn't fully awake. He was lingering somewhere in between sleep and consciousness. He probably believed I was just part of his dream.

His hold on me didn't subside as I curled into him. I was completely mesmerized by him, and I couldn't stop myself from softly pressing my lips against his. The gentle kiss caused his eyes to flutter open. The shock on his face was clearly visible, causing me to smile.

"Happy Christmas," I whispered as I gently caressed his jaw.

"I must be dreaming," he replied in a woozy voice. "I'm imagining you in my bed."

"I'm really here, Edward. I couldn't stand to be away from you for another minute," I began to explain before I was caught off guard by his powerful kiss. I instantly reacted, wrapping my arms around his neck.

The kiss didn't decrease in intensity as it usually had when reached this point during the last few weeks. It seemed as if our unspoken barrier suddenly didn't apply. I didn't know if it was due to the time we had spent apart, to the empty house, or a combination of both. But it didn't matter. I was not going to complain.

Edward's hand settled just above my knee as my hands explored the expanse of his shoulders and back. I couldn't help but moan in deep pleasure as his hand traveled further up my thigh. I yearned for him. I wanted him to continue. I wanted him to touch every inch of me. I wanted him to make me his.

"Please," I whimpered when his hand stopped an inch from where I wanted him to touch me most.

"You're making this difficult," he whispered. His green eyes were full of desire, and I knew he could feel the magnetic pull between us. We were standing on the edge of fire, and it was obvious we both wanted to get burned.

"Don't stop," I pleaded as I held his face in between my hands. I wasn't sure how I had expressed that, but I had no doubts. I wanted to give myself fully to Edward. I was ready, and there was no reason not to.

"Bella," he sighed before moving his hand to the curve of my hip. He was using all his self control to resist me, but I didn't want him to resist any longer. "What if someone hears us?"

"Nobody will hear us," I assured him with a smile. "Your parents are out, and Emmett is at Rosalie's. We're alone."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked awkwardly as he played with the edge of my panties.

"Completely," I answered without any hesitation before his lips crashed into mine.

I returned Edward's kiss, allowing my hands to travel down his chest to the waistband of his boxers. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as Edward pulled down my cotton panties, leaving me in nothing but his thin shirt.

I swallowed all my self-consciousness, focusing instead on Edward and his touch. I had to keep reminding myself that Edward wanted me. I couldn't let my nerves control me. My fingers lingered on the edge of his boxers for a few moments before they slipped in slightly to caress the skin under his navel. Edward let out a deep moan, causing my heart to skip a beat and my self-consciousness to abate. I had caused that reaction in him.

My shaky hands gently pulled down on the elastic, but it wouldn't budge. I couldn't get myself to remove them. Edward noticed my trouble, softly caressing my cheek before guiding my hands to remove his boxers.

Our eyes remained locked as his last article of clothing was removed. It felt weird to know we were really doing this, but nothing had ever felt more right. This was what we wanted. We had both waited for each other, and the moment could not have been more perfect.

"May I?" Edward asked as his hands drifted to the hem of the shirt.

I simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I didn't think my vocal cords would cooperate. I was lost in dream-like state, and I never wanted to return. Edward leaned in just enough to capture my lips with his, before slowly pulling his shirt over my head.

"Beautiful," he whispered as his eyes took me in, causing me to blush. I was taken aback by the love in his eyes. I was well aware that he loved me but at that moment it was clearly written on his face. Words didn't need to be spoken.

I knew my body was probably covered with a faint blush, but I made no move to cover myself. I fought the urge to do so, focusing instead on Edward and the act of love we were about to perform.

**Edward Masen**

Bella's sudden arrival had been unexpected, to say the least. I had gone to sleep early simply to spend time with her in my dreams. It sounded corny, but I missed her. I longed to see her smile and hear her laugh. It had only been a week, but it felt like so much longer.

When I had awoken to find Bella curled up in my bed, I had been taken aback. It was as if one of my more tame fantasies was coming alive. I had always wanted to wake up with Bella by my side, and at that moment, she was really there.

I looked down at Bella, feeling my pulse race. We were in my bed, in an empty house, with no boundaries. We were really going to do this. I wanted to physically show her how much I loved her, but I was terrified. I didn't think I would be able to hold out too long once I was inside of her. Just imagining the feeling of being sheathed within her was enough to make my dick twitch. I didn't want to seem like a selfish, horny bastard.

I pushed all my worries away, turning my attention to Bella. I allowed my hands to roam from her hips to her stomach, before stopping at her peaks. My eyes were glued to my hands as I gently massaged her, causing small moans to escape her lips. I knew I had to be doing something right.

I pulled my eyes away from the erotic sight of my hands on her breasts to study her reaction. Her eyes were tightly closed, and her mouth was open in silent scream. "More," she begged, taking one of my hands and pushing it down her body to her entrance.

I kept my concentration on her while, inwardly, I was doing my best to control my body. I couldn't blow my load. I had to last. I slipped a finger inside of her, causing both of us to groan simultaneously. This had to be the most delicious torture on the planet. I couldn't wait to be inside of her.

I set up a slow rhythm dictated by her reactions. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but it felt good to know I had that power over her. Bella seemed completely lost in the feeling of me. "I want you," she said as her back arched off the bed. "Please."

"I want you, too," I whispered before I covered the side of her neck in open mouth kisses. I removed my fingers from within her, causing a low groan of protest to escape her lips.

I pulled myself over her, shuddering in delight as I pressed my body against hers. The feel of her soft skin against mine was almost too much. I felt as if every nerve ending within me was firing. I had to grip the ends of her pillow and concentrate on my headboard to stop myself from climaxing so soon.

I nuzzled my face against her neck as I positioned myself at her entrance. I was extremely relived that we had taken care of her virginity a few weeks back, but I knew I still had to go slow and control myself. It wouldn't cause her as much pain, but it would still be uncomfortable.

My eyes connected with hers as I silently looked for any doubts. I didn't want her to regret this in the morning. I knew I wouldn't. I wanted to make things as memorable as I could.

But all I saw was love and trust. She wanted this as much as I did.

"I love you," I said while I could still speak. I wasn't going to trust myself to speak once I was within her.

"I love you, too," she replied before I slowly pushed into her. A small gasp escaped her lips as she gripped my arms tightly for support.

_I must take it slow. I must take it slow._ I repeated that mantra in my head, fighting the urge to just begin to move. She felt so incredibly warm and wet. It was almost too much to take in. I was on overdrive.

My entire body sighed in relief as she slowly lifted her hips to meet mine. I tried to remain still and allow her to take the initiative. But I couldn't hold it for more than a few seconds. I had to move. I tried to set up a pace, but I was literally fighting my body to control itself. The onslaught of stimuli entering my senses was almost too much. I was fighting a losing battle.

Time seemed to suddenly speed up as I hit a spot in Bella, causing her to moan my name loudly. I crashed my lips into hers as my entire body convulsed in pleasure. I could not hold back any longer.

I cried out Bella's name as shockwaves coursed through my body. I had never felt something so powerful. It was nothing like I could have ever imagined. My fantasies all paled in comparison to the real thing. I collapsed onto Bella's chest, having no strength to move. I could clearly hear Bella's heart racing in her chest as her fingers lost themselves in my hair. It was an incredible high.

"That was..." I trailed off, not knowing how to describe it. "Was it for you?" I needed to make sure that she had felt it.

"It was wonderful," she whispered in a barely audible voice. Her tone made me realize she was keeping something from me.

"Bella, did you?" I asked as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I had been so caught up in my own pleasure that I had forgotten about her. How could I have been so selfish?

"It's alright, Edward." Bella gave me a small smile before softly kissing my lips. "It was still perfect. I loved the way you felt inside of me."

"I'm so sorry," I answered as the embarrassment washed over me. I had to make it up to her. I couldn't let our first time be marred by the fact that I didn't hold out long enough.

I pressed my lips against hers, pushing all my love into that kiss. I kept kissing her as my hands roamed across her hips before venturing south. I focused all my attention on her as I let one finger enter her, causing her to moan against my lips.

I paid close attention to her reaction as my finger moved in and out of her. I knew I was very inexperienced, but I was determined to learn. I wanted to make her feel good. I kept up the slow and steady space as one finger became two.

"Don't stop," Bella suddenly sighed as she gripped my arm for support. I continued my ministrations watching in awe as her breathing became deeper. I was doing something right.

"So beautiful." My eyes roamed down her body as I felt her clench around my fingers and cry out my name.

I peppered her neck and collarbone with kisses as she came down from her climax. "Thank you," she said with a slight blush as she curled into me.

"I love you," I whispered before throwing the comforter over us and wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you, too," she answered in almost a yawn.

This had definitely been the best Christmas of my life.

**A/N: I know many of you have been waiting for this chapter and I hope it lived up to expectations.**

**I am so glad I am back to my normal posting schedule. The posts will continue to come once a week on Sunday nights.**

**Next Chapter: Lecture**

**Muggleinlove**


	24. Lecture

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 23: Lecture

**Edward Masen**

I was still awake even after Bella had fallen asleep. I felt too charged to sleep. It was still surreal to know that Bella and I had actually done it. The experience had been incredible, even better than I could have ever imagined. I didn't have anything to compare it to. But I was certain that all the descriptions I had heard and read underestimated it. I would have never believed that anything could possibly feel that good.

I shifted just enough to study Bella. She looked so incredibly peaceful curled up at my side. I allowed my gaze to roam across the features on her face my attention focusing on the small details I usually missed. Bella had incredibly long eyelashes that brushed the very top of her cheeks as she slept. I suddenly felt the urge to gently press my lips to her cheeks.

I resisted the temptation, shifting my focus elsewhere. My eyes continued to roam down the gentle slope of her nose to her rosy, pink lips. Bella's full lips had always been a favorite of mine. I loved the way she bit her lip when she was nervous and the way her smile always made me feel better.

I couldn't stop myself from continuing down even further. I followed the long line of her neck to the swell of her breasts. I instantly felt myself harden even though her body was covered by my comforter. It was enough just to know that the only thing separating me from her nude body was my covers. It was a torturous sight.

I willed myself to get my body under control, but it was useless. I was ready to go again. Part of me felt like a selfish bastard, but the other part was not ashamed. After all, there is no shame in wanting to be physical with your girlfriend, right?

I closed my eyes, hoping to force myself to sleep. But sleep was impossible. My entire body craved her again even though it had been less than an hour since we had been together. Was that even normal? I was very much tempted to kiss Bella awake and coax her into round two, but she needed her rest. I needed to learn control myself no matter how hard it was. And it was definitely very _hard._

But even though I wasn't going to wake her, I could still enjoy an uninhibited view. I wanted to really see Bella. I would never be able to really study her while she was awake. Bella was incredibly shy, and my gaze would cause her to cover herself up. I didn't understand why she was so insecure. Bella was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. There was not one thing about her I didn't love.

I slowly pulled the covers down to just under her hips. My eyes were instantly drawn to her perfect breasts. I had never considered myself to be much of a breast man, but I couldn't stop staring at them. They were just so soft and just the right size to fit in my hands. I even loved the way she would arch her back. And I had to clench my fist to stop myself from touching them.

I forced my attention away from them down to the curve of her hips. I slowly reached out my finger, gently tracing the line of her body from her ribcage to her outer thighs. I smiled as a soft moan escaped her lips before her arm reached out to me, settling on my waist. I never wanted her to leave my bed.

I ignored my erection and my desire to take her again as I watched her sleep. I wasn't sure how much time had passed before I heard my bedroom door open. I scrambled to grab the covers but was unable to do so fast enough before my father's head peaked inside.

My heart instantly stopped in my chest as he surveyed the situation. "It isn't what it looks like," I quickly said, making sure Bella was completely covered. I knew once the words had left my mouth that I had just used the worst excuse known to man. But I had no idea what to say. How was I going to get away with this?

"Edward, I may be old but I'm not stupid. I was not born yesterday," my father replied, causing me to blush. All desire for round two was now gone. How could Bella have forgotten to lock my door?

I had no idea what to say to my dad. How could I possibly explain this? Bella and I had not made an irrational, spur of the moment decision. We had both waited until we were sure. This had not been about hormones, although they had played a role. I loved Bella, and I needed to make my father believe me. But my biggest fear was not being grounded. I was scared he was going to send Bella back to her house.

"You're not in trouble, Edward," my father quickly put me at ease. "I'll make sure your mother doesn't come up to check on you. But I want to have a conversation with you in my office in the morning."

"Yes, Sir," I answered, still deeply embarrassed, but slightly relieved. I was not in trouble. I was certain that the conversation was going to be extremely awkward but it didn't seem like he was going to send Bella home

I wrapped my arms around Bella once my father had closed the door. We had been lucky that it had been my father who had walked in and not my mother. But we couldn't push our luck. Bella and I would have to learn to be more discreet.

I suddenly felt extremely sleepy. I would deal with my father in the morning, but for now, I was going to enjoy Bella's closeness. After all, I wasn't sure when she would be able to share my bed again.

Isabella Swan

I knew I had to be in some sort of dream as my eyes fluttered open. I was not in my bedroom. I was in Edward's arms in his bed. I could feel the warmth radiating off his body and the strength of his embrace. If it was a dream, I was certain I never wanted to wake. I wanted to stay wrapped up in this perfection forever.

I shut my eyes, hoping to fall asleep again but failing. Everything that had happened the night before returned to me in a flash, causing a huge smile to appear on my face. I had spent countless hours daydreaming about what it would be like, and it was hard to believe that it had really happened. It had been everything I had ever dreamed of and more.

It was still very early since there were only a few rays of sun peaking through the window. I knew I should probably feel tired, but I felt quite the opposite. I felt energized and content but not ready to leave the comfort of Edward's bed.

I closed the small distance between us, causing my thigh to brush against his hardness. I let out a surprised gasp as I felt him ready to go again. I didn't quite understand it. How could he be ready? What had he been dreaming?

"Good morning," I whispered after I had pressed my lips against his. I watched him slowly wake up, his arms tightening around my waist.

"Morning," he mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. "How did you sleep?"

"Incredibly," I answered with a smile. "How about you?"

"Do you have to ask? Can't you tell?" he replied with a chuckle as his arm moved under the covers to caress my sides.

"I can certainly feel it," I said with a blush before pushing my insecurities away and kissing him. I was not going to allow my shyness to stop from enjoying the little bit of time we had left. I wasn't sure just when our bubble with burst.

Edward responded to my kiss as my fingers slowly made their way down his chest and abs to the v of his hips. "What are you doing?" Edward questioned in a strained voice in between our kisses as my hand continued its trek south.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I felt a sudden surge of power run through me as my fingers wrapped around him. I still couldn't believe that all of him had fit within me. I was a bit sore, but I was more than ready to go again.

"Bella, we can't," he stated as my fingers continued to slowly trace his hardness.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious. Had I not been good enough? I felt my entire body freeze. I had been sure he had enjoyed himself. Had it all been my imagination? It didn't make sense. After all, he seemed just as ready to go for round two.

"What if someone hears us? My parents are back and it's nearly time to open presents," he clarified as a sudden sense of relief washed over me.

"We can be quiet," I replied before brushing my lips against his. "Don't you want to?"

I knew I was being a tease, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted him. I wanted to feel every inch of him in me again. I wanted to reach that high again. I wanted to cry out his name in pleasure as I came undone at his fingertips. I was hooked.

"You have no idea how much I want to," he answered before pulling himself over me. His lips crashed into mine, erasing any doubt about him not wanting me.

The kiss continued to deepen as our hands explored the other's body. It was all at a frantic pace since we both knew our time was growing short. Our time was over much sooner than either one of us wanted when Emmett stuck his head into the bedroom.

"Happy Christmas, love birds," he laughed. "You two might want to get out of bed and downstairs before mom decides to wake you."

"Are they up?" Edward asked in a fearful tone.

"They are having some coffee before it's time to open presents," Emmett explained as he continued to stare at me, causing me to blush. I was fully covered by Edward's body and the blanket, but it still made me uncomfortable. I didn't like the attention.

"Go away, Emmett," Edward seethed as he noticed what Emmett was staring at.

"Welcome to manhood," Emmett proudly stated. "Now hurry up. I want to open presents."

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered once Emmett had left.

"I guess we should head downstairs," I sighed reluctantly. Opening presents on Christmas morning was always a lot of fun, but this year, I had different priorities. Priorities that had to wait.

"I love you, Bella," Edward quickly added with a kiss before rolling out of bed.

"I love you too," I said, giving myself a few seconds to admire his body as he searched for his boxers.

"Are you staring at me?" He questioned once he had slipped on his boxers and pajama pants.

"Possibly," I answered with a not-so-innocent smile. "Go on downstairs. I'll be there in a few."

"Hurry up, or Emmett is going to start opening presents without you." I laughed at Edward's comment, knowing he was right. Emmett had very little self control, and it wouldn't take him long before he dove into the mountain of presents under the tree.

I stayed in bed a few extra minutes before getting dressed. I had to make it seem as normal as possible. I didn't want his parents to find out I had spent the night with Edward. We had been extremely lucky to have not been caught. We would have to find a way to make things work. But now it was time for presents.

Edward Masen

Opening presents on Christmas morning was a Masen family tradition, and I was elated to have been able to share that with Bella. She had been completely surprised when I had given her the scarf she had seen in Hogsmeade. And I had been thrilled to find a new practice snitch for me to play with. It was exactly what I wanted. I really could not have asked for a more perfect morning.

Yet that perfection was about to end. My father wanted to speak with me alone in his office. I knew I wasn't in trouble, but that still didn't make the situation any easier. I still had to sit through an extremely awkward conversation with my father- a conversation I had hoped to never have to relive again. We had done the birds and bees talk once before. I did not need a refresher course.

"I'm actually astonished that I have had to wait this long to have this conversation with you, Edward," my father stated once he had taken a seat in the armchair across from mine. "I am not going to lecture you on waiting. We both know that I can talk until I'm blue in the face and you won't listen."

"What are you saying, Dad?" I was extremely confused about the whole situation. If I wasn't in trouble and I wasn't going to be lectured, what was I doing here?

"I know you and Bella love each other. It doesn't take a scientist to see that. We Masen men fall in love hard and I can see that you have found your other half in Bella. I couldn't be happier for you, Son. However, as your father, I want to make sure you're being safe," he clarified, causing the color to drain from my face. How could I have been so stupid? How could we have forgotten to use a condom?

"You were safe, right?" my father probed as I sat there unable to speak in shock.

"Edward," my father sighed before getting up and walking to his desk. "There's a birth control potion Bella can take, and I'm sure Esme, the school nurse, can give to her. However, there is a potion Bella can take now to avoid pregnancy.

"No," I quickly stated. I didn't want to worry Bella unnecessarily. And I didn't want her taking any kind of strange potion. "We'll deal with the consequences of our actions. If she gets pregnant, we'll figure it out together."

"Edward, are you sure you know what you're saying?" my father asked as he returned to his seat across from mine.

"I'll have Bella go see Nurse Platt when we get back to school to get the birth control potion. And we'll be careful until then." I would definitely need to ask Emmett for some condoms.

"Just be careful," my father sighed. "And make sure to be a bit more discreet. Your mother would not be as understanding."

"We will," I replied. My mom would definitely not react like my father.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I know many of you imagined they would get caught, but what does this mean? Is Bella preggers? I can't wait to read all your predictions.**

**I want to thank everyone for all the reviews. I know I rarely reply, but I want you all to know that I do read them. I am already working on my next story and would rather use my time to write. But if you have questions, please feel free to ask. I will try to reply.**

**Next Chapter: Taken**

**Muggleinlove**


	25. Taken

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 24: Taken

**Edward Masen**

I looked out into the open field from my perch high above the goal posts. I could see my team working hard as they passed the quaffle and dodged the bludgers. Quidditch practice had been going on for an hour, and I still had not been able to concentrate on the game. My thoughts were completely consumed by Bella. She was all I could think about.

It had been over a week since Christmas and the night we had finally been together. I hated the fact that we hadn't been able to be together again. The passing kisses were not enough. I craved her too much. I wanted to feel her entire body pressed against mine as we both climbed to our peaks.

I had expected to have plenty of opportunities during the rest of our break, but that had been impossible. I was certain my mom had figured it out. She had never told us anything, but it was obvious she knew something. She never left us alone for more than a few minutes. She seemed to almost sense our physical need to be together. It was annoying.

My frustration had been so bad that I had been seriously tempted to lock ourselves in one of the compartments during our train ride back to school. It had taken all my self control to resist. My only consolation was Bella's promise to spend some quality alone time tonight. We were meeting outside the library right after practice. I couldn't wait.

My concentration was also inhibited by my worries. Could Bella have gotten pregnant by that one time? It was still too soon to know, but that didn't stop me from worrying. I hadn't been able to bring it up. I had been stalling the inevitable. I didn't want to make her worry unless she absolutely had to. But that also meant that I hadn't told her to go see Nurse Platt. Bella had not taken the birth control potion, and she would have to before we did anything again.

I sighed heavily, knowing we would have to have that conversation tonight. It was only our first night back at Hogwarts, but I didn't want us to waste any time. We didn't have a lot of time to begin with. We had classes, head duties, homework, and patrols. Not to mention I had Quidditch practice at least two to three times a week.

"What's up with you today, Edward?" Emmett asked, bumping his broom against me, knocking me out of my trance. "You haven't barked any commands and have not made one dive for the Snitch."

"Nothing," I lied, even though I knew my twin could see right through me. How could I tell Emmett that I was sulking because I hadn't been able to sleep with Bella again? I refused to take the taunting that would surely follow.

"I don't know what crawled up your ass, but you better get your head into this. I'm not wasting my time out on the field. I have better things to do if you're going to stay up here and think like a melodramatic poet." Emmett was not happy with my behavior, and I couldn't blame him. But I was not a melodramatic poet.

"What's more important than Quidditch?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Emmett had been counting down the minutes until tonight. He hadn't seen Rose since Christmas.

"Sex," he immediately answered. "Now pay attention or call off practice."

I took a few seconds as I watched Emmett return to practice before focusing my attention on finding the Snitch. It took me only two minutes to find the small, shiny ball floating on the other side of the field by the middle goal post.

All my concentration suddenly focused on the Snitch. I would catch the Snitch and end practice early. After all, tonight's practice had definitely not been productive. There was no need to waste any more time. My head was not into this today. I swerved through my team, keeping my eyes on the tiny ball. I loved the thrill of the chase and the rush of excitement that washed over me the second my fingers wrapped around the ball.

"Time!" I yelled as I touched down on the grown and dismounted my broom.

My team flew down to meet me on the ground. They were definitely confused. I never called time until the end of practice. "What's up?" Ben asked. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Everything looks great, everyone. I'm ending practice a bit early tonight. We'll pick up where we left off on Thursday." My entire team stood stunned as they processed my statement. None of them made a move to go. They probably thought I was testing their commitment to the team or something.

"You heard the captain," Emmett barked. "Practice over!"

Emmett's loud voice echoed through the field, causing the team to scramble with their stuff. "I think I'm not the only one getting lucky tonight," Emmett said as he helped get the balls into their case.

"What I do or don't do is not your business," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Stop kidding yourself, Edward. I know Mom was a total pain in the behind last week. She didn't leave you and Bella alone. If I didn't know better, I would say she's a Seer," he replied, causing me to laugh. My mom was definitely not a Seer. But she did have what my father had termed, "mother's intuition."

"Don't you have a date to go to?" I asked.

"Don't you, too?" he questioned.

"Go on ahead, Emmett. I'll just put this in the storage room and be on my way. Bella is not expecting me yet, anyway." There was no need for both us of to stick around. I also knew that Bella was going to be immersed in her homework for at least another half hour.

"I'll see you later tonight, then, in the dorm." Emmett grabbed his broom, making his way to the pitch's exit.

"Don't wait up for me," I yelled out after him, causing him to let out a loud laugh.

I made sure I had everything before making my way across the field to the storage room. It was still relatively early, just nearing twilight. It didn't take me long to get to the storage room with the chest of balls, but I suddenly felt a strange sensation wash over me. It was almost as if I was being watched. I quickly turned around, my hand reaching for my wand in my pocket.

I inwardly cursed myself when I noticed I didn't have my wand. I had been running late and had left it on my nightstand. I couldn't see anything in the darkness, but the uneasiness didn't go away. I quickly stacked the chest on top of the others before I heard a deep voice yell out, "Petrificus Totalus!"

My body instantly went rigid before I fell onto my back, my head hitting the corner of one of the chests. "The Minister's son taken...wouldn't that make a great headline in tomorrow's Daily Prophet?" I felt my blood run cold as my eyes focused on Professor Sangue. How was I going to get out of this?

I tried to speak or move, but it was impossible. I couldn't do anything but stare up into the eyes of my Potions Professor. What did they want from me? "Mr. Malus will be very happy to see you. I think this will settle things. After all, we all know he should've been Minister," he added before kicking me in the stomach.

A thousand thoughts rushed through my head as he took out an old boot and checked his watch. "I think you'll find his accommodations to your liking." His foot landed on my face before he dropped the boot on my stomach. "The vendetta will be settled once and for all."

"I'll miss you in class tomorrow," he laughed evilly before I felt the familiar pull behind my navel. I had no idea where I was headed, but I knew the Portkey was not sending me anywhere pleasant. I was in trouble.

**Isabella Swan**

I checked my watch for the hundredth time as I stood outside the library. I had been standing here for the last fifteen minutes waiting for Edward, but he had yet to show up. It was very unlike him to be late, especially for our date. I knew he was just as eager for this as I was. After all, he had almost had me on the train ride back to Hogwarts. I had no doubt about him showing up, but his tardiness worried me.

I bit the corner of my lip as I tried to decide what to do. Should I go look for him? What if he came and I wasn't here? It would be really stupid if we ended up chasing each other around the castle, just because I couldn't sit still and wait five more minutes.

I waited another ten minutes before I saw Emmett and Rose come around the corner. "What are you doing here, Bella? Didn't you have a date with Edward?" Emmett asked curiously as Rose greeted me with a warm smile.

"We did, I mean, do. He just hasn't shown up. Has practice been over for a while? I'm really starting to worry," I answered as a million questions rushed through my head. Had something happened? Had he forgotten about our date? Had he stood me up?

"He ended practice almost an hour ago, Bella. His head wasn't into it. He was too eager to finally have alone time with you. He definitely should've been here by now," Emmett answered as a feeling of dread settled itself in the pit of my stomach. Where could Edward be?

"When did you last see him? Did he come inside with you?" I asked as I tried to come up with a logical explanation for his absence.

"I saw him when I left practice. He was going to put away the equipment and then head up to find you." I could tell by the look in his eyes that something wasn't right. We both knew Edward was not one to just not show up.

"Maybe he fell asleep," Rose logically suggested.

"Can you go look in the dorm, Emmett? I'm going down to the pitch to see if I see him," I couldn't shake the fear that had wrapped around me. I was probably overreacting, but something didn't seem right.

"You're going down there by yourself?" Emmett asked in an uncertain tone. "Let me go."

"I can't get into the Hufflepuff common room," I pointed out. "I'm a big girl. I can handle a trip to the h pitch on my own."

"Well, alright then. Let's meet back here in fifteen minutes?" I knew he was still hesitant about sending me out onto the school grounds on my own, but I wasn't going to give him the chance to stop me.

"I'll be back in fifteen," I called out after him as I made my way down the hall.

As soon as I had stepped out onto the school grounds, I knew I should have found Alice and Jasper to accompany me. But it was too late for that now. I wrapped my robe tighter around me as the icy wind blew against me. It was just starting to snow, and it really felt as if the temperature was dropping every second. It was absolutely freezing.

I made onto the Quidditch Pitch, sighing loudly as I noticed that Edward was nowhere to be seen. The only other logical place to look was the storage room. But why would he be in the storage room? It didn't take that long to store all the equipment.

The storage room was just off to the corner, making it easily accessible from the pitch. I felt a strange feeling wash over me the minute I stepped inside. I knew something was definitely off, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. The storage room was empty, but I knew there was something I wasn't seeing.

I took out my wand before whispering, "Lumos," causing a faint light to appear at the end of my wand. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but I knew I wasn't alone. I quickly turned around, gasping in surprise. Professor Cullen was standing at the door.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" I asked, sighing in relief.

"Emmett sent me out here after you. He said something about Edward being missing." Professor Cullen had a strange look of concentration as he walked inside, stopping abruptly a few steps from me.

"I don't think he's missing," I answered, trying to convince myself. I didn't want to overreact for no reason. There had to be some type of logical explanation.

"He was here," Professor Cullen answered as he took out his wand and made the tip of his wand glow with light. "I can smell his blood."

I stared down at the floor in disbelief. There was some blood splattered on the floor next to his Masen crest bracelet. "This is Edward's," I gasped as I picked it up. Edward never took it off.

"He was definitely taken," Professor Cullen mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"How do you know?" I questioned, trying to keep myself under control. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he just fell and was now with Nurse Platt. There could be a million explanations for his disappearance.

"I can faintly detect another magical signature besides Edward's. But whoever it was, they covered their tracks well," he stated as if he were explaining it to himself. "I need you to go back into the castle and tell the Headmaster. I'm going to try to see if I find something."

I was in a complete daze as I made my way out of the storage room, the pitch, and back into the castle. It all didn't seem real. Who could've taken Edward? Would they hurt him? What could they want with him? I had too many questions and not enough answers.

"What's wrong, Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost," Jasper commented as I passed them down the hallway on my way to see the Headmaster.

"He's gone," I whispered in a barely audible voice as my composure completely broke, causing a loud sob to escape from my mouth.

"Sweetie," Alice cried as she brought me into a tight embrace. "Tell us what happened."

"Edward was taken," I explained as I clung to Alice. "I need to tell the Headmaster."

"How do you know?" Jasper asked, but I was unable to answer as we entered the Headmaster's office.

Time seemed to completely stop moving after that. I was aware of the search the Headmaster mounted of the castle and its grounds. But I was in my own world. I had never felt more alone. I felt as if a piece of me were missing. How was I to function without him?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rose waited with me long after curfew passed. The search turned up no clues. There was nothing they could do but notify Mr. and Mrs. Masen and the Aurors. Edward was really gone, and I had no idea when or if he would return.

**A/N: Let the speculation begin...**

**The majority of you thought that the chapter title indicated that Bella would be taken. I hope this shows that you should expect the unexpected.**

**I can't wait to read your thoughts after this. I've been waiting a long time to post this chapter, and I really wanted to make sure you all got it this week. Therefore, its a day early.**

**Next Chapter: Not Knowing**

**Muggleinlove**


	26. Not Knowing

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 25: Not Knowing

**Isabella Swan**

I was in a state of shock as I sat on one of the overstuffed leather chairs in the Headmaster's office. I could hear the low mumble of talking going on around me, but nothing really made sense. How could Edward have been taken? Why would he be taken? Where could he be? I had a million questions and no answers.

I had never craved Edward's reassuring hugs as much as I did at that moment. I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be alright. I wanted this to be some sort of nightmare. It _was_ a nightmare. It would not end when I woke up in the morning. Edward was really gone.

"It's all my fault," Emmett whispered in a pained voice loud enough for only me to hear. "I shouldn't have left him in the Quidditch Pitch on his own."

"You couldn't have known," I answered, reaching for his hand and squeezing it reassuringly even though I needed just as much as comfort.

"The Aurors are going to find him," Jasper added in a confident tone that didn't match the worry in his face. I knew he was trying to convince himself as much as the rest of us.

"How can you be so sure?" I whispered nervously.

"I'm sure he's alright," Alice added as she wrapped her tiny arms around me. "They'll find him in no time."

I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to believe Alice and Jasper. If anybody could find him, it would be the Auror team headed by Jasper's father. But where would they begin? Even Carlisle's superior senses couldn't pinpoint who had done it. How could the Aurors?

The flame in the Headmaster's fireplace suddenly grew larger, changing colors as Jasper's father appeared, closely followed by Mr. and Mrs. Masen and then four more Aurors appeared after them.

"Emmett!" Mrs. Masen cried as she rushed out of Mr. Masen's arms and into Emmett's. She looked completely distraught. Her face was extremely pale and her eyes were puffy and blotchy from crying. She seemed defeated. I felt my own tears begin to fall again as I watched Mrs. Masen cling to her son.

"Any news, Marcus?" Mr. Masen asked the Headmaster. Mr. Masen was more put together than his wife, but he still seemed at least a decade older. His eyes seem duller, and it was obvious even from a few feet away that he had shed at least a few tears.

"Nothing, I'm afraid. We had all the professors search the castle and its grounds. There is no trace of anything." Even though I had already heard that the professors hadn't found anything, it was still chilling to hear. How could the responsible person have left behind nothing?

"I would like my team to search the castle again," Jasper's father added authoritatively.

"Of course," the Headmaster replied before Mr. Whitlock ordered the team of Aurors that were there to search the castle. I knew he was giving precise orders to his team, but my attention had returned to Mrs. Masen and Emmett.

Mrs. Masen's grip on Emmett had not loosened since she had arrived. Her sobs had settled, but her tears had not stopped. It was gut-wrenching to watch, but I couldn't seem to make myself look away. Mrs. Masen understood my pain. I knew she had to feel just as hollow as I felt. I was empty, missing my other half.

"Bella, Emmett," Mr. Whitlock sighed as he turned his attention to us. "I would like to speak to the both of you."

Emmett immediately stiffened at his words. There was nothing we could do to stop Emmett's guilt. There was nothing anybody could do to stop my guilt. I should've come out earlier. I may have been able to prevent it.

"I should've stayed," Emmett whispered as he hugged his mother closer before taking a deep breath. I watched in silence, letting my tears fall, as Emmett stood up still holding his mom. Mrs. Masen wrapped around her husband as Emmett motioned to me to follow Mr. Whitlock to the adjacent room.

"Please tell me anything and everything you can remember. No detail is too small," Mr. Whitlock said as we sat down in the small table.

Emmett began to talk as I tried to stay calm. My brain kept conjuring up horrendous images. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to help in any way I could. I wanted to bring Edward back.

Emmett spoke for at least ten minutes, but none of it really registered or probably mattered. I had heard his story before when he had told the Headmaster and Professor Cullen. He hadn't seen anything suspicious.

"Bella" Mr. Whitlock turned to me, giving me the go ahead to begin. I could tell he was just as affected by this as Mr. and Mrs. Masen. Edward was not his biological son, but he was his son's best friend. Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock considered Edward one of their own.

I repeated everything I could remember. I didn't really understand what Professor Cullen had said about no traces left behind, but Mr. Whitlock seemed to. My story took under fifteen minutes to explain, but it didn't make me feel better. I still had no idea where he was.

"Will you find him?" I asked softly even though I knew Mr. Whitlock didn't have the answer. I just needed to know that he was going to do everything in his power to find Edward and bring him back safely.

He was unable to answer before Mr. Masen opened the door. "Aiden, you need see this," he stated, causing Mr. Whitlock to get up and exit the room.

"Do we follow?" Emmett asked me. I really wasn't sure if he was done questioning us, but Mr. Masen's tone was worrisome. He seemed almost frantic.

I stood up, walking out of the room. All the adults stood around the Headmaster's desk as Mr. Whitlock recited some spells and waved his wand. I had no idea what was happening, but the concerned look on everyone's face were not comforting.

"What happened?" I asked Jasper.

"A letter arrived addressed to Mr. Masen," he answered. "It looks like it's written by a Muggle typing machine."

"A typewriter," Alice corrected. "And it appears it's untraceable."

"What does it say?" I questioned, hoping it had some information about Edward. I was getting more and more worried with each passing minute.

"They haven't opened it," Rosalie answered. She had been uncharacteristically quiet all night. I didn't know her too well, but I was glad she was there as moral support for Emmett.

I heard the letter being opened, causing me to hold my breath. Part of me was afraid to know what information the letter contained, but the other part held hope that it would give the Aurors the information they needed.

"It's a ransom note," Professor Cullen declared, causing Mrs. Masen and I to gasp simultaneously. What did they want in exchange for Edward?

"What do they want?" Mrs, Masen asked as she clung to her husband's arm. "Do they want money?"

"No," Mr. Masen answered. His face had turned at least ten shades paler. He looked distraught and confused.

"You don't have to make a decision now," Mr. Whitlock stated, trying to be logical. "You should meet with you advisory board and give my team a few days to investigate."

"What if we don't have a few days?" Mr. Masen asked, making my blood run cold in my veins. Would they kill him?

"What do they want?" Mrs. Masen asked in an exapserated tone.

"They want me to step down as Minister," he answered somberly.

It didn't take me long to realize just who had kidnapped Edward. There was no doubt in my mind about who it was. But I knew my suspicions wouldn't mean a thing. The Aurors needed concrete proof to act. Evidence they will not find. I knew for certain that it was James Malus Sr.

"Mr. Malus and Professor Sangue," I blurted out, not realizing what I had just said. The entire room turned to look at me.

"What about them?" Mr. Whitlock questioned as the Headmaster cocked one eyebrow.

"Edward and I overheard them discussing a potion," I explained. I had not meant to say anything, but there was no use not saying what I knew. "I don't know what potion, but I know one of the ingredients is squid ink."

"That's a pretty big accusation, Ms. Swan," the Headmaster spoke, breaking the silence. The look of terror on Mrs. Masen's face confirmed what I had figured out. Squid ink was only used in evil potions.

"I'll make sure we follow up on that. We can start by questioning all your political opponents, starting with James Malus Sr." Jasper's father took the lead in laying out a plan of action. I wasn't sure if my information was going to be much help, but I couldn't keep it to myself. We needed to get Edward back.

* * *

The next two weeks seemed to crawl by. Edward had not been found even though they had questioned all of Mr. Masen's political opponents, including Mr. Malus. They had even searched his house and turned up nothing. Jasper had become our only source of information. His father would share wih him what he could. But for the most part, we were clueleess. We had no idea what was going on.

I stared at the ceiling in my dorm room, trying to will myself to stay awake. I had barely slept over the last two weeks. I was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. I was afraid to sleep. I was afraid of the dreams that I knew would come if I did. The dreams I had everytime I succumbed to the exhaustion and slept.

I felt my eyes drooping closed. I knew I would have to at least sleep a few hours tonight. I had no choice. I was fighting a losing battle. I only hoped I could make it one night without the nightmares. I just wanted to rest.

_I walked across the Quidditch Pitch searching for Edward. I yelled out his name, recieving no answer in reply. I gripped my robe around me, feeling the icy cold grip my bones, causing me to shiver. I was freezing, but I knew I had to find Edward. He had to be here._

_I ran towards the storage room when I realized the door was slightly ajar. I could see the faint glow of light from the inside. I just knew Edward would be waiting for me inside. I had to get to him._

_I yanked the door open, my eyes growing wide as I took in the scene before me. I couldn't make sense of it at first. But then it became all too clear._

_Edward's body was lying in a pool of dark blood. His green eyes were open and staring right at me. There was blood on the walls and on every surface imaginable. I felt the bile rise in my throat as I realized what I was seeing. Edward was dead._

I jumped in my bed, screaming in terror. I could feel the cold sweat on my body as the tears welled up in my eyes. I rushed out of bed and into the bathroom, emptying my stomach into the toilet. It had been the same everytime I had allowed myself to sleep. I would wake up in terror and throw up the small amount of food Alice and Jasper had forced me to eat at dinnertime.

I felt Alice's small arms wrap around me as she sat with me on the bathroom floor. "It's just a dream," she whispered softly, trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry," I cried. I had woken up my entire dorm room everytime I attempted to sleep. The girls never said anything, but I knew they were annoyed. I couldn't blame them. Nobody liked to be woken up by a scream.

"It's alright, sweetie. It's time to get ready for class anyhow," Alice replied as she ran her hand up and down my back. "Why don't you go take a shower?"

I simply nodded, not knowing what else to say. I made into the shower, allowing the warm water to wash down my body. I wanted it to erase the horrific image of Edward's lifeless body in the pool of blood. But I knew it was impossible to erase.

"Alice, do you have any tampons?" I heard Angela ask Alice through the closed door as I stepped out of the shower.

I felt my entire body freeze as I tried to remember when I had last had my period. It had been over a month ago before Christmas. The obvious suddenly seemed to dawn on me. Edward and I hadn't used protection on Christmas Day. I had been too caught up in the moment and the afterglow to realize what we had done. Could I be pregnant?

It all made sense if I was. Every morning I would wake up and have to rush to the bathroom to throw up. I had blamed the dreams, but it was very possible that it was morning sickness. Pregnancy would also explain my late period. The signs were obvious.

I gripped the bathroom countertop, taking deep, calming breaths. What was I going to do if I was? How could I deal without Edward? Would they expel me from Hogwarts if I was? What would my parents say? I didn't know what to do or what to think. I was overwhelmed.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked as she knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine," I answered even though it was lie. I wasn't ready to talk about the possibility. I had to find out whether I really was. I needed to go see Nurse Platt.

The rest of the day passed by in a foggy haze. I simply went through the motions of going to class, barely paying attention to what my Professors were talking about. I could tell that Alice and Jasper were concerned, but neither of them said a word to me.

I climbed into my bed as soon as dinner was over, completely ignoring my homework. Thankfully, I had finished the majority of my work for the next week, allowing me time to think things through.

I sat there for a long time just staring out into space. I needed to make sense of everything. I had always wanted children. And I had no doubt that I wanted to have Edward's children. But I was too young. I wasn't even finished with Hogwarts. What was I supposed to do? Could I handle it all? I was terrified at the prospect of having to do it all on my own.

"Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" Alice questioned as she entered the dorm room.

"Nothing," I replied grabbing my pillow and hugging it to my chest.

"You've been a zombie all day. You don't have to tell me, but I'm here to listen if you want." Alice spoke softly as she joined me on the bed, wrapping her arms around me. "Jasper is concerned, too. You barely even touched your dinner."

"I think I'm pregnant," I whispered in a barely audible voice, causing a small gasp to escape Alice's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. "Did you go see Nurse Platt?"

"Not yet," I answered, causing Alice to get up.

"Let's go," she urged, catching me offguard.

"Now?" I knew Alice was going to tell me to go see her. But I hadn't expected her to want to go now. Was I ready to know?

"The answer isn't going to change, Bella," she replied logically. "Why wait?"

"It's after curfew," I pointed out, knowing full well I was stalling.

"Bella, let's go," Alice implored impatiently, causing me to sigh in defeat.

The walk to the Hospital Wing was uneventful. We didn't run into any professors. I was a nervous wreck. I knew I wasn't ready to be a mom, but something in my gut told me I was pregnant.

My eyes widened in shock the minute I stepped inside the infirmary. I had expected to find Nurse Platt looking after students, but all the beds were empty. All except one. I immediately drew my wand as I realized what was going on. Professor Cullen was biting Nurse Platt's neck.

"Stupefy!" Alice and I yelled simultaneously, causing Professor Cullen to fall back onto the floor and Nurse Platt to let out a loud scream.

"I didn't know spells worked on vampires," Alice stated in shock.

"Neither did I."

**A/N: So, is Bella pregnant? A lot of you seemed torn on this situation. Some of you want her to be, while others are flat out against it. What do you think now?**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. I really want to know what you guys are thinking. This chapter and all the coming ones have been the most difficult to write, but I think they are well worth it.**

**Next Chapter: A Possibility**

**Muggleinlove**


	27. A Possibility

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 26: A Possibility

**Isabella Swan**

"What do you girls think you're doing?" Nurse Platt yelled in terror as she stumbled off the bed, rushing to Professor Cullen's side.

I didn't know what to say as she kneeled down next to him. It had seemed so obvious. Professor Cullen was biting Nurse Platt. We had been trying to save her. But her reaction didn't add up. Could we have misinterpreted things?

"We were trying to stop him," Alice answered weakly, realizing the same thing I had. We had made a huge mistake.

"Stop him from what?" Nurse Platt asked as she searched her robes for her wand.

"From biting you," I finished as I bit my lip nervously.

"I must've left my wand in my office. Alice, can you please go get it for me?" Esme's cheeks tinged pink as she spoke.

"I'll be right back," Alice replied before making her way across the infirmary to Nurse Platt's office.

I stood in the same spot awkwardly as Professor Cullen's eyes darted in between Nurse Platt and me. I felt really stupid. How could I have jumped to conclusions? Professor Cullen was a good man. There was absolutely no way he would hurt her or anybody.

"He wasn't biting me; he was..." Nurse Platt trailed off, unable to look me in the eye. "Not biting me."

"I have the wand," Alice announced as she arrived.

Before I could finished wondering if maybe the two of them really were together, Nurse Platt revived Professor Cullen and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he answered, causing Nurse Platt to nearly pout. It was almost as if she didn't believe him.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? Did you hit your head?" She began to probe as she checked the back of his head for bumps or bruises.

"Esme, I can assure you I'm fine," he replied giving her a soft and knowing smile.

Everything made perfect sense the minute I saw their eyes meet. I could see the love radiate off of them. Professor Cullen hadn't been biting Nurse Platt. I had interrupted their time, alone. The rumors were true; they _were_ together.

"I'm so sorry," I blurted out as Alice giggled beside me. "I didn't know. We'll leave the two of you alone."

I grabbed Alice's hand, pulling her toward the exit. I knew I would need to come back to talk to Nurse Platt, but it would have to wait. I couldn't keep standing there like an idiot.

"Bella, Alice," Professor Cullen spoke as he stood up, looking very concerned.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," I repeated.

"We really didn't mean to interrupt or stun you," Alice added awkwardly.

"What's done is done," he answered dismissively as he took a deep breath. "I just need to know how the two of you knew."

"Knew what?" Alice questioned, even though I knew perfectly well what he meant. He wanted to know how we knew he was a vampire. I knew he was pretending I didn't know, because Alice wasn't supposed to know.

"I was under the impression that I was doing a good job at hiding my, um, condition," he explained hesitantly. "Even though I was pretty sure Edward had informed Bella."

"He didn't, Professor," I quickly defended. "I figured it out on my own. Edward will never tell a soul. I didn't even know Alice knew."

"I saw it in a vision," Alice shrugged. "I don't think it's a big deal."

"Unfortunately, not everyone thinks like that," Nurse Platt sighed as she patted Professor Cullen's arm.

"I need you two to understand just how important it is to stay quiet about this," he continued with a very serious expression.

"We would never tell anyone," I stated firmly, speaking for the both of us.

"Thank you," he replied in obvious relief. "Now, may I ask why both of you are out of bed after curfew?"

"We came to talk to Nurse Platt," Alice answered almost as if she sensed my sudden embarrassment. How could I possibly talk in front of Professor Cullen?

"Are you girls alright?" Nurse Platt asked as she moved closer to us. "You don't seem ill."

"I think I'm pregnant," I mumbled softly as I stared down at the floor. I knew it was better to just get it over with and say it. I needed to know the truth. But I couldn't get my voice to say it any louder.

"Excuse me?" I forced myself to look up, noticing the confusion in Nurse Platt's eyes.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Professor Cullen had heard my mumble perfectly.

"I'm pretty sure," I replied softly. "It all adds up. I even have morning sickness."

"Can it be true?" James' hateful voice suddenly said as he entered the Hospital Wing. "Is perfect Bella carrying Masen's bastard child?"

"Mr. Malus, may I ask why you are out of bed?" Professor Cullen questioned authoritatively as I tried to ignore him. I knew he was only trying to get a rise out of me. "I suggest you return to your common room, immediately."

"Too bad, Masen will never meet his child," he laughed evilly before leaving the infirmary. "It's not like you can be a father while you're dead."

My heart suddenly stopped in my chest as his words sunk in. Could they have killed Edward? How was I going to live without him? What if I was pregnant? I had a thousand thoughts buzzing in my head, but none of it made sense. I couldn't imagine my life without Edward. I couldn't live without him.

"I'll deal with him," Professor Cullen stated, following James out of the Hospital Wing.

"He's just making it up, Bella," Alice whispered as she wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"How can you be so sure?" I felt the tears slide down my cheek as I held on to Alice. I didn't know what to think. I knew James could be making it up. But there was the possibility that he wasn't. What could I believe?

"There is no proof, Bella," Nurse Platt added in a comforting voice. "Why don't we go run a quick test to determine whether you're pregnant or not?"

"I guess," I whispered in response.

"Climb onto the bed, and I'll be back in a minute," Nurse Platt said as she squeezed my arm in support before making her way back into her office.

"Everything is going to be fine," Alice stated with a small smile once I was on the small hospital bed.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked fearfully. I couldn't stop hearing James' words in my head. Could Edward have been killed? I didn't want to think about it, but it seemed as if I couldn't stop myself.

"I sense it, Bella. We can't jump to conclusions." I knew Alice was right. I had to be strong for me and for the baby I might be carrying. I couldn't let his negative remarks get to me.

"I'm going to perform a simple pregnancy test," Nurse Platt explained once she returned with her wand and a small vial of a pale pink potion. "I just need you to lie back and lift up your shirt."

I did as she instructed, taking Alice's hand in mine. It took less than a minute for Nurse Platt to wave her wand over my stomach in an intricate pattern, causing a small puff of pink smoke to appear in the air over me.

"What does it mean?" Alice inquired as she tried to find something in the smoke.

"We'll know in a minute," Nurse Platt responded as the smoke started to dissipate, leaveing a a strange symbol over me. "The test is negative, Bella. You aren't pregnant."

I felt a sense of relief wash over me as her words registered. Yet I still felt a small twinge of dissapointment. I wasn't carrying part of Edward with me. He was still missing, and no one had any idea where to find him.

"Are you sure?" I questioned softly as she made the rest of the smoke disappear.

"Completely, the test doesn't lie," she assured me with a smile. "However, I must stress the importance of practicing safe sex. You're far too young to be a mother, Bella. What were you and Edward thinking?"

"We weren't," I admitted shyly.

"The good thing is that you're not pregnant, and I have a dose of the birth control potion for you to take," she explained as she opened the potion bottle.

"How often do I have to take it?" I asked, figuring it would work like the Muggle birth control pills.

"Just this once. You take it now, and it's good until you take the antidote. They can both be purchased just about anywhere," she explained as I took the small bottle from her, swallowing it quickly.

"Thank you," I replied nervously.

"Bella, why don't I brew some Dreamless Sleep Potion for you? I'm absolutely positive the pregnancy symptoms you were experiencing were related to stress and probably lack of sleep. You can stay here for the night and sleep in. I'll write you an excuse for your classes in the morning," Nurse Platt suggested.

"I don't want to be a bother," I answered, causing Alice and Nurse Platt to roll their eyes.

"She'll stay," Alice stated firmly as Nurse Platt left to get the potion from her office. "You need some rest, Bella."

"Fine," I agreed.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Alice added as she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

The potion seemed to work instantly. I still couldn't stop thinking about Edward, but I felt sleepier than I had felt in weeks. For the first time since Edward had been taken, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I have never seen anything like this," I heard a slightly familiar voice say in the distance. I couldn't pinpoint who it was, but I knew I had heard it many times before.

I slowly opened my eyes, letting them get accostumed to the few rays of sun that filtered through the windows. It took me a minute to realize I was in the Hospital Wing and for all the events of the night before to come back to me. I wasn't pregnant. But James had said Edward was dead.

A paralyzing fear instantly took over my body as I remembered his words. I didn't want to believe it, but it had been far too long. Edward had been missing for two weeks, and we weren't any closer to finding him.

"I have to say that it is quite strange, but I don't think it's unheard of," I heard Nurse Platt say from her office. I could see her office door was open, but I couldn't see who was inside.

"That's my baby," a female voice exclaimed in almost a sob. The pain in her voice echoed the way I felt inside. I instictively knew it was Mrs. Masen.

I first felt an overwhelming sense of hope. Did they have answers? Did they know where he was? Were they going to bring him back? But her cries painted a much grimmer picture. Why was she crying?

I quickly jumped out of bed, stumbling across the Hospital Wing to Nurse Platt's office. I didn't know why Mrs. Masen was in the Hospital Wing, and I needed to find out.

As soon as I stepped into Nurse Platt's office, I could feel the sense of dread in my stomach grow heavier. Mr. and Mrs. Masen were both in the office along with Professor Cullen. Mrs. Masen was clinging to her husband while Professor Cullen and Nurse Platt studied what appeared to be a picture.

"Is he..." I trailed off, not being able to finish my sentence. I didn't want to say it, because I knew it would make it true. Edward had to be alive. He was alive.

The tears immediately began to slide down my cheek as everything started to make sense. No one had said a single word, but they didn't have to. Their faces said it all. I could see and feel their anguish and pain.

I began to walk backwards toward the door, willing myself not to break down in front of them. I didn't want to cause Edward's parents anymore pain. I needed to deal with the fact that he was gone on my own. I needed to be alone.

"Bella," Mr. Masen said as he moved away from his wife.

"Please, don't say it," I pleaded as my entire body began to shake.

Mr. Masen's arms wrapped around me in a tight hug, causing my composure to fall apart entirely. I could feel a part of Edward within him. His strong arms and his smell felt much like his son's. It was strangely comforting. But at the same time, I could feel my heart shatterring within my chest. I would never get to hug Edward again.

"He's not, sweetheart," Mr. Masen whispered as I clung to him tightly. "He's not."

I took me a few minutes to really comprehend what he had said. I wanted to believe him, but part of me wouldn't allow me. It was almost as if my logical side wasn't allowing me to have hope. It was simply a defense mechanism.

"I'm going to look up some references," I heard Nurse Platt say as Mr. Masen pulled away, and I wiped some of my tears from my cheeks. I still had no idea why they were in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. "I can't recall ever seeing anything like this."

Nurse Platt turned around, heading towards a massive bookcase behind her desk. The small picture in her hands slipped out, landing on the floor. I instictively bent down to pick it up, causing a small gasp to escape my lips.

Edward was lying on his back on what appeared to be a stone floor with thick metal braclets around his wrists. He was covered in bruises, and there was dried blood on the corner of his lips. I just stared at the picture in my hands, ignoring the talk around me. I couldn't stop looking at the movement in the wizarding picture.

Edward's body appeared to convulse as his eyes opened and closed. His fist were crunched up at his side as he tried to curl up into a fetal position. It was obvious he was in immense, torturous pain. It was horrifying to watch, but he was alive.

"Could it be the Cruciatus Curse?" I immediately asked, unable to look away from the picture. Edward was in pain, and I knew that was the hallmark of that Unforgivable Curse.

"The Cruciatus Curse looks similar, but he's far too aware of his surroundings," Nurse Platt said as she looked down at the picture in my hand.

"Does it matter?" Mrs. Masen asked. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and it was obvious that she had lost at least ten pounds since the last time I had seen her. She looked frail and vulnerable. "We need to get him back."

"Elizabeth, if we can figure out what is happening to him, we will be able to treat him when he gets back," Edward Sr. explained, causing Professor Cullen to nod. "Do you have any idea what they are doing to him, Carlisle?"

"I wish, I did," Professor Cullen sighed, taking the picture from my hand. "It almost looks like a vampire change."

My eyes immediately widened in response to his assessment. Could they really be making Edward a vampire?

**A/N: Insert dramatic music...Now you all know Bella isn't pregnant, but is Edward going to be a vampire. I really can't wait for your take on this new development. I know many of you will have tons to say on this topic.**

**Next Chapter: Answers**

**Muggleinlove**


	28. Answers

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 27: Answers

**Isabella Swan**

Edward as a vampire. The thought alone made my entire chest constrict. What would that mean? Would I ever be able to see him if he was changed? Would he remember me? Would he be the same Edward?

"There is no way to determine that, Carlisle," Nurse Platt stated as all my attention turned to her. Could she tell us more? "The symptoms shown in the photo are similar, but he appears to have ingested something."

"Like a potion?" Mr. Masen asked as Nurse Platt took the photo from Professor Cullen. "The blue tinge around his lips indicates he might have drank some sort of potion."

"Do you know of any potion with these types of side effects?" Mr. Masen continued as I tried to wrack my brain for answers. I felt as if I were living in some sort of nightmare. I always had the answers, but I couldn't come up with any.

"It could be any number of potions," Professor Cullen sighed.

"Why don't we ask the Potions Master?" Mrs. Masen innocently suggested.

"No," I instantly blurted out. "Not him."

"Bella is right, Elizabeth," Professor Cullen continued. "I don't trust Felix. And we should keep involvement to a minimum. We don't want arouse suspicion."

"Then how are we ever going to find him?" Mrs. Masen asked in outrage as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "That's my son that's lying on some cold dungeon floor in obvious pain. We need to find him."

"We'll find him, sweetheart," Mr. Masen replied. "We know he's alive and fighting. He hasn't given up."

"I think our biggest concern should be the drainers. A wizard can survive those for only so long," Professor Cullen stated.

"Drainers?" I asked, realizing how little I knew about the magical world.

"Magical drainers do exactly what their name suggest," Mr. Masen answered in a worrisome tone. "They slowly drain a wizard's magic and eventually drain his energy."

"What happens if all the magic is drained?" I questioned, even though I already knew the answer.

"Once a wizard or witch lose all their magic, there is nothing that can be done. It can't be replenished," Professor Cullen explained.

"How long does it take for a person to lose all their magic?" Was it possible that we were already too late?

"It depends on a wizard's strength. It can take anywhere from a few days to months," Nurse Platt continued as I bit my lip nervously. Edward was a powerful wizard. It would take more than a few days for him to lose all his magic.

"What can I do? We have to help him." The sense of urgency in me only seemed to increase the more I learned about his situation. We couldn't keep wasting time.

"There's nothing you can do now. You have classes to attend, Bella," Professor Cullen said apologetically as he checked his watch. "Classes you're already late for."

"I want to help," I replied, knowing there was no way I would be able to sit through any of my classes. I wanted to feel useful. "I can do some research."

"What kind of research?" Mr. Masen asked in obvious intrigue.

"I can figure out what potion they gave him. I can't possibly concentrate in class, especially not today." I would research night and day if it meant we would be able to help Edward.

"I don't know, Bella," Professor Cullen said. "You should leave this to the adults."

"But nothing is getting done," I exclaimed in frustration as my eyes began to water. Why wouldn't they let me help? "I want to feel useful."

I could see Professor Cullen's resolve slowly start to crumble as my tears slid down my cheeks.

"Go on and let her, Carlisle" Nurse Platt agreed. "However, I seriously doubt any information on this mystery potion will be found in the library. She will need access to the Restricted Section."

"I can arrange that," Professor Cullen answered hesitantly. "However, this is only for today, Bella. As important as this, I can't allow you to fall behind in your classes."

"Of course, Sir," I said.

"I will have my team go over the facts we know again," Mr. Masen added in a determined tone.

I had entered the Restricted Section of the library many times during my time at Hogwarts. But I had never entered with permission. I had never been able to walk through the rows and rows of old books and really take the time to study everything around me. And the one time I had the authority to enter, I couldn't look around.

"All potion books are here," Professor Cullen indicated as I pretended not to know how the Restricted Section was set up. "I will come check on your progress after my classes."

"I'll get started then," I said as I dropped my things on one of the tables near the Potion books.

"Bella, don't be discouraged if you don't find anything," Professor Cullen added. "There are hundreds of books here. I wouldn't even know where to begin"

"I don't plan on giving up, Sir," I replied. I was certain that Mr. Malus had something to do with Edward's disappearance, and I had much more information than Professor Cullen or anybody knew. I was determined to put together all the pieces of the puzzle.

I took out a roll of parchment once Professor Cullen had left the Restricted Section. I needed to write down everything I knew. I needed to get my thoughts together.

_Known ingredients: squid ink and firehrooms (?)_

_Causes pain_

_Blue coloring_

_Symptoms are similar to a vampire change_

_Professor Sangue needed months to brew the potion_

I reread my list a few times before heading towards the books that I knew mentioned squid ink. Could I have missed something last time? I pushed all my worries aside, focusing on the job at hand.

I reread the same passages about the four potions I already knew contained squid ink. I had been prepared to spend countless hours in the Restricted Section, figuring everything out. But I had not been prepared for the answer to be right in front of my face. Incendia Intus.

Incendia Intus was the fire potion. How could I have not connected everything before? It seemed rather obvious now. The Calming Draught must have messed with my brain. I had to remember never to take it again. Everything fit except the coloring. I didn't know what color the potion was.

I picked up the book, racing out of the Restricted Section of the Library toward Professor Cullen's office. I knew we weren't supposed to remove books from the Restricted Section, but this couldn't wait. Edward was in trouble.

"Professor!" I called as I entered his classroom, thankful that he didn't have a class.

"What's wrong?" Professor Cullen asked as he walked out of his office.

"I think I figured it out," I said as I tried to catch my breath. "Incendia Intus."

Professor Cullen stood stunned as I walked across the classroom to his desk, laying the book down.

"How are you sure?" he questioned.

I took a deep breath as I started to explain everything Edward and I had overhead since the Minister's Ball. I didn't leave anything out. I needed him to connect the dots just as I had. Mr. Malus and Professor Sangue were responsible for Edward's disappearance.

"The Incendia Intus meets all the criteria," I added, pointing to the small passage in the book. "I just don't know if its blue."

"It is," Professor Cullen confirmed with a frown. "I don't know how I didn't see it before."

"Then that's good news," I said, feeling much better than I had in weeks. We knew what was happening.

"Yes and no," he sighed as he took a seat at his desk. He looked extremely concerned. Had I missed something?

"We are now in a race against time," he began. "I have met individuals who were given repeated dosages of Incendia Intus. The book does mention that a drinker is driven mad. But it doesn't mention that the drinker in essence becomes an uncontrollable vampire."

"A vampire?" I questioned in disbelief.

"All newborn vampires are very volatile creatures driven only by their instincts to kill," he continued, his words making my blood run cold. "But a vampire changed with the potion never learns to control his or her thirst. Most vampires eventually learn to be civilize to make hunting humans easier. But these vampires don't."

"But you need vampire venom to become a vampire," I pointed out.

"The Incendia Intus Potion contains diluted vampire venom. One or two doses aren't enough to cause a change. But repeated ingestion leads to a build up that eventually causes the change."

"So it takes at least two doses?" I inquired, trying to process what everything meant.

"At most three," he confirmed.

"But I thought vampire venom only caused reactions when it was in the bloodstreams?" I questioned, trying to make sense of everything.

"Normally, yes. However, Incendia Intus contains fireshrooms, which themselves contain a deadly form of toxin. The venom interacts with the fireshrooms, negating their toxic quality, but at the same time increasing the potency of the venom. Repeated doses allow the venom to seep through the lining of the drinker's stomach, initiating the change."

"We have to do something," I answered, unsure of what else to say. We couldn't keep wasting time.

"I will call the Minister. Something will have to be done immediately," Professor Cullen agreed as he stood and made his way into his office,

**Edward Masen**

I looked out into the darkness, trying to make sense of my predicament. I wasn't sure how long I had been in the Malus's dungeon. It seemed as if it had been months, but it could have been only days. I had lost all sense of time.

I stared at the cuffs on my wrists, knowing I was fighting a losing battle against time. The cuffs were magical drainers that were slowly robbing me of all my strength. I had been focusing all my strength on stopping them, but it was nearly impossible now. I was exhausted. I was ready to give up.

I had tried just about everything to escape. I had even tried to Apparate out. But it was all useless. Nothing had worked, and I was now too weak to even consider it. I was stuck.

I dreaded the passage of time, knowing full well that Mr. Malus would return. I couldn't bear another dose of the blue potion. The last two had been hell. The burning had been excruciating. It was as if every cell in my body had turned against me. It literally felt as if I were being consumed by fire. I knew I wouldn't be able to withstand it again.

I wanted to give up, but part of me wouldn't allow it. I couldn't abandon my family, friends, and most importantly, Bella. I knew I was in a bad place, but it couldn't compare to the situation they were all in. I didn't want them to suffer for me.

I closed my eyes, allowing Bella's image to consume me. Our time apart hadn't erased a single memory of our time together. I vividly remembered every kiss, every touch, and every smile. She was my guiding light, my only reason for fighting.

The thick metal door began to creak, causing me to stand up off the floor. Had it already been that long since my last dose? I wasn't sure what was happening, but I wasn't going to take it lying down. I was prepared to fight.

"Father said you were still fighting. Don't you know how to give up?" James' evil voice stated as he stepped inside.

"What do you want, Malus? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?" I had no idea why he wasn't at school.

"I just came to deliver some news," he laughed, leaning against the stone wall.

"When did you become an owl? Or a carrier pigeon?" I asked as I tried to figure out a way around him. He was alone. Could this be my only chance to escape?

"You think you're so funny," he answered. "I just came to tell you that I'm going to have lots of fun with your Mudblood girlfriend before I kill her bastard child."

"Don't you fucking lay a hand on her!" I exclaimed furiously. "She has nothing to do with you, your father, or his sick, twisted plan to get the Ministry."

"I know," he said rather calmly as the rest of his statement slowly began to make sense. Bastard child? What did he mean? "I just thought you'd like to know that she's alone and pregnant."

Pregnant. The word hit my stomach like a ton of bricks. Bella was pregnant. I repeated the statement again and again in my head. What could she possibly think of me? What kind of boyfriend and father could I be? She was alone and probably scared. I had to find a way get to her and my baby.

I rushed across the small room my fist colliding with James' jaw. "You're not touching either of them!" I yelled as James pushed me away, his fist slamming against my face.

I ignored the pain, focusing instead on making him hurt. I wasn't going to allow him to touch Bella or my baby. I had to protect them.

"Who do you think you are?" James stated angrily.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Malus asked as he stepped inside, using his wand to separate us.

"He just attacked me, Father," James responded instantly.

I held my tongue even though I wanted to put James in his place. I was in no position to defend myself. I had to concentrate on a way out.

"I'm getting really tired of keeping you alive, Masen," Mr. Malus spoke in disdain before turning to his son. "I told you to stay away from here. Go back upstairs, clean yourself up, and head back to school. The last thing I need is for the school to notice you're missing."

"I should just kill you right now. It would be so much easier," Mr. Malus mused after James had left the dungeon.

"Why don't you?" I spat. I knew I was walking a fine line in provoking him. But there had to be a reason why he hadn't killed me yet.

"I like to make you suffer," he replied with a malicious grin before mumbling a spell.

I felt the bones in my legs give out with a sickening crunch as I crumbled to the floor in agony. I hadn't heard the spell he had said, but it had caused the bones in my legs to shatter.

"I'll deal with you some more later," he added before leaving the small room, closing and locking the room.

I took deep calming breaths, as I tried to think through the sharp pain in my legs. I could feel the magic in me slipping away. I didn't know how much longer I could fight the drainers. I had to do something now.

There was absolutely no way I would be able to walk or run anywhere. I had to rely on magic. The only way out was to Apparate. But did I have the strength to try again? Would it even work?

I tried to go over all the rules Bella had mentioned during the summer when she had been studying for her license. I just had to focus and will myself to get back to the gates at Hogwarts. I had to get as close as I could to the anti-Apparition wards surrounding the school.

I closed my eyes, imagining the metal gates before focusing all my magic in getting myself there. I had to get to Bella and my child. I suddenly felt as if I were being pulled into a soda bottle as the world spun around me in a blur of color.

I didn't know how long it took before I felt my body crash against the ground. I fought to keep my eyes open as I heard a familiar voice yell my name. I tried to respond, but everything turned black.

**A/N: I know this is a day late, but I completely forgot about posting last night. Things have been completely hectic these past few weeks, and I tend to forget what day is which.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We are almost at the end and things will slowly begin to com to a close. I'm completely blown away by the number of you that guessed parts of this chapter correctly. I sometimes wonder whether you all have read my outlines.**

**Next Chapter: Reunited**

**Muggleinlove**


	29. Reunited

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 28: Reunited

**Isabella Swan**

"This essay is absolutely pointless," Jasper grumbled as he looked through his Herbology textbook. "I'm never going to finish."

"You should've done it three days ago when I did," Alice retorted before turning her attention back to her designs. She was determined to finally finish her sketches for her Valentine's dress.

"I work well under pressure," Jasper stated grumpily as he tried to sneak a peek at her design.

"Obviously not," Alice answered, moving her notebook away from him. "And stop trying to look. It's going to be a surprise."

I just watched the two of them argue like an old married couple. It made me long for Edward that much more. It had been two days since my discovery, but I had yet to hear anything. I was extremely frustrated with the adults. Why wouldn't they just do something?

I almost felt as if I were letting Edward down by sitting by idly. But I really had no choice. What could I do? I couldn't just knock on the door of the Malus Estate and demand they free Edward. I wasn't even sure Edward was being kept there. What if he was being held somewhere else? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

"I'm done!" Alice announced proudly as she held her design up for me, being careful not to let Jasper see it. "What do you think?"

"It's pretty," I answered flatly. It was a very beautiful design. It was perfect for Alice. But it, too, reminded me of Edward's absence. Would he back in time for our first Valentine's Day?

"Things will get better, Bella," Alice said in a comforting voice. "I have this really good feeling about everything."

"I hope you're right," I sighed, wanting to believe her.

"Of course, I am," she finished as Professor Cullen stepped into the common room. All the students still lingering in the common room froze. Every eye was on him as he approached our table.

"Bella, I need you to come with me," he stated, ignoring everyone's stares.

"We're going, too," Alice added, taking Jasper's hand.

"You might as well come, too." Professor Cullen shrugged before we followed him out of the common room and into the hallway.

"What happened?" I asked, unable to control myself any longer. "Is it Edward?"

"Edward has been found," he answered as I felt surge of relief rush through me.

"Where is he?" I questioned.

"In the Hospital Wing," he replied.

As soon as it registered that Edward was here, I started running toward the Hospital Wing. I knew Professor Cullen would have a lot more to say, but I couldn't wait. The important thing was to get to Edward.

I ran as fast as I could through the dark hallways of the school. I wasn't sure what I would find when I got there. But he needed me. I needed to know Edward was going to be alright. I needed to be with him.

I ran into the infirmary, my eyes widening as I spotted Edward at the other end. Nurse Platt was hovering over him, surrounded by dozens of potion bottles. My speed didn't decrease as I crossed the hospital room in a few long strides, stopping only when I had reached the foot of his bed.

I didn't even register Nurse Platt's comments as I stared down at Edward. He looked deathly pale, and I could see a bruise forming along his jaw and a gash on his head. His torso was completely exposed, allowing me to see the dark, purplish bruises along his ribs. He looked like a terrible mess, but he was back home and alive.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked Nurse Platt without looking away from him. I was terrified that the minute I looked away, he would disappear. It all seemed too real for it to be a dream, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"He should make a full recovery, dear. Why don't you take the empty chair over there and bring it to his bedside. You can hold his hand while I work," she replied, but I knew she wasn't telling me the whole truth. I could hear the slight tremble in her voice as she spoke.

I took the seat by his bedside, softly holding his hand in mine. His wrists were also purple and indented from where the magical drainers had been. I felt the tears pool in my eyes as I watched him. I couldn't believe he was really back. But I was scared. I didn't want to think about the horrors he had faced all alone and the pain he had suffered. I just wanted him to get better.

"How is he doing, Esme?" Professor Cullen asked as he approached the bed closely followed by Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

"As best as we could hope for, considering the circumstances," she replied somberly as she stepped away from Edward to get another potion bottle.

"Edward," I heard Emmett's voice crack as he stood next to me. "You have to get better fast, little bro. You've scared the shit out of us."

Nobody was able to say another word as Mrs. Masen ran in through the door, closely followed by Mr. Masen.

"My baby!" she cried as Nurse Platt moved away, giving her room to stand on his other side.

"How is he?" Mr. Masen asked as he stood at the foot of the bed next to Alice and Jasper.

"He's recovering. Thanks to Bella's research, I have given him the antidote to stop any traces of venom from circulating through his body. His injuries include two broken legs, three fractured ribs, and a dislocated jaw," Nurse Platt explained as my thumb moved in small circles over the back of Edward's hand.

"So, he'll be fine in a few days?" Mrs. Masen questioned as she stared at her son.

"Physically, yes," Nurse Platt sighed.

"As opposed to?" Emmett inquired.

"We don't know the extent of the damage of the magical drainers. Plus, his sudden appearance at the Hogwarts' gate indicate that he Apparated," she began to explain.

"But he doesn't have a license. He hasn't even taken classes," Mrs. Masen pointed out.

"We will need to confirm what happened when he awakes, but it appears that he did Apparate," Professor Cullen stated.

"What could the damage be?" I finally asked. I didn't want any fancy explanations. I just needed to know what could be wrong with him.

"It's hard to say right now, but he may have lost his magical ability. The drainers seemed to have been on him for a substantial amount of time. He will need time to rest and recuperate before we can determine if there are any consequences."

"So what do we do now?" Emmett inquired anxiously.

"We wait until he wakes. He has a lot of medication in his system right now. I don't expect him to be awake until morning. I really wish there was more I could do."

"We should all go and let him rest, then. We can all come back and see him in the morning," Mr. Masen suggested.

"I'm not leaving!" Mrs. Masen and I said simultaneously, causing all the attention to turn to us.

"There's nothing you can do for him now, Bella," Professor Cullen stated.

"I'm not leaving his side, Professor. I want to be here when he wakes up." I could see the uneasiness in Professor Cullen's eyes. He really didn't know what the best thing was.

"She'll probably just sneak back in here if you make her go back to the dorm," Emmett chuckled.

"She can take one of the empty beds," Nurse Platt added, giving me an encouraging smile.

"I'll take the other," Mrs. Masen said firmly, almost daring her husband to say otherwise.

"I'll set up a cot for you in my office," Nurse Platt offered.

"That's quite alright, Esme. I'll be fine right here," Mrs. Masen answered, motioning to the empty bed on Edward's other side.

"I will not have the Minister's wife staying here. You can stay on a cot in my office. Now the rest of you go get some sleep. I will help Elizabeth and Bella get settled."

I watched in complete awe as everyone, even the Minister, obeyed Nurse Platt's command. It was obvious that she wasn't going to stand for any arguments. Plus, there was no use in all of us staying with Edward.

"Bella, you can go ahead and get some rest. I will be staying in my office tonight in case Edward wakes sooner than expected," she explained as I reluctantly let go of Edward's hand.

I felt a sudden sense of loss as I moved toward the empty bed next to him. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with him, but I didn't want to push my luck. I vaguely heard Mrs. Masen whispering to Edward before she followed Nurse Platt across the Hospital Wing to her office.

I climbed into bed after removing my shoes, keeping a close eye on Edward. He appeared to be in a deep, peaceful sleep. I was completely relieved to have him back. Yet at the same time, I was terrified. What would happen if he did lose his magical ability? I wouldn't stop loving him. Nothing could ever change my feelings for him. But I knew he would be crushed. It was a part of him. He didn't know anything else.

I waited patiently until the light in Nurse Platt's office became dim before quietly slipping out of my bed and carefully into Edward's. My body instantly melted into his as I delicately wrapped myself around, being careful not to disturb him.

"You have to hurry up and wake up," I whispered as a few tears slid down my cheeks.

I relished the feeling of having him back in my arms until I couldn't resist the exhaustion any longer. "I love you, Edward," I stated quietly before brushing my lips softly against his jaw.

It took me only seconds after that to fall into a blissful sleep.

**Edward Masen**

I could feel a very pleasant warmth wrapped along my side. It seemed strangely familiar yet foreign all at once. Like an old song or smell that takes you back to your childhood. It was soothing and perfect, yet it contrasted sharply with the pain in my bones.

I tried to force myself to back to sleep. I didn't want to wake up and realize it was all a dream. I didn't want to get thrown back into the nightmare that was my reality.

"Mine," I heard Bella's soft, melodic voice whisper, causing my eyes to flutter open.

It took me a few minutes to realize that I was no longer on the cold dungeon floor. I was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, and Bella was really lying next me. I felt a sudden rush of emotion, and I didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or scream. I had really made it out.

My eyes drifted down to the beautiful woman at my side. She was skinnier than I remembered, and the faint purple hue underneath her eyes indicated that she hadn't been sleeping well. But we were finally back together. I didn't understand what I had done, but my determination had worked.

I allowed myself to watch her sleep, ignoring the pain in my body. The pain couldn't compare to the torture I had been through. I studied Bella carefully, memorizing every single inch of her all over again. I loved everything about her: the chestnut color and silky texture of her hair, the gentle slope of her nose, and the pink pout of her lips.

I realized as my eyes moved down her body, reaching her stomach, that she was carrying my baby. I found myself staring at her belly unable to move. It seemed almost surreal. We had created a child together. Bella and I were going to be parents.

My hand drifted to her tummy, gently caressing her. I didn't know whether I should talk to my son or daughter or let my touch say it all. I was scared of what it all meant. But at the same time, I was excited. I knew we would face difficult times in the future, but it didn't matter. Bella and I would make it through together.

"Edward," Bella stated softly, causing my attention to return to her face. "You're awake."

"And so are you," I pointed out hoarsely.

"I'm so happy you're alright," Bella cried as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

I held onto Bella as tightly as I dared, pressing my lips against her hairline. I knew I had been through a lot of physical pain, but it couldn't compare to Bella's emotional pain. She was the strong one.

"I'm here now," I whispered after trying unsuccessfully to clear my voice.

"I love you, Edward," she added as her teary eyes met mine.

"I love you too, Bella," I sighed before her lips crashed into mine.

My body instantly protested as some of her weight was pushed against me, but I ignored it. I wrapped my arms firmly around her, relishing in her touch. We needed to make up for our lost time. I wasn't sure just how much time we had lost, but I wanted us to make up for every single minute of our forced separation.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake," I heard my mom speak from across the Hospital Wing.

"I was going to get you and Nurse Platt," Bella mumbled as she stumbled out of my bed.

"I see that," my mom laughed before turning her attention to me. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I'm doing fine," I replied, sighing contently as my mom kissed my forehead.

"We were all so worried about you. I almost can't believe you're really here."

"How's my favorite patient doing?" Nurse Platt asked with a smile as my mom and Bella gave her room to work. "Do you feel any pain?"

"My bones all hurt." I explained, realizing just how lucky I was to be alive.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon passed in the same fashion. My mother and Bella were glued to my bedside as an endless stream of visitors came by to check on me. It was nice to see everyone again. But all I really wanted was to curl up with Bella and just rest.

Yet it felt as if I would never get the chance to do that. Jasper's father had arrived, and I had to give him a detailed account of what had occurred. I had gotten away with just broad statements throughout the entire day, but now I had no choice but to relive it all. My only consolation was that Bella or my mother would not hear it all. Mr. Whitlock wanted to question me alone.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Mr. Whitlock inquired as he took a seat by my bed.

"I've been better," I answered honestly.

"You know I hate to do this to you," he stated reluctantly. "But we need to know anything and everything you can remember."

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked, figuring it was best to just get it over with.

"Wherever you feel comfortable with." Mr. Whitlock settled himself to take notes as I began to explain.

"It was Professor Sangue who took me by surprise in the Quidditch storage room. I had left my wand in my room and had no way to defend myself. He stunned me, and then I was Portkeyed to a small room. I think it was a dungeon."

"Are you sure it was Felix?" Mr. Whitlock interrupted.

"I'm positive," I replied. "He's working with Mr. Malus."

"Continue, Edward: what happened next?" Mr. Whitlock urged.

"Mr. Malus came in minutes after I arrived and strapped the drainers on my wrist. I was still immobilized and couldn't defend myself. He was talking about taking over the Ministry. He was going to kill me if my dad didn't give up his position as Minister."

I stared off into space as I tried to suppress the feelings bubbling in me. I had never felt as alone as I had at that minute. I had been so confused. I wanted my father to step down. But at the same time, I felt guilty for wanting that.

"I don't know how long I stayed that way. Eventually, the spell wore off. I was able to move around, but there was no way out. I was fed only enough to survive and had no contact with anybody for at least a week."

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. The solitude had been bearable. My memories of Bella, my family, and my friends had kept me sane. But I didn't want to think of the pain I had to endure next.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Whitlock asked.

"I will be," I replied honestly before continuing.

"After a week, Mr. Malus entered the dungeon for the first time in ages. I was substantially weaker. I could feel the magic in me slowly draining. He caught me completely off guard and stunned me. He talked about how my parents didn't care enough about me to save me. Then he forced this blue potion down my throat. The burn was instant. I could literally feel every cell in my body burning. It was dreadful. It seemed like it would never stop."

"Do you remember anything about that time?" he probed.

"No, just pain. It was pure torture," I shuddered at thought. "The pain ended after what seemed like an eternity. I felt like a zombie after that. I couldn't even eat. A few days later, Mr. Malus returned and forced the potion down my throat again. I think the second time was worse. It seemed almost intensified."

"We know you only took the potion twice. How did you escape?" I felt instantly relieved that Mr. Whitlock wasn't asking for any more details. There wasn't anything else to tell.

"A few days after that...I think it was days. I'm not too clear on the passage of time. Everything almost seems to blur together," I explained. "James came in."

"James, Sr.?" Mr. Whitlock inquired.

"No," I clarified as he continued to take notes. "His son."

"He started gloating about him hurting Bella. We got into a physical fight, and Mr. Malus came in and broke it off. He ended up breaking both my legs at that time." I knew I should probably mention Bella's pregnancy, but I couldn't. I didn't know how Bella felt about it, and I wanted her to be the one to tell me.

"Mr. Malus left me on the floor and ordered James to return to school. But I couldn't erase the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I knew Bella was in danger, and I couldn't let James hurt her. I started thinking about the Apparation steps. I didn't know any other way out. It had to be magic."

"How did you do it?"

"It was a sudden burst of energy. It just happened. I can't really explain it. One minute I'm in the dungeon and the next I'm staring at the Hogwarts' gates," I finished.

"Validus Navitas," Mr. Whitlock mumbled with a shocked expression on his face.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"It means powerful energy," he explained in awe. "It's thought to be a fable. Powerful wizards draw magic from within themselves in times of great need. It similar to what Muggles term an adrenaline rush."

I didn't say anything as it all began to sink in. Could I really be that powerful? I didn't even know if I still had my magical ability. Nurse Platt didn't want me to test out my magic until I had given my body enough time to rest and recuperate. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I had lost all my powers.

"Do you remember anything else?" he inquired after looking over his notes.

"That's all I got. What happens now?" I wanted to put everything behind me. I wanted Mr. Malus, Professor Sangue, and James to pay. I wanted to be able to move on with my life. I didn't want all of this to drag on forever.

"We'll keep you posted, Edward. Just know that you may have to testify against them," he replied somberly.

"That's fine." I wasn't thrilled with the prospect of repeating my story but I knew I had to. I had to make sure that none of them would ever be able to hurt any of us again.

**A/N: There you have Edward's recount of what happened. I know many of you were very interested in his take on it. We have a few more loose ends to take care of, but there is only one more chapter before a short Epilogue.**

**I know many of you have asked about my next project and I'm happy to announce that I'm well into working on my next story, _The Oceans of Tomorrow_. Unfortunately, it's not the next parts to any of my previous stories. It's a brand new story that I know a lot of you are going to enjoy. Here is a brief summary:**

**Bella is a romance writer who leaves Jacob on the day of their wedding, and moves to a small town in South Carolina. She is convinced that love is something that will never happen to her. Edward is a doctor who is in love with the idea of love. He has asked 6 different women to be his wife and all have refused. Can Edward make her fall in love with him?**

**Make sure to add me to Author Alert as this story will be posting by the end of the month. I'm very excited about it and I hope all of you are as well.**

**Next Chapter: Moving Forward**

**Muggleinlove**


	30. Moving Forward

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Chapter 29: Moving Forward

**Edward Masen**

I hated just waiting. I had been stuck in the Hospital Wing for five full days, and I was getting restless. I was tired of being stuck in these four walls. I wanted to do something. I even wanted to attend classes. I was just dying to get back to normal.

I had been completely relieved when Nurse Platt had finally allowed me to try magic. I was able to perform a simple Levitation Charm without any problem. She gradually coached me through more complex spells and determined my magic was intact. Yet the entire ordeal had left me tired. She had insisted that it was completely normal. It was my body's own defense mechanism.

I looked at the clock and noticed I just had a few minutes before Bella and my friends came to get me. Nurse Platt had promised Bella that I would be out just in time for us to celebrate Valentine's Day. It was hard to believe that it was already February and I had been missing for more than a month.

I straightened out my shirt, trying to make myself look presentable for Bella. Nurse Platt had given me the final all-clear about ten minutes ago, but I still had to wait. I didn't want to scare Bella by not being here when she arrived after class. She had been through enough.

I couldn't help but smile when I thought of Bella. She hadn't yet told me that she was pregnant. I wasn't quite sure why she was waiting, but I really hoped she would tell me tonight. It was getting extremely difficult to pretend I didn't know. And I wanted her to know that she could depend on me. I would be there for her and for our child.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Bella said as she ran straight into my arms.

I immediately wrapped my arms around her, kissing her hairline. "I've missed you so much," I whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

"You have no idea," she sighed before we reluctantly pulled apart.

"Are you ready to join the real world?" Jasper asked as he and Alice followed Bella to my bedside.

"I can't wait to get out of here. How were classes?" I inquired, knowing I would have a ton of work to catch up on when I returned to classes.

"Uneventful," Jasper shrugged. "But lunch was quite the spectacle."

"Lunch?" I questioned in confusion. What could have been so special about lunch?

"The Aurors came for Professor Sangue," Alice clarified. "They took him right in the middle of lunch in front of everyone."

"Why during lunch?" It didn't seem like something the Aurors would normally do. They didn't like to involve the public unless it was absolutely necessary.

"My dad said that they wanted to act fast. They didn't want to risk him fleeing. So they took Mr. Malus into custody this morning, directly followed by Professor Sangue," Jasper explained with a proud smile. It was obvious that he really wanted to follow in his father's footsteps.

"So what happened?" I inquired. I felt a great sense of relief to know I did not have to deal with Professor Sangue. I had even considered dropping the class, considering the situation, but had decided against it. I didn't want to leave Bella in that classroom alone.

"They just came in and took him," Bella said as she leaned into me. "He didn't even really resist. I think the Headmaster is going to give an explanation during dinner."

"So where are things going from here?" I asked. I really felt like things were moving in the right direction, but there was still a chance that they could both get away with it.

"I think my dad is pushing for a pretty quick trial. I think they'll be questioned, and I'm pretty sure they won't be freed until after the trial. I mean it's pretty obvious they're guilty." Jasper seemed confident about what he was saying.

"Enough talking about this," Alice interrupted with a pout. "Today's Valentine's Day, and this is completely ruining the mood. Plus we have to get going, Jazz."

"You two have plans?" I inquired, feeling incredibly guilty. I hadn't had the chance to plan anything for Bella.

"We're going to have a picnic in one of the greenhouses," Alice stated happily as she took Jasper's hand. "But we have to go so we can be back by dark."

"We'll see you two later tonight, then," Jasper said, following Alice towards the door.

Bella and I watched the two of them leave as I tried to come up with something to do. I didn't want to be categorized as one of those terrible boyfriends that forgot Valentine's Day. But I had no clue what to do. I didn't even have flowers or chocolates for her.

"Are you ready to go?" Bella questioned as I pulled her further into me.

"More than you know," I answered before grabbing my stuff from the bed. "I feel terrible, Bella," I added as we began to walk out hand in hand.

"Do you need me to go get Nurse Platt?" I couldn't help but smile at her conclusion. Physically, I felt fine.

"No," I assured her, pulling her toward me to kiss the top of her head. "I just wish I had something planned for tonight. I hadn't even realized it was February yet."

"Edward," she began, practically rolling her eyes. "You know I don't care about all that stuff. I'm not like most girls. I'm perfectly content to just spend the evening with you. It doesn't matter what we do."

"But you deserve more," I insisted. I really wanted to give her the world and more.

Bella suddenly pushed me against the wall, catching me off guard. All my stuff tumbled to the floor, but she seemed didn't seem interested in it. She simply smiled at me before closing the small distance between us. Her lips softly touched mine as we wrapped our arms around each other. The kiss quickly turned heated as I pulled her even closer to me. I wanted to make up for all the time we had lost and I wanted her to know just how much I loved and needed her.

"Mr. Incredible has been let out of the Hospital Wing just in time for Valentine's Day. Isn't that sweet?" James' hateful voice broke through our moment, causing us both to groan. The last thing I wanted was to deal with him. "Tell me, are they throwing you some sort of welcome back party?"

"What the hell do you want, James?" Bella angrily retorted first.

"I don't mean to rain on your little make out parade," he laughed, causing me to move Bella to the side before I stalked toward him. He and his father had caused me enough pain. I wasn't going to let him mess with me or my own anymore.

"You have no fucking right to talk to her," I stated before punching him in the face. I immediately felt a rush of exhilaration as I heard the crunch of his nose. There was so much more I wanted to do. I wanted to make him hurt. I wanted to make pay for what his family had put me through.

"What the fuck, Masen?" he yelled, covering his bleeding nose with his hand. I was surprised he hadn't attacked me back. "You better hope that my father is not convicted of anything. I swear I will come after you."

"I'm sure your time is coming, Malus," I spat, hoping that the Aurors would get to him as well. I had told my side of the story, but I knew things got tricky when it came to James. They would have to prove that he had left school property. I wasn't even sure if he would be considered guilty of anything.

"You better go see Nurse Platt for that nose," Bella spoke dismissively as she returned to my side. touching my arm to calm me. Her touch reminded me that it wasn't worth it. I could see that she was just as furious as I was, but she was trying to not let it bother her.

"You'll pay for this," James warned, but I could tell his usual malice was missing. Could his father's arrest have affected him that much? He seemed different, almost scared.

Bella and I waited until he had entered the Hospital Wing before continuing on our way.

"Do you want to head to the Room of Requirement?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want her to think I was expecting something. I just wanted us to be alone.

"Where else would we go, silly?" Bella laughed as she took my hand, pulling me toward the seventh floor corridor.

I allowed Bella to take the lead in determining what she wanted. She had spent the time I had been in the hospital worried about me. She had taken care of me and made sure I had whatever I needed. I wanted to make tonight about her. I wanted to show her just how much I loved her and wanted to be with her.

I smiled as Bella pulled me through the door. I really didn't know what to expect, but it was not what I saw. The Room of Requirement didn't look like a room. It almost looked as if we were in a meadow. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face and see it glittering on the leaves around me. It looked like the middle of summer, not February.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked, squeezing my hand.

I didn't answer as my eyes drifted to the middle of the meadow. There were at least a dozen blankets and pillows partially in the shade. It looked almost like a scene from a movie. I really didn't know how to express what I felt.

"It's perfect," I finally whispered before we pulled off our robes, and I led her to the blankets. "How did you come up with this?"

"I wanted us to do something special, and this just popped in my head. I think we can use this when we want to get away from everyone and everything," she explained once we sat down.

"It's perfect, Bella," I sighed contently before leaning in to kiss her.

Bella instantly responded to my kiss, pulling herself closer to me. Our arms wrapped around each other as I slowly lowered my body over hers. Bella and I kissed for what could've been minutes or hours as my hands slowly traveled up and down her sides. My body yearned for so much more, but I was able to somewhat control my hormones.

I knew my control was on the verge of breaking as Bella's fingers began to work the buttons of my shirt. It had been far too long since I had been able to hold her and kiss her, and my body did not want to stop.

"Bella," I warned as her lips trailed down to my jaw, causing my body to tense.

"Relax," she hummed against my skin. "I want to show you just how much I love you."

I lost every ounce of control as the words left her lips. I wanted to be the one to show her. My body wanted to claim her again and make her scream my name in pleasure. I quickly worked the buttons on her shirt and the zipper of her skirt.

She was lying underneath me in nothing but a pink-and-white bra and panty set. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. I slowly began to trail kisses from her lips down her body, stopping only when I reached her stomach.

I didn't understand why she had yet to tell me we were expecting. I was hurt. Did she not trust me to stay with her? I had to figure out a way to let her know I would be there for her and our baby.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, noticing my sudden change in demeanor.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything," I whispered as my fingers traced every inch of her stomach.

"I know," she smiled but didn't elaborate.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I probed, hoping to lead her in the right direction. I really wanted her to be the one to tell me.

"Edward, what do you mean?" Bella asked as she sat up, causing me to do the same. She seemed confused. She really didn't know what I was talking about.

"I'm going to be there for you," I continued since it was obvious she wasn't going to tell me on her own. "And for our baby."

Bella's eyes instantly widened in shock before she began to laugh. I didn't know what to do as I sat there waiting her confirmation. I didn't understand her reaction, but I knew pregnant women weren't predictable. Bella quickly recovered herself before launching herself at me. I fell onto my back, pulling her over me.

"I'm not pregnant," she whispered, slowly tracing my face with her finger.

"But I thought..." I stammered, causing her to smile.

"I thought I was," she began to explain. "But it was a false alarm. I was stressed, because you were missing. Nurse Platt ran a test, and I'm not. She even gave me birth control. Did she tell you I was?"

"No, James did," I answered, feeling stupid. How could I have believed him? In a way, I was thankful that he had told me. But now I wanted to punch him again. He had gotten my hopes up over nothing. He had meddled in our business. He had no right to do that.

"He overheard me talking to Nurse Platt and Professor Cullen," she clarified as her smile turned to a frown. "Is that why you came back? Only for the baby?"

"When I thought you were pregnant, I just knew I had to get here. I wanted to be there for you. I felt immensely guilty. I didn't want you to feel like I had abandoned you." I pulled Bella against me, hugging her tightly. "While I was there, all I could think of was you. But I couldn't come up with a way out. But when I thought you were pregnant, it all seemed to click. I wanted us to be a family."

"I want us to be a family," Bella added, pulling away to look into my eyes.

Bella's eyes were full of love, and I could clearly see our future together. I kissed her deeply, relishing the feel of her skin against mine. I couldn't lie. I was slightly dissapointed that she wasn't pregnant. But it was for the best. I knew one day when we were ready, we would get married and have a family. There was no doubt in my mind that Bella and I would be able to make it through anything and everything.

"We will be. I promise."

**A/N: THAT'S IT! This was the last full chapter for Vendetta at Twilight. What do you think? Was it everything you thought it would be?**

**I will be posting the Epilogue next week as well as a sneak peak of my new story, The Oceans of Tomorrow. Remember to add me to Author Alert to be sure not to miss my new story.**

**I will see all next week when I post the Epilogue!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Muggleinlove**


	31. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them. The magical locations belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

Epilogue

**Isabella Masen**

I looked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts from my bedroom window, trying to remember everything that had happened over the past five years. I still found it hard to believe that it had been so long since I had been a student at Hogwarts. It still felt like it had all happened yesterday.

Things had definitely changed over the past five years. Edward and I had gotten married the Christmas after graduation and had both begun to work at Hogwarts. Edward had studied healing under Esme's instruction, and I had taken over as Potions Master. I had been offered countless positions when I had graduated, but none held any appeal to me. I wanted to stay at Hogwarts. I enjoyed teaching.

Edward and I had been lucky. Not everyone had the luxury of working so close to their spouse. Alice and Jasper had been married for two years but usually found themselves working on opposites sides of the world. Alice worked in the Foreign Relations Branch of the Ministry while Jasper was slowly climbing the ranks within the Auror Division. I was thankful that every night I was able to crawl into bed with my husband and best friend.

Emmett and Rosalie had gotten married the day after our graduation, welcoming a baby boy nine months later. The two of them lived the glamorous lives of celebrities. Emmett was one of the best Quidditch Players of all time and often graced the covers of newspapers and gossip magazines. And Rosalie was the envy of every woman. She traveled everywhere with her husband and child, balancing everything perfectly. They both thrived on the attention and couldn't be happier with their family.

The biggest challenge of the past five years had definitely been the trials. The three trials had taken over a year to even begin and months of testimony for them to conclude. I wasn't sure what to think of the outcome. I was thankful that James Sr., James, and Felix had all been sent to Azkaban. But their sentences paled in comparison to the suffering they had brought our family.

I wasn't worried about them escaping or retaliating. Jasper had assured me that once James was freed in a few months, he wouldn't be allowed near my family. It was rumored that the Ministry would exile him to somewhere in mainland Europe. I wasn't as worried about James Sr. or Felix- neither of them were every going to be freed any time soon.

"Mama!" I heard my daughter, Allison, yell as she and Edward walked into the bedroom. Edward and Ally were the center of my universe.

"Hi sweetheart," I greeted as she threw her arms out toward me, and I picked her up. "Did you have a good walk with Daddy?"

"We had a wonderful walk," Edward responded for her before kissing me.

"Have you heard from your father?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. Edward's father was still the Minister of Magic and had been working nonstop to get vampire marriage legalized in time for Carlisle and Esme to legally marry this afternoon.

"It passed," he answered with a smile. "I just got an owl from him. He's heading here to let them know in person. He even wants to perform the ceremony himself."

"But I thought it was a long shot," I said, unable to stop smiling. Esme and Carlisle had been waiting years to make their commitment to each other legal. They had been determined to hold at least a symbolic wedding even if the law had not passed. It was quite obvious that they were made for each other.

"It was, but apparently everyone changed their mind. Well, as long as the law contained one clause." My happiness was suddenly paused as I waited for the 'but.' I knew it had to be too good to be true.

"What kind of clause?" I didn't understand why it was such a big deal to allow them to marry or why the decision had been prolonged as long as it had.

"The vampire is forbidden from changing his or her spouse. The spouse must remain human," Edward explained somberly.

"You can't have it all," I sighed as Ally snuggled into the side of my neck.

Esme had been after Carlisle to change her for years. She had wanted to ensure that they would forever be together, but Carlisle had constantly refused. He would only change her once they were married. Yet now it seemed impossible.

"One thing at a time," Edward added as he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing Ally in between us.

"I just want them to have the happiness we have," I replied.

"They are happy," he assured me. "And they will be happier after we tell them what we decided."

I rested my head against Edward's chest as I held on to my daughter, knowing he was right. Esme and Carlisle were going to be thrilled once we gave them their wedding present. They were going to be our son's godparents once he was born in three months.

**A/N: I can't believe this story has really come to an end. It has been quite the ride, and I want to thank each of you for taking this journey with me.**

**As promised here is a sneak preview to my new story, The Oceans of Tomorrow.**

_**I had always imagined my wedding day to be the best day of my life. I had always pictured myself saying "I do" in a small, Italian, church overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. My fiancé and I would exchange vows and start our journey together in front of our family and friends. It would be magically perfect, like a fairytale.**_

_**But my wedding day was nothing like that. I had planned the perfect wedding. Everything had been flawless except for the groom. When the time came to say "I do," I found it impossible; I couldn't marry him. I loved Jacob, but I wasn't "in love" with him.**_

_**I had rushed out of the church, unable to face him or my family. I couldn't believe that I had allowed myself to get caught up in everything. I didn't understand why I had said yes. Jacob wasn't the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He was just comfortable.**_

**The first chapter will post next Sunday. Make sure to add me author alert. I can't wait to share my new story with you.**

**Muggleinlove**


End file.
